BET ME!
by writrfreak15
Summary: Meet Hermione Jane Granger, a.k.a. the ‘plump’ one in the Granger Family. She could never compete with her sister and she was always on the bad end of relationships. Now, being 27, her love life was plummeting. That was before she met Harry Potter...
1. Chapter 1

**BET ME!**

**The Bet**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Hey, I'm back peeps! With another HHr story! This one is after Hogwarts, slightly AU and some of the scenes are based on another book called _Bet Me!_ I love that book! Not as much as HP but its still in my top ten. _PS:_ _In _Bet Me!_ it took them a month to get married, which was insane! But there is no way in hell I'm putting that time period in my story!_

**Summary:** Meet Hermione Jane Granger a.k.a. the 'plump' one in the Granger Family. She could never compete with her sister's talents and she was always on the bad end of relationships. Now, being 27, her love life was plummeting. That was before she met Harry Potter, the man who came to her rescue. But what if this fairy tale is too perfect?

**Rating: **T

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're dumping me!" Hermione shouted over the slow songs jutting out of the jukebox. Nearly everyone stopped their activities to look at the slightly plump woman with curly hair that was resting on her shoulders and a beer mug in her hand. Viktor looked around the bar, nervously smiling at the interested faces.

"Not so loud, Hermione. Geez, they'll think I'm trying to kill you." Hermione gulped down the beer and slapped it on the table. She put her arms in akimbo.

"Well, they're not far from the truth." Hermione replied.

She couldn't believe her boyfriend of six months was dumping her. Where did she go wrong? Why was she always having such bad luck? Why couldn't she just marry and get it over with? She was 27 for God's sakes!

Her sister was getting married within six months and this was the time he chose to break it off with her? Why couldn't he have done it after? And why was her sister of 24 getting married before her? Not fair!

Viktor chuckled when he heard her statement. He finally sobered when he saw the stony look Hermione was giving him. "Look Hermione, I don't think this could ever work out. Even if we tried." He continued when she didn't seem to be making any comment. "You want to get married and have children while I…I'm not that type of a guy ready for that type of commitment. Do you understand, Hermione?" Viktor told her gently.

Hermione nodded without looking at him. Oh yeah, she understood. All men were scum and should be damn well treated like one. "Great." He smiled and pecked her on her cheek before walking back toward his group of friends. Hermione shook her head and turned back to the counter. She handed the cup to the bartender who gave her quick refill and she gulped it down in a matter of seconds.

"Ugh!" She suddenly heard. She turned sideways and smiled as her two friends came toward her. Lavender seemed to be twisting her face in disgust while Luna was telling her something.

"And there was one cubicle where the vomit was all over the toilet seat but not in the toilet…"

"Okay, enough. I have officially lost my appetite." She smiled when she saw the beer mug in Hermione's hand. "Oh, you're too kind." She grabbed the mug out of Hermione's hand and quickly drank the contents.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed. Lavender smiled a sheepish smile as she put down the mug. Luna shook her head and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So," Luna said, after sipping her wine. "what did Viktor say?" Hermione sighed. Was that the best category she could come up with?

"He told me we wouldn't work out if we tried. I wanted the stereotypical things and he wanted the non-committal things." Hermione told them. They all had sympathetic looks in their eyes but Hermione shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter. I never liked him much anyway."

There was suddenly an odd silence among them. Luna sipping away at her white wine, Hermione gulping down her repeated re-fills of beer and Lavender taking drags of her cigarette. She then dumped it in the ash tray and looked over at her two friends.

"Robert hasn't called me since that night we had sex." She ordered a martini and looked back at them. "I don't know why. They all say I'm great in bed so I was sure he would call back for more."

"Maybe he didn't want to be so forward on the first date," Luna suggested. "and is rather ashamed to call you."

"Oh, please, Luna. He's a man." Lavender quickly dismissed Luna's judgment. "So, basically, I'm free for the night. You?" Hermione nodded. "What about you, Luna?"

"I haven't had a date in a month." Luna replied.

"Then tonight's the night, ladies." Lavender said, turning to face the rest of the bar. "We'll be doing a little man hunting." Luna and Hermione both turned the same position as Lavender. It was after a while when Lavender spotted someone. "Look at that guy over there."

The others looked in the direction Lavender was pointing at. The man was smiling and happily greeting his friends. He had short brown hair and pale blue eyes. Of course, a nice physique. He looked like a man who had a stable life on his shoulders. "Looks like your type, Luna." Lavender quipped.

Luna looked over the man once and shook her head. "No. I think he's getting a little old. See the gray hairs." Hermione and Lavender looked at Luna as if she had two heads growing out of her.

"No, Luna, we're getting too old." Hermione said. "Plus, I don't see any gray hairs." Luna shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

"You know, Luna, your prince charming is not going to be perfect. He's bound to have a misfit somehow. So, if you're looking for _the_ perfect man, you're out of luck." Lavender said.

"I don't want_ the _perfect man, I want _my_ perfect man." Luna said defensively.

"Well, _your_ perfect man is too perfect for you!" Lavender said, slightly irritated.

"Alright, enough!" Hermione said, calming down the two. "Look, Lavender, it's not our fault that Luna believes in a happy ending out of a fairy tale book and we don't." No one said a thing after that. When Hermione Granger said enough, she meant it.

Suddenly, they heard a laugh from a section of the bar where Viktor came from. They all looked at the source of the laughter. "Wow." Whispered Hermione.

"He's hot." Lavender said, nodding in approval of his looks.

"Yeah, he is." Luna added. "Who is he?"

"Who? That guy?" They all turned to bartender who was busy wiping the glasses. They all nodded. The bartender grinned. "Comes around here everyday. Same time, same place. Always joking around with friends, playing poker. He's quite popular."

"What's his name?" Hermione asked.

"They call him Harry Potter."

------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter looked at his share of the cards and then back to the players. He nearly laughed when he saw Ron. He looked like he was cracking under the pressure. He looked over at Dean who was shaking his head slightly. Then, last bit not least, Viktor. He hated trying to decipher Viktor's emotion. He would always stare at the table emotionless. Like a rock.

Ron burst. He dropped his cards. "I'm done." Soon Dean followed suit. Harry looked up at Viktor who had finally recovered from his stony state. He smiled at Harry and drew out his hand. Ron and Dean had their eyebrows raised, looking amused.

"Three Aces and a King." Harry stated. "Amusing." Viktor nodded and was about to tell the men to draw out their cash when Harry's voice stopped him. "But…not amusing enough." He drew out his cards and Dean and Ron sat back in their chairs, grinning.

Harry had drawn a flush.

Viktor paled. Ron chuckled and drew out his money. Dean did the same, shaking his head. Harry collected it. A small grin never leaving his face. Viktor sighed and reluctantly took out his share of the deal too. "Well, I guess the undefeated Harry Potter wins again." Harry's grin became wider as he nodded. "You're great at poker and you're great when it comes to bet. Never loses one." Viktor glanced over at Hermione staring straight at Harry. He furrowed his brows in confusion. Why was she…? Suddenly, an idea dawned on him. He smiled and looked at Harry. "Harry, I think its time for another bet."

Harry slowly looked at him. His eyes observing Viktor warily. Ron chuckled. "You just can't stand losing can you Viktor?" He said. "You just had to lash out back with another challenge." Viktor looked over at Ron and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, _Ronald_, what can I say? They are addictive." He said, drawing out the Ron's full name making him wince. He smirked at him, causing Ron to be red with embarrassment.

"What is it, Viktor?" Harry asked. Trying to give Ron some time to cool down. Viktor looked back at Harry, a mischievous smile on his face. Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"See the girl with the curly hair. In the red sweater? Her name's Hermione Granger." He started. They all looked at Hermione, talking to Luna and Lavender. Harry nodded, looking at Hermione. "I have been trying six months to get her in my bed." He looked at Harry again. "I failed."

"I wonder why?" Ron mumbled to Dean who snorted. Viktor heard and gritted his teeth. Ron looked at Viktor and smiled. "Sorry, mate, couldn't resist." Viktor ignored Ron and continued.

"But I don't think you could do any better, Harry. She's a tough nut to crack." he said. "And I'm willing to pay five thousand pounds to support my opinion."

"So you're betting five thousand pounds that I can't get her in my bed in six months." Harry concluded. Viktor shook his head.

"No, Harry, I'm betting five thousands pounds that you can't get her in your bed in _four_ months." He corrected. Harry nodded, slightly impressed at Viktor's bet.

"And if I lose…"

"If you lose…" Viktor smirked before continuing, "You'll have to pay ten thousand." Harry's brows rose, making Viktor smile wider.

"What!" Dean said, sitting up. "Wait, that's not right. That doesn't make any sense."

"Dean's right, Harry," Ron spoke up. "That's not fair."

"Now, hold on Ron. Why should Harry be worried about the money? After all, he _never loses a bet_." The way he said it made Harry think about it even more. Of course, he wasn't worried about losing. He looked over where Hermione was. She was out of her chair and was making her way to the bathroom.

He nearly cringed at the sight of her attire. She was wearing a red sweater with a red skirt that reached to her knees. He glanced at her shoes. Well, he had to admit they did look okay. They were open toed white slippers and both had a miniature cherry at the top. "So, Harry," He turned from her to Viktor's direction. Viktor was holding out his hand. "What do you say?"

He didn't care what his friends said; the bet would be a piece of cake. "I'll do it." He said and he and Viktor shook hands. Ron and Dean shook their heads at Harry.

He was doomed.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was returning from the bathroom. She was a little bit better now that she had her friends to talk to. Viktor would be soon forgotten. He would soon be wind beneath the trees, a memory that would only be remembered when she became old. A name that would just pick up a slight familiarity if ever heard again. It was over and she was finally free to move on with her life.

Down with the old and in with the….

"Remember, Harry. If you succeed in getting Hermione in bed in four months then I'll give you the five thousand. God, I'll even make the check now."

What?

They could never be talking about her.

Never.

She sneaked behind the plant that was facing the group. Harry Potter had his arms folded, looking at Viktor making the check. Viktor put it in his check book and put it back in his pocket. "Bad move, mate." The one with blazing red hair was saying as he shook his head.

She emerged from her hiding place and numbly walked back to the counter. She sat down with her mouth gape. She couldn't believe what she just heard. What she just saw…. "How could he?" She whispered. Lavender and Luna stopped talking to look at their friend. "How could he place a bet on me?" She exclaimed. "And that…man had the audacity to accept it!"

Lavender and Luna looked at each other and then their friend, confused. "What are you talking about, Hermione?" Luna asked. But Hermione ignored the question.

"I'll tell you about it later." She said. She grabbed her bag and got up. "Let's go. I don't want to stay here anymore." She walked toward the exit with two confused friends trailing behind her. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand touch her arm. She turned around to see a man with raven black hair which was slightly messy and deep green eyes.

She could have got lost in them if she wasn't so angry.

"Hermione, right?" He asked giving her a charming smile "My name's Harry and I…" But he was cut off when she pulled her hand roughly from his grip.

"Get away from me, you jackass." She hissed at him and turned her heel to go. Harry brows rose in surprise while Viktor chuckled.

"Strike one." He said.

xxx

**AN: **Finally, I'm finished. Okay, here's the first chapter, please tell me what you think. Flames are welcomed. I don't know much poker, so sorry if that's wrong…hehe…I'm an idiot…anyway, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**BET ME!**

**The Foolproof Plan**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Yeah, here's another chapter. Short chapter. Shortest I ever wrote in a story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in either HP or _Bet Me_ okay. Now leave me alone…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, they're betting on you?" Lavender cooed. "That's so sexy. I wish someone betted on me." She whined.

"Lavender, it's not something to be happy about. And it's certainly not sexy." Luna replied. "I think you should put dear Mr. Potter in his place."

They had gone back to Hermione's flat to discuss what Hermione had heard. She had been so furious when she told them. She still couldn't believe her ex would bet on her. "I think he's doing to get back at me. Or torture me…whatever." She said. She was still furious so she wasn't really thinking right. She sighed after a while. "What do you think I should do next?"

"Lead him on." Luna said immediately. Hermione and Lavender looked at her incredulously. That was the kind of response that would never leave Luna's mouth. "What?" She said, after she noticed them looking at her. "Look, what I'm trying to say is trick him. Make him think that you're actually falling for him and then, after the four months is up, tell him he's losing the bet because you refuse to have sex with him."

Hermione and Lavender looked at their friend. They were silent through that whole speech. Luna shrugged her shoulders when she saw their expression. "Just something I though up of on the spot."

"You thought of that just a while ago? You're a goddamn genius." Lavender muttered. Luna giggled. "So, Hermione, how about it. You're going to lead the bastard on?" Hermione thought about this for while. She was still surprised her dear Luna could think of something that evil. But what her ex had cooked up was even eviler. She should at least return the favour.

"I…I don't know." She replied. Her friends were about to protest but she beat them to it. "Look, you know I'm not that…experienced at those games. I'm actually the bloody opposite."

"We'll help you, don't worry." Luna said. Lavender jaw dropped. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to know.

"Luna, compared to us, you're a saint! But now, I'm not sure anymore. What have you been doing behind our backs?" She demanded. Luna rolled her eyes at her best friend. She then smiled mysteriously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lavender blinked hard, trying to take it all in. "Anyway, Hermione. I think that you should get back at them. That was a terrible thing to do, betting on you. He damn well deserves the plan."

Hermione cracked a smile. Luna's plan wasn't her thinking but her heart was in the right place. Yep, she hadn't changed much. "Fine. But this plan better go through. I have a lot of other things to do with my time." She then groaned. "Damn! I have to go to the Bridal Shop to get my dress fitted tomorrow. I forgot to tell mother I was coming and Avery is going to kill me if she had to spend time alone with her."

"Couldn't we do this later?" She asked nervously.

"Why do I feel like this is an excuse?" Lavender thought out loud.

"It's not! I'm just really busy that day." She defended herself.

"We have to make this plan fall through. We have to make it foolproof. You can go to your dress fitting. But meet us tomorrow night in the bar, no excuses."

"You sure are serious about this." Lavender said.

"Well, I don't like when guys treat girls with disrespect. And betting on her like she's some sort of object, just crossed the line for me." Luna said, her eyes were ablaze with anger.

xxx

**AN:** Like I said short chapter. Basically, I just needed to bring out the plan. Okay, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**BET ME!**

**I'm Not Fat!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Okay, another chapter. Really long.

**Disclaimer:** (running down the street with a piece of paper) I stole the lawsuit! I stole the lawsuit! They'll never catch me! Mwuhahahahaha!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione rushed inside and stopped at the front desk. She was breathing so hard. Running was not her thing. Anyone in her family with a brain knew that. Her car had to go to the garage for _another _repair, so she had to take the subway.

Bad idea.

She was late and she knew her mother would be screaming at her in a matter of seconds. "Yes, may I help you?" The receptionist asked. Hermione glanced towards the fitting room. Here we go.

3.

"I'm here for the Granger fitting." Hermione replied.

"And who are you?" The receptionist asked.

2.

"Hermione Granger."

1.

"Hermione!" They heard a shout from inside the dressing room. The door flew open and a very thin, very flustered and very angry Jane Granger stormed out. She pinned her lips together, obviously trying not to say something inappropriate to her elder daughter. "Where have you been! You're late! Goodness! Doesn't anyone have a watch these days?" She said, looking at Hermione bare wrists. Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother. "Now, come on! I want you to see the bridesmaid outfits." And just like that, her face instantly turned from raging beast to bride's mother of the year.

Hermione followed her mother inside the fitting room where the rest of the bridesmaids were. There was Avery's best friend ever since kindergarten, Emma, fitting in a…black skirt? And then there was Avery's other two friends, Lisa and Krissa trying on pink shirts?

What?

"Mother. Are those the bridesmaids' dresses?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No, darling, these are outfits. Bridesmaids' _outfits_." Jane replied. Then she shrugged when she saw Hermione's shocked face. "Dresses make everyone seem fatter these days and that is the last thing these thin little girls need." She smiled at the three women trying to fit into the skirts and shirts.

"Of course mother." Hermione rolled her eyes. "It had to be you." Jane smiled wider and Hermione shook her head. The poor woman had so much self-pride she couldn't realize that the statement was more of an insult than a compliment.

Her mother grabbed another _outfit_ and gave it to Hermione. Suddenly, she frowned. Hermione was dressed in a blue sweater and a blue skirt. "Darling. You couldn't find anything better to wear?" Hermione looked at her attire and then rolled her eyes.

That was her mother for you.

'You should always be thin otherwise you may never marry.' That was the quote her mother always used on her sister and her. It was the quote that followed her into junior high and high school. Into college and hell, even into work. But the problem? No matter how many times her mother said it; it never had such an effect on her like her sister. She was always the fat one and her mother hated her for it. The only time her mother was actually 'human' to her was when she was sick and lost ten pounds.

Her mother was like an overage model.

Her sister always wanted to please her mother. Wanted to be thin like her and marry at the same age.

That was second reason Hermione never liked Avery's fiancé in the first place. He wasn't that great for her sister. Not her type. In all honesty, Hermione thought her sister didn't love him. She was 'becoming of age' as her mother put it and Krissa's ex was single. Yeah, Greg, the guy she was marrying was her best friend's ex. He cheated on Krissa with a slut and then went to Avery. Five months after Avery's 24th birthday, they're getting married. A little too soon, don't you think?

Oh, yeah, she also thought her mother planned it.

Never leave out Mama Granger when we're talking about marriage.

'Well," Jane said distastefully. "Put it on." Hermione went inside the dressing room. First, she decided to tackle the skirt. She pulled it up to her thighs…and it couldn't go anymore. Uh…Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion as she tried to pull up the skirt. It wouldn't budge! Why? She had given her mother the measurements to give to the seamstress…..

Then it her. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

Her _mother_ tampered with the measurements. She let out a low growl as she put on back her clothes. She stormed out of the dressing room and walked toward her mother. "What the hell did you do to my measurements!" She shouted from behind Jane. Jane turned around and smiled at her as if Hermione never said a thing.

"Darling! Look at your dear sister!" She squealed. Hermione cringed at her mother's excitement. "Come back out Avery!" Her mother called. Avery came out of the dressing room. She was forcing a smile on her face as Krissa and Lisa surrounded her, giggling like idiots. Emma, on the other hand, rolled her eyes at them. Hermione's jaw dropped. Isn't that…? "My dress fits perfectly on her, don't you think, 'Mione?"

"You're making her wear _your_ wedding dress?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Of course! It's only traditional." Her mother said. She then sighed. "But it looks a little small for her."

"Well, obviously, mother. You were a size four then. Now, you're just a size two. It's only reasonable." Hermione said. Now, we know she said it sarcastically. But it was, surprisingly, the truth.

"Yeah, you're right." Her mother said. "Especially around the torso. Honey, we're going to have to work on all that stomach fat…"

"What stomach fat!" Hermione and Emma both loudly interrupted. "She hardly has any stomach fat!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I just want her to be happy on her wedding day." Her mother defended.

"Oh, sure, mother. Happy and _gaunt_." Hermione snapped.

"What's wrong with you, darling?" Her mother asked calmly. She then told Avery to take off the dress and wait for them in the lobby. Her mother stopped walking and turned around to a steaming Hermione. "Please don't tell me you and Viktor are…well…"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them again and the anger vanished. What replaced it was worse. Her mother looked on with worried eyes. "Mother," Hermione started. "Viktor and I…have broken up." She said. She looked up at her mother who shook her head.

"Oh, Hermione!" Her mother said exasperatedly. "Why couldn't it be after the wedding!" She turned to her daughter. "What happened?" It was more out of curiosity than concern.

"I don't know, mother, he just…I don't know…."

"Let me rephrase that." She cut her off. "What didn't you do to make him leave you?" Hermione's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes angrily at her mother.

"It's not my fault!" She retorted.

"Of course it is, Hermione!" Her mother shouted back. "You're always the bad end of all your relationships! Your very _short_ relationships!" Then, she realized… "You refused him, didn't you?" Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"Mother!" She looked around. "There were times he suggested it and I said no…"

"You should have yes! You let him slip through your fingers, Hermione!" Her mother sat down. "And right now when you need a date for the wedding!" Her mother loudly whined.

"Mother, I am saving myself for marriage, you know that…"

"What marriage!" Her mother snapped at her. "He was the only chance you had!" Hermione pinned her lips together in an attempt to stop all the filthy words she wanted to say to her mother. Relax, Hermione. Let her just have her say. "Hermione you need to go back to him and tell him…."

"No, mother!" She had had enough! It was one thing to insult her love life but another thing to command her in what she should do.

"Fine. If you won't go back to him, then I suggest you start dating. Because if you don't have a date for the wedding, don't bother showing up!" By this time, Avery and her friends had left the dressing room and were in the background listening to the argument. There was a long pause and Hermione's head was down. Avery looked on, sympathetically.

"Mother." Avery said. She came forward and put her arms around Hermione. "Please. She's my sister; she needs to be at my wedding." Avery pleaded.

"Avery, I know. But everything has to be perfect. _Perfect_. I won't have her personal bad luck ruin it." Her mother folded her arms.

"Look, Hermione _will_ find a date before the wedding." She looked at Hermione. "Won't you?" Hermione hesitated before nodding. Avery smiled. "There. See, mother, perfect." Jane looked at her two daughters for a moment before replying.

"Fine." Jane said. Avery smiled. Being the mediator of their arguments was tough but in the end it was all worth it. "Oh, and would you please try to lose some weight before dating again, darling?" Avery and Hermione rolled their eyes.

Their mother always knew how to kill a moment.

"You're not fat, Hermione. Just a little…plump." Avery assured her.

xxx

Lavendor checked the doorway for the third time. Many people were exiting and entering but none of them were Hermione. Luna furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at her watch. "Is she there?" She said without looking up.

"Nope." Lavender said and they both sighed. "Where could she be? She doesn't leave the office until 8. It's now after ten. She's supposed to be here."

"Harry!" They both looked to where the outburst came from. It was from a man with blazing red hair. He walked towards Harry, who had just arrived, and led him to their table.

"Great. He's here but she isn't." Luna said, sounding very irate. She hated when something she planned wasn't going on schedule. She glanced toward the entrance and smiled in relief. Hermione had arrived. They waved at her and she waved back.

She walked up to the counter and sat down between Luna and Lavender. "Sorry I'm late." She apologized. "I was trying to look for something great to wear."

"Oh, now I understand." She patted Hermione's back. "You see, Luna, with her dreadful wardrobe it can be quite hard." Hermione glared at her while Luna laughed.

"Moving on, where is he?" Luna pointed to him talking with a group of men. Hermione nervously bit her lip. No pressure, Hermione. Just act cool and casual. "My guess is that he's going to come over and try to sweep you off your feet."

"You try to play hard to get." Lavender finished. Hermione nodded. She turned around to the bartender and ordered a large beer.

Lavender gasped when she saw the large amount of beer Hermione was going to chug down. "No, no, no, no!" She grabbed the beer mug from Hermione. "None of that. We want you completely sober."

"One drink is not going to hurt me, Lavender." Hermione said.

"She's right. It's not like she going to take a dozen." A deep voice said from behind. And there he was: Harry Potter looking dashing as ever: those deep, emerald eyes and that drop dead gorgeous smile.

"Thank you very much, Mr…?"

"Potter. Harry Potter."

"Right. Thank you, but I could have defended myself very well. I didn't need your help." Hermione was surprised at how calm that sounded. It was actually convincing.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Harry emitted a deep chuckle. "I knew that. I was just trying to be the hero so that you could invite me over. Did it work?" Hermione smiled at him and shook her head.

"No. But I'll let you off for today." She said.

His smile became wider. "Great." He sat on the stool between her and Lavendor and ordered two glasses of white wine.

"Who said I wanted white wine, Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked him. Harry raised an eyebrow. Did she have a problem with everything he did?

"Well, your friend did say no beer…"

"So, you feel you have the right to choose my drinks for me too?" Hermione charged. Before Harry could reply, Lavender had cut in the conversation.

"Can I speak to Hermione for a moment please?" She asked. She dragged Hermione away. "What is wrong with you? You're supposed to play hard to get, not scare him away."

"It's not my fault he feels like he needs to take over." Hermione said, folding her arms. "He's rather stuffy, don't you think?"

"No, Hermione, you're the one that's stuffy." Lavender replied. "Just relax."

"I am relaxed."

"No, you're not. Relax." She dragged Hermione back to the counter and carried on her conversation with Luna. Hermione sat down beside Harry again and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not myself today." At least she was honest with that part. "I'll have the white wine." Harry put it infront of her.

"Don't worry, you were nervous." Harry said, calmly. Hermione's jaw nearly fell to the floor. _How the hell did he know that?_ "I could see it in your face, Ms…I don't know your name."

"Hermione Granger." She said.

"Hermione. That's a nice name." He said. Hermione smiled. Somehow, she loved the way he said it. "Do, you have a nickname, Hermione?" And somehow, she loved seeing those tiny sparks in his deep emerald eyes.

"Yes, 'Mione." Hermione replied.

"I'll buy you another drink, 'Mione?"

"Yes, you can." She said, almost whispering. He smiled gently and turned to the bartender to re-order. How could she been taken up by this man's whim, his charms, his eyes….

"You're drooling." Someone whispered behind her. Hermione turned to Lavender. "Are you falling for him, Hermione?"

"No! I don't like him." Hermione said. "He's just buying me a drink." Lavender seemed to be satisfied with this answer and she turned to Luna again. Harry set the drink down in front of her and Hermione drank it with ease. Harry was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Hermione looked up and saw a woman with long, black hair and exotic looking features standing behind Harry. She looked voluptuous in a deep red dress that seemed to outshine the rest of the customers' own clothing. "Hello, Harry." Her smile was sensual, tantalizing the other men in the bar. Their gazes never left the sexy woman in that amazing red dress. In fact, she loved the attention she was getting. She wasn't surprised. She knew she was beautiful. And she knew she looked even better today.

She knew the male character well. Having gone through university studying sexology for many years gave her that kind of knowledge. It was with this knowledge that the red dress seemed suitable for that night. A male can't get enough of a woman in a red dress. Harry turned around and smiled politely at her. "Hello, Cho." Cho leaned on the counter giving Harry a bird's-eye-view of her assets. Harry was quite aware of this action but still looked at her squarely in the eyes. Cho's smile faltered.

Her instincts had worked on every man possible.

Except for Harry.

"Harry, we need to talk." She said.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He had been avoiding this. He had been avoiding this for two months. He had broken it off with Cho when she decided it was time for them to be married. She told him she had it all planned out ever since they met at this same bar. She was working on a thesis for her class and he was available. She was studying the single male behaviour around the female and it was to be an example for her students' observation.

Little did she know that she got caught up in this man's charms. It was safe to say she fell for him. Hard. Now, she's in love with him and wants to spend the rest of her life with him. But when she suggested it, he ran away.

Typical single male behaviour.

"We have talked." Harry said. He was about to turn when she grabbed his hand. "Cho…"

"Just please listen, Harry." Cho said. "I love you and I know for a damn fact that you love me too. We have gone through all the stages Harry: lust, attraction, infatuation, deep infatuation and love. We're in the love stage Harry. Two months after love is marriage. It's logical, it's science."

"I don't want to get married, Cho." Harry groaned. And _he_ knew for a damn fact that he didn't love her. If he actually followed her damn theory he'd be between lust and attraction. "Now, can I please get back to my conversation?" His jaw dropped as he only saw thin air Hermione was gone and so were her friends.

"Harry, but…we love each other." Cho made one last attempt. She had to defend her theory. And she couldn't lose Harry.

"Cho, drop it!" Harry snapped. His eyes searched the room for Hermione. Where the hell was she? He got up from his seat and dug his hands in his pockets. He couldn't lose his chance to know Hermione. He wouldn't.

"Harry…" Cho whispered.

Why couldn't Cho leave him alone?

Cho got up when she got the message that Harry wanted to be alone. "You'll come back to me." They always do. And she knew that for a fact.

………………………………………

"I can't believe he's involved with someone!" Hermione shouted in the bathroom, her voice echoing on the bare walls. "Did he really think I was that stupid!" She screamed again. Luna and Lavender covered their ears, wincing everytime she screamed. She looked at them. "Do I look that stupid?" Lavender and Luna looked relieved once she stopped shouting.

"No, Hermione. He's the stupid one." Luna said.

"Well, good." Hermione nodded. "Now I'm off the plan." She washed her hands and tried unsuccessfully to fix her untamed hair. "Good." Yes, it was excellent. But...

Why did she feel sad?

Did she want to experience the time with him?

Nonsense. Complete, utter nonsense.

"C'mon. I have a beer outside with my name on it." She smiled. Luna laughed and Lavendor rolled her eyes at her best friend. They exited the bathroom and sat down at their regular seats.

As Hermione chugged down her first beer for the night, she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Where were you?" She nearly choked on her beer as she turned around and faced Harry. He smiled at the shocked woman. "What? You thought I had abandoned you."

"Well, your girlfriend caught us…" She noticed he cringed. "You two aren't together?" She asked, half surprised and, despite her inner judgment, half-pleased. He shook his head. "Oh. I thought…"

"Yes, you assumed we were." He sat beside her and ordered a martini. "I was about to say something to you, but Cho…"

"Cho? That's her name? Funny name."

"I thought so too…"

"So what was she doing here?" She didn't want to seem paranoid but a little curiosity never hurt anyone. Harry raised his brows but calmly smiled.

"She needed closure."

"How did you two break up?" Hermione interrupted his reply. She took another sip of her beer and looked at him innocently. He seemed taken aback by this question but she continued. "I mean, did you cheat on her? Did she cheat on you? Did you two grow apart…what?

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes." She answered sweetly. The more she knew about this man, she more she wanted to find ways to take him down. And all he could see from this was plain curiosity. It was too perfect.

"We grew apart." He replied. He felt uncomfortable telling her this but if this was the only way for her to communicate with him then so be it. Hermione nodded her head, soaking it all in.

"I thought so." Hermione said, grinning. Harry narrowed his eyes at her. Was she teasing him or interrogating him? She looked at her watch and gasped. "Crap! It's twelve. I have an early meeting at work tomorrow." She turned to Lavender and Luna. "Hey, can we go?"

Before Luna or Lavender could reply, Harry intervened.

"I could walk you home." Hermione turned to Harry, surprised. It seemed as if with every minute that passed, he seemed more interesting. "If that's all right with your friends." The two friends looked at each other and smiled.

"We certainly don't mind." Lavendor said. There were noticeable twinkles in her eyes. "We know that Hermione will be well in your hands."

"Great." Harry said. Before Hermione could protest, he was holding her hand and carrying her to his previous table. There was the man with blazing red hair playing cards with his other friends. Harry tapped him on his shoulder. He looked up. "See those two?" He pointed to Lavender and Luna chatting away. "Make sure they get home safely. I wouldn't want Hermione worrying about them." His friend nodded and continued his game.

"You didn't have to do that." Hermione told him once they reached outside. Harry smiled and shrugged.

"I wanted to." Hermione was impressed. She had to admit that. He had the charms and he cared. She didn't deserve such treatment. If this was one night, how was she going to survive the six months? She never had a good experience with men but Harry could label the anatomy of a woman with his eyes closed.

This was going to be very difficult.

"Where do you live, Hermione?" Harry's voice snapped her back to reality. He opened his car door but Hermione quickly closed it. Harry raised his brow at her as she smiled.

"My house is just a few blocks from here." She said. She was surprised at how she could take control. It empowered her greatly.

"If it was so near, why did you want to leave early?" Harry asked.

Hermione stared at him with large brown innocent eyes and shrugged. "I don't know."

It was then that Harry smiled. He was catching on…

"You wanted me to walk with you." Harry stated. Hermione continued to stare at the man before her.

"Maybe." Harry laughed. She turned. "Are you coming?" Harry shook his head and walked with her down the sidewalk.

"So, what do you do, Hermione?" Harry asked. They were now out of reach of the bar and Hermione had told him they were getting close.

"I'm an actuary." She said. He nodded. She didn't seem like one to him. But then again, it could all be an act. Maybe she knew….no. She couldn't have known. She would have made a scene in the bar. No, she couldn't possibly….

"And what do you do?" She asked snapping him from his thoughts.

"I own a small business." He replied. She nodded her head.

"And any talents?" Whoa, slow down, Hermione. Too many questions. _What was I? An interrogator? _Hermione scolded herself. This would be the last question she asked. Then, it would a silent walk home. And she could bet on it.

"Nothing in particular." Harry replied. What surprised Hermione the most was that he seemed to answer these questions with ease. There was no stuttering, no hesitation. Did everything seem like smooth sailing with this guy? Did he actually think he was winning? "But, I do have a talent of knowing what every girl wants."

"Really?" Hermione said. "Every man thinks they do."

"Is that a statistic?" Teasing felt relaxing at the moment.

"Yes, it's a well-known fact."

"Well, I'm not like the other men. I really do know." Harry tried to convince her.

"I don't believe you." Hermione simply said.

"You don't believe that I can know every little detail about a woman down to the colour of their cell phone?" Harry said incredulously. Every woman he had gone out with believed it and loved it.

Then again, this was an actuary. Not some dumb, ditzy, blonde.

"4 in out 5 men think they know everything about a woman but when you check, they're the ones with the worst experiences." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I'm not saying that you have the worst experiences, Mr. Potter, but I simply can't believe you know everything."

"Is this a challenge, Ms. Granger?" Harry said. Hermione was surprised that he didn't seem unfazed by it. He was right. He really wasn't like the others.

"Fine." She replied. "Tell me the colour of my cell phone."

"Gray and silver." He said immediately.

Hermione smiled. "No."

"You're lying." He said.

"I have a yellow one with daises." Hermione replied.

"Like I said, you're lying"

_Ring._

It was her cell. She took it out. "Hello?"

"Are you in bed with him?"

"Lavendor!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm walking with him to my house."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "Well, carry on." She hung up. Hermione sighed and hung up also. She looked at Harry. He had a smug grin on his face.

"What?"

"Not gray and silver, huh?" She looked at her cell phone. It was gray and silver. She closed her eyes. _Crap._ She sighed.

"Fine. You win." Harry laughed and Hermione wanted to staple his mouth shut. "But, I still don't believe you know everything about us." They approached a boarding house. "This is where I live." She turned to Harry and smiled. "Thank you for walking me home."

"You're welcome." She walked to the steps and saw Harry trailing behind. She turned to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I said I would walk you home and I'm walking you all the way home." Hermione gave out a short laugh.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Hermione rolled her eyes. How could she argue with this man? She nodded and they entered the building. They climbed up the steps and passed one apartment.

"That's where Luna lives." Harry nodded.

They reached the last apartment. "And this is where I live. You don't have to come inside, you know."

"I know." She turned around to face him, drawing a short gasp when she noticed how close their faces were. All she could think of was getting lost in those beautiful green eyes… "Good-bye." Harry said. Hermione recovered from her stupor just in time to see Harry exiting the building.

She opened the door, entered the apartment and closed the door. She had to admit that he was great to be around with…._Crap!_ She thought. _I didn't give him my phone number._ She groaned.

Luna was going to kill her in the morning.

xxx

**AN:** Long, I know. I just hope it was interesting. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**BET ME!**

**The First…Um…Date?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **OMG, these reviews! Thank you so very much and I will try to update very often. Some people have a problem with Hermione being fat. Okay, first of all, her mother's a deranged woman who doesn't know that being a size two isn't really normal. Second of all, Hermione isn't fat. She's just _slightly_ plump. Slightly being the operative word. It isn't obvious. Now enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Fine! Here! (hands paper back to lawyer) I was so close! (grumbles) Stupid policemen chasing me and arresting me. I'll have revenge!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter entered his small office next morning. It had been a long night for him. Trying to charm a very complicated lady and walking her home could really take a lot out of you. Especially if you're not used to it. After saying good-night to Hermione he had to walk to his home and finish the paperwork that was due the next day.

He put down his briefcase and immediately sat down at his desk. He smiled as his body adjusted to the comfy chair. _This is much more like it_. He thought as he closed his eyes. The paperwork took a lot out of him. He had finally finished around two in the morning and he hadn't been able to get much sleep.

"Hey, Harry, you get her in bed yet?" Ron's voice forced Harry to open his eyes. There was the tall redhead, standing infront of him grinning like any idiot would. Harry grinned and closed his eyes again.

"No, not yet. I have plenty of time." He yawned. "Viktor gave me six months."

"Yeah, and before you know it, the six months will be up." Ron warned. "So, you think she's okay?" Harry opened his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"She's…complicated." Harry said. "I don't know how to explain her. It's like she's hiding something from me and wants me to figure it out but at the same time, trying to look innocent as if nothing is kept a secret between us." Harry contemplated. "Does that make sense?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. By the way you say it, she does sound complicated." He then grinned. "Thank God her friends aren't." Harry rolled his eyes and leaned in. Somehow, sleep was long forgotten. "Luna's great. I mean, I know I only talked to her for a night but she's amazing. I've never met anyone like her. Do you think…she's the one?"

Harry suddenly became uneasy once that question was asked. Harry was never the one for commitment. If anything, he would be the one running out if the relationship became too serious. Thus, the reasonhe's been running away from Cho. She wanted marriage. He didn't. Frankly, he thought marriage was for the bored. The people who had nothing else to do with their lives other finding love and getting married. People who didn't look beyond love as living. And he was always trying to be the opposite.

Face it.

It was better his way.

"I don't know Ron." Harry replied. "You know I'm not the one you should be asking. Maybe a therapist?" Harry joked. Ron frowned as Harry laughed.

"Finding the one isn't wrong, Harry." Ron defended. "Finding love is…"

"Beautiful, amazing? Tell me, Ron. I want to know." Harry said sarcastically. Before Ron could make a comeback, in walks Seamus. He had a foolish grin on his face. Harry grinned and leaned back in his chair. "Got some last night?" He asked Seamus. Seamus's grin becomes wider, proving Harry's claim. "So, who was the…uh… unlucky girl?" Seamus gave a look sending Harry into fits of laughter.

"If you must know, it was Lavender." Harry stopped laughing and froze. Ron's jaw dropped and it was Seamus's turn to laugh, "Oh, gosh, look at those faces…"

"Seamus…please tell me it's a joke." Harry said, cutting Seamus off.

"It's not." Seamus simply replied. Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend. He wasn't surprised that Seamus had a one night stand. He was surprised that he had a one night stand with Lavender.

"But, she didn't want to walk with you." Ron spoke up.

"Well, people change, Ron." Seamus said. He took out a piece of paper. And I've got her number." He added proudly. Ron shook his head at his friend.

Harry's head snapped up. Crap. Crap, Crap, _Crap!_ He forgot to ask for Hermione's number. There was one thing Harry never forgot to do when with a girl: ask for her number. So why did he forget? Was it because he wanted to get out of that house as soon as possible? Or was he distracted at how beautiful Hermione was….

"Harry, you finish the paperwork? I need to carry it over to Mr. Harris." Harry's thoughts were disturbed by Ron's voice. He took up the small project and gave it to Ron. "So, are you going to see Hermione tonight again?" Ron asked.

Harry wasn't sure.

He didn't even have her number.

……………………………………………

Hermione put the empty mug on her desk and proceeded to type. But everytime she finished a sentence, he would be in her mind again. His smile, his charm, and his gentlemanly ways: they were perfect, simply perfect…

_Argh! Stop thinking about him, Hermione!_

He's a player. He's a cheater. He breaks women's hearts. He's nothing but scum. Low down scum and he deserves to lose this bet. Just to deflate his already oversized ego. Hermione smiled and turned to her work. The fantasies of Harry Potter were long gone now. She could finally finish her work.

_Ring!_ Hermione glanced at her work phone ringing away. She was surprised that someone was calling her so early in the morning. Hermione suddenly gasped.

She knew who was calling.

Harry. He was calling to see if she was doing okay. Her heart began to beat a little faster. He was calling on her to see if she had had a restful night. The drumming was so loud she was almost sure her secretary was hearing it. He was calling on her to see if they could have dinner. Hermione smiled. He was so sweet.

_Ring!_

"Hello?" Hermione said. _No! Too eager! _ She cleared her throat. _Next time, try to be a little bit more subtle of your feelings._ "Harry," she said smoothly, "is that…"

"Harry? Who's Harry?" Her mother's high pitched voice boomed over the other line. Hermione's eyes opened wide in surprise. _Mother!_ She cleared her throat again. She needed to be calm. "Mother. What is it?" She ignored her mother's question.

"Darling, have you found a date for the wedding yet?"

"Uh…"

"I want to ask him if he'll have chicken or fish." Her mother added. Hermione inwardly groaned. What was she going to tell her mother? "Hermione, are you still there? You do remember we have a fitting appointment in two days. I'm sure you've put it in your planner." Silence. "Hermione! answer when I'm talking to you!" Her mother snapped at her. Hermione jumped in her seat once she heard her mother's high-pitched shout.

"Mother. I haven't really found someone yet…" It was better to tell her the truth. What would be the point of lying when she knew her mother would find out the truth? Mama Granger always found out the truth.

"What do you mean…? Have you been following your diet?" Her mother inquired. Hermione sighed. Her mother had suggested (but with Mama Granger it was more instilled than anything else) that she use one of her diets. Hermione had chosen the most humane one. And God, how she detested that diet! The diet consisted of no bread, no fatty foods…basically, no carbs…at all! Not even her beloved, delectable Krispy Cream Donuts. It pained her terribly to not have her donuts.

"Of course I've been following my diet. But, mother, my weight doesn't really matter…"

"Of course it does!" Her mother shrieked. Hermione rolled her eyes. Was the point of arguing with her? "Darling, you have to take action. How about you go to one of those dating services…?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Hermione, don't let your pride get in the way!" Her mother snapped. "You're unbearable!" Thoughtful silence and then, "Hermione, I'm giving you a month. _One_ month. No more." And with that, she hung up the phone.

…………………………………………..

Harry had been staring at the phone number for a long time. Lavender, after a long argument as to why he forgot to ask for Hermione's number, reluctantly gave it to him. Should he call her now or not? Should he wait for a day to pass? Maybe he should wait a week. He wasn't so sure. He generally didn't have a problem with calling women and setting up dates with them but this wasn't any ordinary woman.

This woman was special. Special to the point that it became slightly scary.

Maybe he should call in a week.

No. He had made a bet to get her. And he always got what he wanted. This woman was just an ordinary woman who was probably dying for him to call. Harry took up the receiver and dialed the number.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Hermione's voice sounded through his receiver.

"Hello, Hermione." Harry heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione smoothly replied. Harry grinned. Was she nervous? "Why did you call? Did you leave something at my place?" Harry chuckled at her respond. And she was trying to make it seem as if nothing in particular was happening.

"No." Harry replied. "Aren't you happy I called?" _Or surprised?_

"Not really. Should I be happy?" Harry chuckled again. She was too good.

"Well, since I'm asking you out on a date, it's expected." Another sharp intake of breath followed by a gasp. Harry grinned. He had done it.

"Hm. I guess I should be." Hermione said smoothly without flaw. "When?"

"Tonight."

"_What?_" That seemed to catch Hermione off guard. Her flawlessly smooth tone had been replaced by a nervous outcry. "Uh…you mean…now?"

"If you can make it."

"But…" _Click_. Hermione's jaw dropped.

He had hung up.

…………………………………………….

_Nervous? Nervous! Stop being nervous!_ Hermione scolded herself. Harry had picked her up in half an hour. She didn't know what to wear to this…date. He hadn't given her any clue of the dress code. So she had to make a hard decision between an elegant evening dress and a sweater suit. It wasn't until she saw him walking towards her house in causal jeans and a shirt that she knew she should wear the sweater suit.

Now, here they were driving towards a group of tiny shops. Hermione furrowed her brows. Where the hell was he taking her? He parked the car infront of the last shop and stopped the engine. He came out and opened the passenger door for Hermione. Hermione looked up at the slightly shadowed sign, _Bella_. "Hermione?" Hermione looked at Harry, who was waiting for her to come.

"It's closed." Hermione said, gazing at the sign. Harry smiled.

"No it isn't." Hermione looked at him incredulously as he knocked on the glass door. "Neville!" He shouted. "Neville!"  
"He's obviously not here…" Hermione started. But she was immediately cut off the by the sound of keys opening the door. The door opens and a man, probably in his the same age as Harry smiles widely at him

"Harry Potter! My favourite customer!" He exclaimed. "Come in." Harry leads a silently stunned Hermione inside. "Ah, and who is this lovely lady?"

"Hermione, this is Neville Longbottom. He was my old roommate from college." Hermione holds out her hand for him to shake but instead, he kisses it. Hermione smiles and Harry rolls his eyes. "And Hermione, even from college until now, his charms towards a woman are still cheesy."

"Hey, my wife loves my cheesy charming self." Neville defended himself while Hermione laughed. Harry grinned and showed Hermione to the table next to the window. He hands them their menus and leaves them to decide. After he's gone, Hermione looks up from her menu.

"Nice attempt to a romantic dinner, Harry." Hermione remarked. Harry looked up at the woman before him. "I feel like Lady in _Lady and the Tramp_. Are we going to share a dish of spaghetti and meatballs? Eventually, we'll be chewing on the same spaghetti and our lips will touch?" Hermione smiled at him triumphantly. She had just proven to him that this date was anything but romantic.

It could hardly even be called a date.

Harry tried to become serious but a smile was tugging on his lips. "We could try that." Harry laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes. Her eyes then shifted to the bread basket infront of her.

_Remember Hermione, no bread…_but it looked _so_ good…_you're on a diet. Don't you want to be slimmer?_ Hermione sighed and shook her head. Her mother was even in her head! "Hermione?" She looked up at Harry. He was looking at her, concerned. "Are you alright?" Hermione forced a smile on her face and nodded. Harry raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

Hermione's eyes shifted back to the bread basket. "Yeah, sure." She said distractedly. Harry followed her gaze and smiled.

"You can eat it, Hermione. It's not plastic." He joked.

"No, I can't." She replied. She never broke her stare of the bread basket.

"Why not?" Harry asked. Hermione's head shot up.

"I'm…I'm on a diet." She replied uneasily. "I can't eat any bread. Too much calories…" Harry pushed the bread basket closer to her. "What are you doing?"

"Offering you some bread." Harry replied casually. Hermione couldn't believe she was hearing. In fact, did this man even hear _her_? "You're not fat, Hermione." Harry stated.

"Yes, well, I know I'm not _huge_ but I'm still plump." Hermione tried to defend her diet. Something she promised herself she would never do. She looked at the bread basket once more and sighed. This was too hard.

Harry leaned in, making Hermione's eyes shift to him. "You're not plump either." He whispered. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Now, take the breadstick." Harry added. "You know you want to."

Hermione licked her lips. She hesitantly reached out for the basket. She broke a small piece of the breadstick. She shouldn't be doing this. She _really _shouldn't be. She could hear her mother's high-pitched voice screaming at her now. _Hermione! Hermione, what are you doing! Put down that bread right now! Put it down! _ She bit a smaller piece of her already small piece and chewed it slowly.

She hadn't any bread in a month and she knew she was going crazy without it. But as soon as the bread was in her mouth, she knew nothing ever tasted that good. She closed her eyes and allowed the bread to melt in her mouth and give her the amazing satisfaction she desired.

Harry swallowed hard as another moan of pleasure emitted from Hermione's mouth. He had been watching her for while: her eyes closed as she ate the small piece of bread, the way her mouth made slow movements to take in all the food had to offer, licking her lips after every swallow to make sure she didn't miss a thing….it was amazing at how those lips could move…he wanted to kiss those lips. And he envied the breadstick. He envied it greatly.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Neville's voice took them both out of their deep trances. Hermione dropped the breadstick piece immediately, as if she was committing a crime. She looked at Harry. He looked confused as to why she dropped the breadstick.

Wasn't she enjoying it?

"Yes, we are." Hermione said. Great. She would never live this down. It was his entire fault. He knew she would feel guilty but he did to her anyway. He was cold-hearted, evil and breaks women's hearts…

………………………………….

"Harry, I had a great time tonight." She plastered a smile on her face. Of course Harry could see through it. Anyone with common sense could see that she wasn't at all happy with him. He had forced her to do someone she really wouldn't want to do…or did she want to? She loved food. That wasn't a crime.

Thoughtful silence.

"Well, I should go inside." Hermione said, trying to break the silence. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work. Harry was just…staring at her. "Bye." She turned to go when Harry grabbed her wrist and turned her to him. Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Harry, what are you…?"

He leaned closer to her. This made her shut up immediately. Brown eyes met deep emerald ones. _They're so beautiful…_Hermione thought, slightly dazed by them. He smiled at her amazement. "Bye, Hermione." He whispered. And before she knew it, he had left her.

xxx

**AN: **Blech, crappy. Okay, okay, not my best chapter but, please, work with me on this, okay? Writer's block was killing me. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**BET ME!**

**Delayed**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that the characters are OC, especially Lavender. Except Ron. Can't ever ignore Ron's character. It's too funny. But, I guess you already realized that they were OC, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how was the first date?" Luna asked as soon as she entered the apartment. Today was the girls' day. They had this get together every Friday to talk about their week. "Was it horrible? Did you give him a hard time to impress you? Did you dump your food on his head…what?"

"Slow down, Luna." Lavender said. She took out the scotch from Hermione's cabinet and poured some in a glass. "You sound pathetic." Luna sat down beside Hermione at the dining table. Lavender joined also. Hermione shook her head at her best friends.

"It was okay." She simply replied. Both Luna and Lavender raised their eyebrows in surprise. Detail-hungry Luna was the first to speak.

"That's it?" Luna asked incredulously. "That's all it was? _Okay_?" Hermione slowly nodded. "What about…what did you do?" She asked desperately.

"Relax, Luna. You need this more than I do." Lavender handed her the scotch. "Now, I know for a fact that Hermione isn't going to just tell us that. We wouldn't let her off easy." She leaned in. "So, Hermione, tell us what really happened."

Hermione smiled. "We went to a nice, Italian restaurant called _Bella. _It was so romantic…not that I liked it." She added quickly. "And then…" She frowned. "I ate bread." She replied. "He forced me to eat bread!" Hermione still couldn't believe his persuasion got to her. "I had a great diet which I was finally sticking to and he made me break it!" Luna and Lavender were silent for a while. "Well…?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wow. Your mother doesn't know, right?" Luna asked. Hermione shook her head. "If she knew, and met Harry, she'd kill him." Everyone seemed to agree. "Hermione, don't let him get to you. You have to fight back. You're strong enough."

"I know. But what should I do? The date seemed like a success to him. He's going to want another one." Hermione said.

"Don't give him a fast chance." Lavender said. "Refuse the next time." Luna nodded, agreeing with the advice. Hermione bit her lip. Could she? "Look, you're going with us to meet some persons today at the bar. If he asks you and you don't know how to react we'll send signals to you. You're not alone in this. Remember that."

Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion. "We're going to meet people? I never heard that."

"Yes…well, I made the arrangement. I think you should meet…the guy I'm involved with." Luna said sheepishly. Lavender rolled her eyes while Hermione smiled.

"Really?" Hermione asked enthusiastically. "You think he's the one?"

"Oh, please. It's Harry's best friends." Lavender said. "I've been having sex with one of them. Not very good, though…" She took the untouched scotch from Luna and drank it. Hermione's happy face turned to shock and Luna closed her eyes in shame.

"Luna?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I didn't know until…well, okay, I knew." Hermione was even more surprised. "But he isn't like Harry. He's really great…and human, and sweet and nice to me…"

"Oh, God, she's drooling." Lavender interrupted. Luna gave her and angry glare. Lavender seemed to ignore it. "The fact is, Hermione, we'll be there to watch your back." Hermione sighed and nodded before heading to the kitchen. "Oh, Hermione!" Lavender called out. "Could I get another drink?"

Hermione shook her head and opened the refrigerator. "Sure, Lavender. Anything you desire."

…………………………………….

"Do we have to?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Seamus made their way to the ladies' usual spot. Harry shook his head at his best friend.

"Well, if you're fraternizing with her best friend it would only be right to meet her, Ron." Harry asked. Ron whimpered and Harry cracked a grin.

"Relax." Seamus said. "I've no problem with this."

"Relax? Do you realize that after Harry's broken her heart and she can't find him to murder him, she'll have our heads instead!" Ron exclaimed. "Or did you think we'd be safe!" Harry and Seamus both chuckled at his panic. "This is not funny!" He hissed.

The ladies stood up and smiled once they saw the trio coming towards them. Hermione's smile, though, was rather forced. Harry embraced her and Seamus and Ron (hesitantly) shook her hand. Harry was introduced to Lavender and Luna also.

"Did you know that Luna and I were dating?" Ron asked. He voice slightly cracked. His nervousness was still evident. Hermione nodded. He then looked at Luna and smiled. "I think she's great." Luna blushed and avoided Hermione and Lavender's disapproving stares.

"Lavender and I are dating, also." Seamus said proudly. He put his arm around Lavender's shoulders "You don't have a problem with that, do you, Hermione?" Before Hermione could reply Lavender replied first.

"We are _not_ dating, Seamus." She took his hand off her. "We're just…acquaintances." Seamus' smile faltered a bit but in seconds it was back.

"But you like my acquaintance, right Lavender?"

Lavender turned to him and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Uh-uh." She lied. Hermione and Luna had to fold their lips to stop their laughter.

"Speaking of dates, Hermione," Harry spoke up. "Would like to have a picnic with me on Saturday?" He smiled as his deep emerald eyes looked at her expectantly. Hermione smiled.

_A picnic? He's _so_ sweet! _

Suddenly, she heard a loud cough behind her. She half-turned to see Luna subtly shaking her head. Hermione frowned and turned back to Harry. "Um…I don't think so Harry." It was amazing at how calm she sounded while inside she was a complete mess. Harry frowned also. "I have…things to do and such." _Things to do and such? That is so lame, Granger!_ Harry stared at her for a few moments and she was afraid that he might start interrogating her about what she would be doing. Instead, he just nodded understandably. "Yeah. I have plans on Saturday, so…"

"I understand. Well, at least I tried, right?" Harry said. They both laughed. It wasn't even a joke. "It's after eleven. I know you have a big day of work ahead of you tomorrow. Can I at least escort you back home?" Hermione smiled and nodded. They said their good-byes and headed off.

"Thank you for escorting me home Harry. Again…."

"You want to go." Harry cut her off. He looked at her. "What stopped you from saying yes?" Hermione stopped in her tracks once she heard that comment. She couldn't believe that he had just predicted that! Actually, she couldn't believe a lot of things with this man!

Harry stopped walking also and smiled. "So I am right."

"No." Hermione said immediately. "I just can't believe you have the audacity to predict what I'm thinking." Harry's smile transferred to a grin.

"You're angry."

"No. I'm surprised." She began walking again. "Just…don't do it…ever again." After that statement they walked in complete silence. Each was battling thoughts in their heads about what to say to each other.

They finally reached her house. Hermione turned towards him, Harry-vice-versa. "Well, that was an interesting walk, wasn't it?" Hermione couldn't find anything to say other than that.

"No. It wasn't. You'll take a rain check on that picnic, right?" Harry said bluntly. Before Hermione could reply, he kissed her cheek. That shut Hermione completely up. "Good-bye, Hermione." He walked away before she could even respond.

xxx

It had been a week since their last encounter. Hermione had taken Luna and Lavender's advice. She hadn't called. She hadn't even been at the bar to say hi. She just avoided him. She was avoiding him like nothing ever happened. But things did happen. Huge things. She couldn't just sweep away those events. She really wanted to call him. She really did. But she was afraid. She was afraid that he would put on that irresistible charm, persuade her into going to that picnic and she'll say yes, like the fool she is.

She couldn't let that happen.

So, avoid him she must.

This had to be stopped.

This stall had to be stopped. There was no way in hell he would give up easily. If he had to beg, so be it. But he had to get back on a track. A week. He had given her a week to sort out her feelings and change her mind. Now, he needed to take force.

He dialed her number. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm coming over. Harry." He hung up the phone before she could protest. Now, for a little comfort food. He smiled.

He knew just the thing.

………………………………………………

_Who the hell does he think he is?_ Hermione's thoughts boomed as she paced across her living room floor. She was angry, furious and shocked at the same time. She was, even though she hated to admit it, a little excited about what he would do once he came over.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione groaned. She walked over to open it. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat once she saw Harry's appearance. He was leaning on the doorpost and looked slightly exhausted. His two top buttons were unbuttoned, his tie was loosened and his bangs fell slightly over his eyes.

How can someone that messy look so hot at the same time? Hermione smiled.

Only Harry Potter.

He smiled back and lifted up a bag for Hermione to see. It had on the _Bella _sign on it. "We deliver." He said. Hermione's smile drastically changed to a frown. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"If that doesn't have a salad in there, then it's not allowed in here." She replied. Harry shook his head. "I'm serious, Harry." She said after he came inside. "That will have to go."

"Hermione. The food is not going to poison you." Harry replied. Hermione's face mounted in deep anger.

"So, you're saying that this _junk_ is good for me?" She snapped. Harry turned to look at her. "Is that what you're saying, Harry?"

"No. But it's nice to have some once in a while." He said. Hermione chuckled bitterly.

"You can't be serious." Hermione started. "I think you should leave."

"Hermione, since when have you been on your guard?" Harry asked. He still stood his place. "Are you alright?" Hermione gritted her teeth. That man was really trying her patience.

"No, Harry, I don't think so. Not since I met you." She retorted. "Now please leave." She didn't know how, but in seconds, he had his hands on her shoulder and he was looking in her eyes, concerned.

"Who's involved with me? You or your friends?" Hermione looked up at him. How did he know…? "Hermione, answer me."

"Me." She replied. She dreaded this.

"Then why are your friends ruling you?" Hermione sighed and shook her head. She honestly didn't know. "Come to the picnic with me. Please?" Hermione looked down but Harry raised her head and looked into her eyes. "Please?"

Hermione slowly nodded and Harry smiled. _Me-2, Viktor-1_. "Great. Now, how about some food?" Hermione smiled. "Oh, and there's a salad inside."

xxx

**AN: **Wow, this was a really bad chapter. Reviews (or flames) please!


	6. Chapter 6

**BET ME!**

**Falling For You**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** I think some people think that I've abandoned this fic…not true. Stupid internet. Oh, by the way, this is the real, REAL spelling: Krispy Crème. I don't have the book; someone lost the owner's book (NOT me! I would never do such a thing!) And so I only have people who knew the book from back to front to consult.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you say yes?" Luna asked her best friend. "You could have said anything but yes!" Luna paced up and down Hermione's apartment. She was agitated and annoyed. But not of Hermione's stupid decision. Luna had her own problems to deal with: like falling for the enemy's best friend. Hard. And telling her best friends which would give them perfect reason to call her a hypocrite.

She didn't want that on her conscience.

"I…it's not that I want to but, it's been a week and I guess he deserves it…I-I suppose." Hermione stammered. Luna stopped pacing and stared at her best friend with wide eyes. Hermione looked up. "What is it, Luna?"

"Hermione." Luna breathed in. "He doesn't even deserve you. How could you think of such a thing as he deserves it?" Hermione bit her lip and looked down. Oops…. Luna narrowed her eyes at her. "You're not…?" She stopped. She was afraid to ask. But…she had to. "You're not…falling for him are you?" Hermione's head immediately shot up.

She was afraid of answering that.

To tell the truth, she didn't know. Harry was a great guy to be with but, he seemed a tad annoyed with the whole 'diet thing' and all she wanted him to do was accept it. That he shouldn't lie to her to flatter her. She already knew how that crap worked and she didn't want to go back to it. Hermione looked up at Luna. She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Luna we've only been on one date."

"Yeah, but one date can mean a lot, Hermione." Luna said sitting beside her. "I mean, wasn't he great on the date?" Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes again.

"He made me break my diet!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Crap! That means he's good." Luna said disappointedly. Hermione dropped her jaw in amazement. Luna ignored it. "Okay, we know that the only way to lure you in is food…"

"Luna, that's not true!" Hermione interrupted.

"…therefore he must have brought takeout to you. Hermione, did he bring takeout to you?" Luna asked Hermione after completing her loud thinking. Hermione's eyes became wide with anger and amazement. She was never like that! Was she?

"No!" She exclaimed. Luna furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Then…what?"

"Takeout." Hermione said calmly. Luna sighed and rolled her eyes. "What? You didn't ask properly."

"I'm not even going to defend myself. Fine. Go to the picnic but try to, at least…."

"I know, I know. Bossy, snappish, bitchy…basically what I am after I have an argument with my mother." Hermione replied. Luna beamed.

"Exactly."

……………………………………………………..

"I'm in love!" Ron exclaimed as he opened the door of Harry's apartment. He slammed it shut and walked over to the living room with a lopsided grin on his face. Harry just continued watching the television acting as if he hadn't heard or seen anything. Ron sat down beside him on the couch and looked at him. "Harry, didn't you hear me? I'm in love!" He shouted once more.

"Pipe down, Ron. You're going to get the neighbours angry at me." Harry said and flipped the channel. "Now, it can't be Luna because she'll hurt you once you as soon as I break up with Hermione….you don't seem to know any other girls at the it be Randy?"

Ron jumped up, his eyes as wide as saucers while Harry grinned. "Randy's a dog!" He shouted at him. "Randy's a _male_ dog!" Harry's grin widened.

"Don't deny it, Ron." Harry said calmly. His tone was the complete opposite of Ron's. This caused Ron to be even more terrified. "I've seen you two cuddle up together by the fire once. It was cute."

"You're crazy." Ron muttered and shook his head. He sat back down. Harry laughed and shrugged.

"How are you even sure that you're in love with her?" Harry asked, turning to his friend. "Saying you're in love with someone is pretty serious."

"I know. But….I just feel so…free around her. And she's so special to me." Ron smiled brightly and looked down. "I don't I've ever felt that way before."

Harry studied his friend. Ron was right. He was in love and Harry could see it. _Must be great_. Harry thought. Someone to love hold and cherish for life. Could he ever feel like that?

No.

All he does is win bets, play around with girls. And he's content with that. That's who he is and always will be. He's accepted it.

But is he happy with it?

"Well, I-I guess if you feel that way…then….I wish you all the luck." He didn't want to feel envious of Ron's happiness. That was the last thing he wanted to feel. But…it was so hard never finding the love Ron had for Luna. Ron nodded. "But, uh," Harry smirked. "You're going to break poor Randy's heart. He was really in love with you." That earned him a scowl from Ron.

xxx

"This is not funny, Harry. I demand to know where we are going!" Hermione exclaimed causing Harry to laugh. Harry had put a blindfold on her on the day of the date, surprising her, and led her to the car.

Now, Harry was driving the car. Hermione was still in the blindfold and she was getting angrier at the minute. Harry shook his head at the seething Hermione. "I'll tell you when we get there." Harry said.

"Get where!" Hermione demanded. She shifted warily in her seat. The blindfold was getting very uncomfortable. "Harry…"

"We're here." She felt the car stop. Harry opened the door for her and held her hand as she stumbled out. Harry grinned. "Watch your step." He said. Hermione growled at him. Harry laughed.

"This is not funny." Hermione snapped. Harry led her to the trunk where he took out the picnic basket. "And I still can't believe you made the food."

"What? You think all men can't cook?" Harry's eyes twinkled brighter.

Hermione folded her arms. "My ex couldn't." She mumbled. Viktor had sneaked inside her apartment and attempted to cook her breakfast. 'Attempt' being the operative word here. Hermione hadn't woken up to the beautiful smell of pancakes and coffee. No. Instead, she woke up to the smell of _burnt_ pancakes and a panicky Viktor. Hermione shuddered when she remembered the sight of her kitchen after the incident.

"C'mon." Harry said, snapping her from her thoughts. He grabbed her hand and led her up a small hill. Hermione heard the sound of a crowd cheering and as they climbed, the sounds became closer and louder. Hermione smiled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that kind of sound. She'd know it anywhere.

She was at a baseball game.

"Harry…you…how did you know?" Hermione whispered. Harry smiled wider and took off her blindfold. They were at the top of the hill, overlooking a baseball game at the Booker's Stadium. Hermione smiled widely and without warning she turned and hugged Harry. Harry was taken by surprise but soon he hugged back. "Thank you. I haven't been to one in ages."

"You're ex didn't take you to one?" Harry asked while spreading the towel on the ground. Hermione shook her head. She took up the picnic basket.

"I didn't tell him. I didn't get the chance to." She replied. They both sat down and Harry began unpacking the food.

"Why?" Harry asked feigning innocence.

Hermione stared at him for a few moments before shaking her head. "It's nothing." She mumbled. Before Harry could insist the umpire blew the whistle, signaling the game starting.

………………………………………….

One of the coaches called for a break and Harry thought this was the best time to unpack his secret weapon: Krispy Crème Donuts. He slowly and loudly unwrapped it, making Hermione tear her eyes away from the game. Once she saw what he had, she shifted further away from him and continued to watch the game, trying to seem unfazed.

And again, 'trying' is the operative word.

Harry cracked a grin and bit into one of the donuts. He started making tasty noises while Hermione, with much difficulty, acted like he wasn't even there. "This is _so_ good!" Harry exclaimed causing Hermione to wince. "Hermione, you must try this." Hermione shook her head. "Oh, c'mon, Hermione." Harry said. "One bite is not going to kill you."

Hermione turned to Harry. A grip and firm look was set one her face. "No, but my diet will be killed." Harry rolled his eyes. He came closer to Hermione and she moved further away. Harry chuckled.

"Aren't you the faithful one." Harry joked. "Might be a great wife and devoted mother one day."

"Harry, shut up!" Hermione snapped. "I want to hear the game." She looked towards the field where the two teams were still huddled together in deep thought.

"There's nothing happening." Harry whispered in ears startling her. She turned swiftly to him. He had a large grin on his face.

"How did you…?" She stopped. She didn't want to know. It was exhausting enough to resist the temptation to eat one of those sugary, sweet, delectable…

_Stop it! _ Hermione's voice screamed. But, the mouthwatering donut was just infront of her. If she could take just one bite…_Stop it!_...it wouldn't hurt to take one donut. It wasn't going to kill her. She swallowed before looking at him. "Harry…"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He broke a piece of a donut and she opened her mouth to take it. Once she chewed, those pleasurable looks of satisfaction gripped her once more. She closed her eyes, chewing slowly, allowing the taste to linger for a long time. Harry just looked on, silently and in awe, at the way her lips moved.

The same feelings he had on their first date came flooding back to him. All he wanted to do was kiss her again…. "Harry?" Her voice calling his name snapped him from his thoughts. She had stopped chewing and her eyes were on the piece Harry had in his hand. She was licking her lips, longing for it. Harry shook his head and broke another piece for her. She opened her mouth and Harry fed her once more.

Oh, did Harry love the way her lips moved….

She opened her eyes once more after piece had slid down her throat. Harry was looking at her but his eyes seemed to be far away, in deep thought. She furrowed her brows in confusion. Did she have some crumbs on her? She wiped her face clean but he still seemed to hold that look. "Harry?" She asked softly.

What had put him in such a deep daze?

His eyes just gazed on, only blinking occasionally. Apart from the fact that it was a little weird, his thinking gaze was rather cute. Hermione smiled. In fact, when she thought about it, everything great about him screamed cute. The sexy smile, those gorgeous green eyes and the way he actually pushed her to break that horrid diet of hers…all she could say was 'wow'.

"Harry." She breathed out. Harry's gaze immediately stopped. He was back. He nodded at her and broke off another piece of the donut. "No." She whispered. He looked at her, slightly confused.

Then, Hermione did something that only the intoxication of sweets would allow her to do. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her lips.

xxx

**AN: **Still not satisfied? Click the button beside the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**BET ME!**

**And The Loser Bites The Dust!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **See! Now you don't have to kill me with your pitchforks! I have given you a double update. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was it the courage the Krispy Crème donuts provided that made her prolong the kiss? Or was it because she enjoyed the taste of the donut on his lips? She wasn't sure. Hell, she didn't even want to be sure! All she wanted to do was erase the memory out their minds. Even more so hers.

The trip back home was silent. It was the hardest kind of the silence she ever had to endure. She stole a glance at Harry. He was concentrating on the road and not sparing a glance at her. Hermione sighed. Was he angry at her for kissing him? It wasn't as if she wanted to…it just felt right.

That's not an excuse.

She sat back in her chair and shook her head. Why was she letting this bother her? Shouldn't she be glad that she pushed him away? She glanced at him again. He still wasn't looking at her. Oh, this was getting too unbearable!

"I take it that you didn't want to kiss me." Harry said still facing front. Hermione sat up in her chair, surprised that he was talking to her. "I guess it wasn't in your agenda today." He cracked a grin and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you making fun of this?" Hermione asked. Harry's smile became wider at her words. He didn't answer. Hermione sighed and leaned back into the chair once more. "You are making fun of this." She muttered.

"I'm sure you enjoyed it." He stated. Hermione widened her eyes in surprise. Harry looked at Hermione and saw her flabbergasted expression. "Don't worry, I enjoyed it too."

Hermione cracked a small grin.

"You really know how to kiss, Hermione." Harry flattered her. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. His words were working on her. _I think I've cracked Hermione._ Harry thought proudly.

Hermione was relieved, to say the most. Now, here was the next problem: what would Luna say if she found out? And she would find out. Harry's best friend was her boyfriend. She practically had free access. What could Luna do in her wrath?

Shout at her, hurt her for good effect maybe.

Oh. Crap. She just _had _to kiss him right? He just _had_ to look gorgeous?

"We're here." Harry said snapping her from her thoughts. He parked the car infront of the boarding house. They both came out and Harry offered to walk her to her apartment. They went up the stairs in silence. Neither of them was sure as to what should be said. And, before they knew it, they had stopped infront of her apartment.

"Um," Hermione turned to face him. She smiled nervously. "Do you want to come in?" Harry smiled shook his head.

"No, I have…a long day ahead of me. I'll just go." He replied. Hermione nodded and averted her eyes somewhere else. "But," Harry smiled and tilted her head to face his. "I'm sure we can spend some time together another day." He said softly. Hermione returned the smile and nodded in agreement. Then, Harry leaned in and gave her a small, yet soft kiss on the lips. "Bye, Hermione." He said in the same soft voice. He then turned on his heels and left. Hermione sighed contentedly and opened the door to see Luna's figure standing before her.

And she did not look happy.

"You should know that I saw _everything _through the peep hole." She said indignantly. She had her arms akimbo and foot was tapping an angry beat on the floor.

"Oh, boy." Hermione murmured. She closed her eyes, awaiting the wrath of Luna Lovegood.

xxx

"The violets or the bluebells?" Avery inquired. She and Hermione were at a florist shop, trying to select the theme flowers for the wedding. Avery couldn't decide what the theme colour should be so she asked her mother and sister.

That was a _huge_ mistake.

Before fifteen minutes could even pass, they started a heated argument about which colour: blue or purple should be in the wedding. Avery and her mother were visiting Hermione at work yesterday to discuss the matter around 4 pm. The argument finished after 6 when Avery had told them that the two colours would both be in the wedding. Thank God, they could match!

Now, it was the types of flowers with those colours that worried Avery. She waved the two flowers in front of Hermione's face and Hermione smiled and grabbed them. She smelled them and then nodded. Avery beamed. "I just hope mother approves."

"Who cares? This is your wedding. Mother doesn't have a say in this." Hermione replied.

"Of course I do." Jane Granger said behind them. She walked up to them and said her formal greetings to her two daughters. "Besides," she continued with her point. "Alexander and I are paying for it." She smiled. She then pointed to the bluebells in Hermione's hand. "_What_ in God's name are those?" She asked disdainfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother's tone. "They're bluebells mother. Aren't they pretty?"

"No! They are not!" She snatched them out of her daughters hand and returned them to their original spot. "Now, let's find some periwinkles shall we?" She ignored Hermione's surprised expression and went on her way. Avery followed. "Ah, see." Her mother said looking at the blue flowers with delight. _"These_ are what you should have for your wedding. Wouldn't you agree, Hermione?"

"No." Hermione said simply and folded her arms. Her mother frowned.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think. This is Avery's wedding." Her mother said proudly. Avery smiled.

"Apparently, Avery's opinion doesn't matter either. It was Avery who picked the bluebells and I like them." Hermione replied. "Like you said, mother, this is Avery's wedding, _not _yours!" Every word increasing in decibels.

"Well, _I'm_ paying for it, darling, therefore I must have a say at this." Jane said. "Now, honey, we're going with the periwinkles."

"No, she's going with the bluebells."

"Periwinkles!"

"Bluebells!"

"You're not paying for this wedding, I am. Therefore periwinkle."

"Well, I can pay it!" Hermione shouted after her mother.

Jane Granger laughed humorlessly. "Oh, really? With _what?_"

Hermione was about to reply when her cell phone rang. She growled at it and went a few steps back to answer it, leaving her mother with a triumphant smile. "Yes?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Look to your left." The person on the other line said. Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion as her eyes shifted to left. She then gasped.

There was Harry leaning on one of the walls, his hands in his pockets and a beautiful smile gracing his face. Hermione returned the smile and began walking toward him. "Hermione, where are you going?" Avery asked. Hermione didn't reply but continued walking to him.

Harry took her hands and carried her to a secluded isle. He pulled her close and wrapped his hands around her, that gorgeous smile never left his face. He leaned in. "I've missed you."

"You should miss me. It's been a day." Hermione answered softly murmured before she was drawn into his kiss. After that wonderful picnic…and the wrath of Luna, she and Harry went on many other dates. Each one was funnier than the previous one. They soon became inseparable, enjoying each other's company.

Sure, it was wrong. And they were both going to suffer from it, but would it kill them to have fun in the bet?

"What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly. "How did you find me?"

Harry shrugged. "Lavender told me." He then smirked. "And I wanted to see the mother who born and raised you. I also saw your sister, right? Avery?" Hermione nodded. She was glad that he remembered.

"How would you like to meet them?" Hermione said excitedly about to lead him to them. But, suddenly, he pulled his hand away from hers. Hermione turned to look at him. "What's the matter?"

Harry chuckled nervously. "I'm not a person who bonds with my girlfriend's parents. Its bad luck, I guess."

"Nonsense! My sister would be so happy to see you!" Hermione said. "I'm not sure about my mother. She might size you up. But don't worry; she's not likeable so you don't have to like her….please? For me?" She batted her eyelashes for effect, causing Harry to laugh.

"You know that that doesn't work right?" Harry said, still laughing. Hermione frowned and swatted his arm. "Alright. I'll go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards her mother.

Hermione's mother had on a blue (the woman's crazy about blue) suit, blonde hair, and a stern yet determined look on her face while talking to Avery about the flowers. Harry swallowed nervously. When it came to the mothers they seemed like the best ones to lure in, but this woman…

She was different. And that was bad.

Harry pulled Hermione behind a cart before she could walk another step, resulting for her to emit a small squeal. "Harry, why…?"

"Hermione, listen to me. I'm not good when it comes to parents and I just don't think its time for me to meet them." Harry said.

"But…."

"Hermione." Harry said firmly. Hermione let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright. Are you sure there's nothing I can do to make you change you mind?" Her smile turned to seductive. "Like a kiss maybe?" Hermione wasn't going to let this down. It was part of her plan to act excited if there was a chance that Harry could meet them. It might scare him away.

What? You didn't think she had a plan?

She always had a plan.

Harry grinned. "No." He leaned closer. "But you can just give me one anyway." Hermione giggled and shook her head. Teasing suddenly felt better.

"I don't think so, Harry." Hermione said. Harry raised his eyebrows. "I mean, you need to do me a favour before I reward with a kiss."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I think that can be arranged." Hermione saw the flicker of mischievousness in his eyes and paled. What was he going to do?

Her answer came in the form a tickling ambush. She tried to stifle her laughter. She was hiding from her mother after all but she couldn't help it. The more she laughed the more he tickled. Hermione thought she couldn't take it anymore. Laughing was getting exhausting. "Do I get my reward now?" He asked.

Hermione squealed again causing tears to spill from her eyes. "Yes." She breathed out. Once he had stopped, she opened her eyes and realized that he was on top of her. She drew in a sharp intake of breath and swallowed hard.

Harry realized too and they both stayed there immobile for a while. Green mixed with chocolate and neither wanted to move.

Not yet anyway.

_Clunk!_

They both jumped from the sound that reached their ears. They looked to the source. A pot had fallen from the cart and it made a very loud noise.

Jane Granger and her daughter looked to her cart where they had heard the noise. Jane noticed a head with busy hair. "Hermione?" Was the first name she called out. She walked towards the cart. "Hermione?"

Harry and Hermione froze once they heard Mama Granger's voice. "What are we going to do?" Hermione's frantic voice asked Harry. She could her mother's boots coming closer.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." He got off her. Harry had to admit, he didn't want to leave the position they were already in. She was so…warm and she looked so…beautiful. Was he falling for her? _Don't be ridiculous, Harry._

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped up from her position and gave her mother a warm smile. "Yes, mother?" Jane leaned over to see if anyone else was with her. "What is it mother?" Hermione asked innocently. She met her mother's eyes.

"Nothing…were you talking to someone?"

Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion. "No, mother. I wasn't."

"Oh. Well, she's picked bluebells." Her mother folded her arms and said scornfully. "She beat me down to it." She and Hermione walked back to Avery who now had the triumphant grin.

"I'm proud of you." Hermione said and smiled. Avery shook her hand and Mama Granger rolled her eyes.

"Oh, calm down. It was two against one. Perfectly reasonable."Mrs.Granger formed an excuse. "Now, I have an appointment with my dermatologist around one so I'm going to go home and freshen up. I trust that you two will sort everything out?" Avery and Hermione nodded. Jane Granger smiled. "Good, ta-ta."

And her Imperial Highness made her way out of the flower shop.

"I have to go, too." Hermione said hurriedly. She picked up her purse and was about to leave when Avery's statement made her stop.

"Yeah, you should. Your boyfriend has been waiting a very long time." Hermione turned around. Avery had a large smirk on her face. "I'm sure he's dying to pick up where he left off." Hermione's jaw fell. "Don't look surprised, Hermione. I'm not oblivious to everything around me."

"I…I guess not." Hermione replied. "But, he's not my boyfriend. We've only begun dating and he's only dating me because of this stupid bet….but don't tell mother though, you know how excited she becomes when I have a date…."

"Wow, slow down Hermione." Avery interjected. "What bet?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you later. Come at our girls' night tomorrow and we'll fill you in." And she exited the flower shop leaving a bewildered Avery behind.

"Hermione." Hermione, startled, turned to a smirking Harry. She smiled and kissed him. Harry soon broke it. "Well, well, well, aren't you jumpy."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Hermione said breathlessly. She pushed him up against the wall and Harry leaned in to do just that.

xxx

Cho had frozen in her tracks as she saw the scene a few blocks before her. She couldn't believe what was happening. The man she loved, cherished and hopefully would make a commitment to, was making out with another girl. How could he have moved on to another girl so fast?

Didn't their time together mean anything to him?

Bastard.

"You will pay Harry Potter." Cho sneered. She put on her sunglasses and hurriedly made her way down the street.

xxx

**AN:** A lot of fluff, which I rarely do. I'm in a good mood today. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**BET ME!**

**The Winner Takes All**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** No. You're not seeing things. I really have updated. Writer's block is horrible. And I know I haven't been updating (in three months! I'm appalled at myself!). It's really hard because I have no idea what to do. I mean, I have an idea on some parts but those have to come later down in the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho ignored the secretary's shouts and screams and barged inside Viktor's office. She slammed the door behind her and cleared her throat. But her attention was already gained. Viktor was staring at her incredulously. It took a minute for him to realize the he still had someone on the phone line. He blinked and swallowed. "I'll call you back." He said and put the receiver back in its original position. He sighed and smiled. "What can I do for you, Cho Chang?"

"You're a damn idiot. Do you know that?" Cho replied. Viktor's eyebrow shot up in surprise and curiosity. "How could you place that bet on him?" Cho said, stepping forward. "I still love him! What if he falls in love with her!"

"He won't, I assure you." Viktor said. His voice was calm and sure. But Cho couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. She was specialized in the mystery called love and she knew about Harry's behaviour. She did a research on it. He could fall in love with Hermione. It was possible. "It's all an act." Viktor persisted to persuade her after he saw the doubtful look she had written on her face. "He can't."

"He can." Cho said, stepping forward once more. "Hell, maybe he is. I don't know…." Cho didn't want to consider it. She still wanted to believe that he loved her but was too afraid to show it. "I have to prove that he still has feelings for me." Cho was now at Viktor's desk. "Any ideas?" She whispered and leaned against the desk. She was so close to Viktor that she could feel his breath on her face.

Viktor swallowed hard and licked his lips. A nervous reaction. Cho smiled. She had him. "Viktor." She said huskily. "Do you have any ideas?" She was leaning in too close. He was seeing things for Cho that he didn't really need to see but he was too curious to care. How the hell did Harry leave her? How could he have left this amazing, wonderfully hot woman? Damn, he was always jealous of Harry.

"I have a few." Viktor's voice strained. Cho's smile became wider.

………………………………………………

"Welcome to Bella!" Neville shouted to his customers. He gave them each a menu and told them to sit. Lavender was still observing the restaurant. She had a scornful look on her face Hermione and Luna noticed but knew Lavender too much not to ask.

Unfortunately, Dean was still in unknown waters.

"Lav, honey, something wrong?" Dean asked. Lavender shot him a look before opening her mouth to comment. But, Luna was quick enough to stop her.

"This is a great place, Mr. Longbottom!" Luna said. Neville smiled and Hermione looked relieved. Lavender rolled her eyes and proceeded to look on her menu. "Don't think so, Ron?"

"Of course. I have most of my dates…here..." He trailed off when he received a death look from Luna. "Uh…Hermione do you like it?" He said, immediately changing the subject. Hermione smiled. She was happy enough to help Ron out. She didn't want this outing to end on bad terms.

"Yes. I love it." Hermione said. Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a questioning look. Wasn't she in angry after they had left the restaurant that night? Hermione avoided Harry's gaze and her smile never wavered. "I had a great time."

"Is everyone finished?" Neville asked. They all nodded and he took their menus. "Good, can I take your order? And quickly, please. My chef doesn't like to be kept waiting."

After he had taken their orders, conversation had begun again. They heard little bells minutes later indicating that someone had entered. Lavender was the first to comment. "Oh, my God could they be more obvious?" Everyone else looked at her and then where her stare was.

Cho and Viktor had entered the restaurant. Cho's hair looked crazy and their clothes were in disarray. They were both blushing and smiling at each other. They sat down across from them, ignoring the others' curious eyes.

"Geez, I never knew Cho could stoop this low." Ron muttered. "And with Viktor no less. She must really love you, Harry." Harry's jaw tightened. He glanced over at Hermione, who was burning holes in Viktor's head.

How could he be so stupid? How could he have had sex with Harry's ex? Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She still had feelings for the man that was sitting across from her. Her lips were tightened in anger. "Hermione…" Harry began.

"I'm going out for some air." She said, still staring at Viktor. Before Harry could stop her, she was already out the door.

Cho and Viktor smiled at each other. "Looks like she still has feelings for you, dear Viktor." Cho whispered.

"Why did she leave?" Ron asked.

"Because she was upset with Cho, you dolt." Lavender blurted out. She received a swat from Luna. "What? It's true." Harry looked from the door to his friends. He sighed.

"I'm going to talk to her." He said and stood up to leave. He didn't spare a glance to Viktor and Cho's table. Once he was outside, he saw Hermione sitting down on the pavement. "Hermione?" Harry called out quietly. Hermione didn't turn around nor did she respond. "Hermione." Harry said firmer.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Explain to me why you just left the restaurant in a silent fit." Harry said. "And please, do not leave out the details." He sat down beside her but she avoided his eyes. "Hermione." He said more gently. "Were you angry that Cho was in there? Because I assure you, I don't care for her…"

"It wasn't that, Harry." Hermione said irritably. "Just…please." The last thing she wanted to do was to admit she still had feelings for Viktor. But wasn't it already obvious? Luna must be thinking about ten different ways to hurt her. "I just need some air." Harry nodded and Hermione was relieved that he had understood. He re-entered the restaurant.

"Is everything okay?" Luna asked. The food had already come.

"Yeah. I hope so." Harry replied. He put a forkful of food in his mouth and looked out pensively through the window. He was not thinking about the delicious taste of the food but of Hermione. Did she have feelings for Viktor? If she did, then what was the point of this bet? Hermione would never sleep with him if she still had feelings for Viktor. Is this what Viktor wanted? Harry had a strange feeling it was.

This bet was very unfair.

Should he still go through with it? That was the main question that buzzed in his head. The bet was rigged. That was a valid reason to leave her. Besides, all he had to do was have sex with her. There were no feelings for her on his part…right?

Then why was the fact that she still had feelings for Viktor bothering him? He would usually see it as a challenge. Great. Now, he was worrying about her liking Viktor more than him. This was unreal!

"Uh…Harry." Ron said, dragging Harry back to reality. "Where'd you go?" He asked. Harry looked away from the window and saw the entire group staring at him. He shook his head and put another forkful in his mouth. The door opened and Hermione entered. She avoided looking at Cho and Viktor's curious stares and everyone else's stares in the room also. She sat beside Harry and without hesitation began to eat her food.

"Hermione." Luna said cautiously. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded and drank her juice in one gulp. "Just peachy." She said bitterly. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. The silence from the group was deafening. She rolled her eyes. "Guys, I'm fine. Really." She looked down. "I want to go home now."

Harry nodded and they both got up. They said good-bye to the gang and Neville and exited the restaurant. Before they could reach the car, however, they heard a voice that held them back. "So, Hermione. Is this the new man in your life? Talk about rebound." It was Viktor. They both turned to him. He had Cho stuck to his arm. It seemed as if she wasn't aware of anyone else but Harry. She was openly staring at him.

Viktor went up to themand shook Harry's hand. "Hi. My name's Viktor Krum. I'm Hermione's ex." Harry nodded. Pretending to be seeing him for the first time in his life. "Unfortunately, we had some _issues_ we couldn't work out. Have you reached those _issues_ yet, Hermione?"

Hermione grounded her teeth. How could he stoop so low to say that? The last thing she wanted Harry to hear were the problems she had with Viktor. They were personal and private. But, then again, Harry might know. They were friends after all."C'mon, Harry. Let's go." Hermione mumbled.

"Wait a minute. You haven't told him?" Viktor continued. "Well, Harry. Let me tell you something. You are going to be the unhappiest man on earth when her real colours come out. And, you'll be dying to get out of the relationship. Take it from experience." Viktor winked.

Hermione stood there, shocked. How could she have ever liked the man? How could she have liked a man so stupid, immature and rude? She was about to tell him off when she felt a comforting hand slip around her waist. What was Harry doing? "Well, I commend you for your audacity to say those things to me when she's here. But that's as far as the admiration goes."

"Hermione is a great woman and I'm very happy to be with her. I don't care about any silly issues you ever had with her. They don't concern me. Now, I think you're the unlucky one and rather the desperate one considering that you have my ex-girlfriend on your right arm. Trying to make me jealous, Viktor? Really. Could you be more obvious?"

Hermione looked at Harry. Her jaw had slightly dropped during the speech.He stood up for her.Did he…no. It was the bet talking, Hermione. _The bet_. But Hermione couldn't stop from being amazed. No man had everstood up for her. It was fantastic yet at the same time, dreadful.

He was trying to be the brave protector in order to sweep her off her feet. My Lord, any woman would see that a mile away. He wasn't fooling anyone but himself.

"C'mon, Hermione. Let's go." Harry opened the car door and let Hermione inside. Hermione looked through the window and saw Viktor and Cho astonished by the way Harry responded. Hermione couldn't help but smile. He may have been pretending but it sure blew them over.

………………………………………..

"What do you mean I was trying to impress you?" Harry asked. He glanced at her. Hermione's arms were folded and she was looking at him angrily.

"I could have defended myself." Hermione retorted. "You made me look like a stupid damsel in distress!" She erupted. "I don't need saving, Harry."

"He had insulted you and you don't think I should have helped?" Harry replied.

"I was going to insult him back when you interrupted me!" Hermione shouted. "I don't like to be made weak in front of people.. It is the worst possible feeling to experience!"

"I'm sure." Harry muttered.

Hermione frowned and looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"When you went outside to 'get some air', I could see, for a moment, some sort of weakness in your eyes. Then, you immediately put up the tough exterior once more thinking everything is going to be alright." Harry explained. "It doesn't work like that forever, Hermione. It'll break down someday."

He sounded matter-of-factly. That scared Hermione.He knew so much about her."You don't know what you're talking about." If petty denial was the trick to keep him off her tracks then so be it.

Harry didn't answer. _Of course I do.I feel the same way._He confessed in his head. He parked the car beside her house. They didn't get up immediately. Hermione's arms were still folded and she was still gazing through the window. Harry leaned against the driver's seat and sighed.

For a few moments, silence engulfed the two.

"Harry, all I'm saying is that you don't need to protect me every waking moment." Hermione decided to reconcile. Harry looked at her. She was avoiding his gaze.

"Fine. I won't." Harry said. "But I care about you a lot, Hermione. It was just pure instinct." Hermione shook her head at him.

"You're such a man." She replied. They both laughed. "Well, goodnight." She was about to open the door when Harry grabbed her arm. "What?" She asked in alarm.

Harry smiled. "Could at least give me some gratitude?" Hermione smiled also. She leaned in and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss that even made her shiver.

"How's that for gratitude?" She whispered. Harry stroked her cheek.

"That was perfect." He whispered back. Her smile widened and she broke away from him. "Um…we're still on for Wednesday, right?"

"Oh! Geez…no." Hermione said. "Harry, my sister's third rehearsal dinner is on that day. I have to go or else my mother will have a fit."

"Oh. Okay." Harry didn't even bother to hide his disappointment. But why was he even disappointed?

"But…you can come too." Hermione tried. "But, then again, you might not want to meet my mother so soon so I don't know how that's going to work out…"Harry put his finger to her lips to stop her.

"I'll come." He said.

Wait…what?

Hermione looked shocked. "You…you will? Uh…okay." She wasn't sure what to say. "You'll really come?"

Harry nodded and smiled. "Yes." He said.Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." She whispered in his ears. "For everything." She got out of the car and entered her building.

Harry leaned against the seat once more and sighed wearily. What the hell did he just do? Hermione had such a great effect on him that he was now doing the unthinkable. He was going to meet the parents that had brought up Hermione Granger. He was going to meet _parents_.

That day just kept getting better and better.

xxx

**AN:**There, I updated. Are you happy now? I see another update in…oh…I don't know, next week, maybe? _Maybe._ If you review!


	9. Chapter 9

**BET ME!**

**The Rehearsal, Rehearsal Dinner**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Hey, I'm back! I'm free so expect more frequent updates from me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you kidding me?" Ron asked and laughed. Harry glared at him but Ron didn't stop. "You said you were going to meet her parents? Hermione's parents? Oh, that's rich." Ron gasped out. He sat down on the couch and gazed lazily at Harry. "So, how are you going to get out of this?"

"I'm not going to get out of it." Harry replied. He sighed and sat down beside Ron. "I have to do it. I already promised her."

"Were your exact words 'I promise you'?" Ron asked.

"No…"

"Then why do you think you should do it?" Ron said. "Harry, you have a phobia for meeting a woman's parents. You're not going to survive."

"There are going to be other people there. It's a rehearsal dinner. I won't stay with her parents the entire time." Harry explained. "Besides, I have to impress her or else she won't get into bed with me."

"This is not you." Ron mumbled. He got up and went inside the kitchen. "So, you're going have to beckon to her every call?" He called out. Harry sighed once more before replying.

"No. But….she's special. I'll have to do things that I've done before if I want to win her." He muttered. Ron came out with two bottles of beer in his hand. He handed one to Harry and began drinking his. "I'm such an idiot." Harry groaned.

"Yeah, you are an idiot." Ron immediately agreed. "And the Harry Potter I know, no matter what, would never agree to see parents." Ron grinned. "So, why did you do it?" Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"I don't like her." Harry said. Ron's grin became wider. "I don't!"

"Yeah. Sure, Harry." Ron took a swig from his bottle. "So, how long are you going to keep fooling yourself?"

Harry glared at him in annoyance. "Ron, I have absolutely no emotional attachment to this woman. She's different from the others. She's not all sex and no brains. I've finally met a girl who doesn't want to have sex with me after the first date…."

"And it's frustrating." Ron finished for him. Harry sighed and drank from his bottle.

"You have no idea." Harry muttered. He looked at him watch. "I have to get ready. Ron," Ron looked at him. "leave." Ron shook his head and put down his bottle.

"Okay. But I'm still sticking to my belief. You like her."

"Right. Now get out." Harry said pointing to the door.

xxx

Jane Granger opened her door and saw her daughter, Hermione holding hands with a man. A very handsome man. She immediately assumed that it was Hermione's date. And she silently prayed to the heavens that she was right. A smile lit her face and she told them to come inside. "And who are you?" She asked.

"Mother, this is Harry Potter. My date." Hermione said. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes when her mother's small smile turned quickly into a large beam.

"Well, hello Harry!" Her mother exclaimed. "I'm so happy that Hermione introduced you to me." Before Harry could say anything back, she took his hands into hers. "I want you to meet some of my family members. Hermione," she looked at Hermione who had kept silent during the entire charade. "is it okay if I steal your boyfriend for a moment?"

"He's not my…"

"Good! Come along, Harry." Jane Granger immediately led Harry into the crowd. Harry looked back at Hermione. There was a slight panic in his eyes but all Hermione could do was smile sympathetically back. It was no use getting Harry out her mother's claws. It was too late.

Hermione made her way to the food table where she met Emily drinking a glass of champagne. Hermione smiled at her and Emily smiled back. "How's the party so far?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be honest: it sucks." She replied. Hermione nodded. "And I can't seem to find Avery. All I see are those two blond bimbos flirting with almost every man at the party. Can you believe them?" She continued on bitterly. Hermione looked at where Krissa and Lissa were. They were surrounded by a group of men who were looking at the twins enticingly. "What does Avery see in them? They are the biggest bitches I ever saw in my life." She ranted on. "And it's just sick that Avery is marrying one of their 'used goods'."

"Well, why don't you tell her all of that?" Hermione asked her. Truth be told, she also hated those twins. They were never really friends with Avery. She remembered when Avery came home crying once when she saw Lissa with her ex-boyfriend. That was when Avery was 16. Worst part? It was her first boyfriend. That hurt a lot.

"Right. Like she'll believe me." She gulped down the last of her drink and grabbed another bottle when the waiter came by with a tray of them. "And the sad part is that she should. I was her first friend." She gulped down the drink without stopping and looked for another waiter.

"I think you're jealous." Hermione said, folding her arms. Emily looked at her and shrugged.

"Yeah. Maybe I am." She muttered. "I'm going to try and get another drink. See you." She walked away.

Hermione spent the next few minutes greeting her relatives with warm smiles and hugs, small conversations with many cousins she hadn't kept in touch with in a while and searching for Avery. She made a lot of eye contact with Harry. He was talking with her relatives also and Hermione could bet that her mother was having a whale of time showing around Hermione's handsome boyfriend.

Geez, Harry wasn't even her boyfriend. _And why not?_ Hermione thought. They never really approached the subject. But this was a bet. Who cares how much he cared for her? He was supposed to have sex with her before six months were over. That was it. He didn't really like her. He's just acting. She was just playing along. And he would lose the bet and lose the money.

Harry made eye contact with her for about the seventh time that night. She smiled at him and he winked at her. "Hermione!" Hermione broke eye contact with him to look at her sister. Avery smiled and they both hugged. "I was looking for you. I thought you didn't make it."

"Didn't mother tell you I was here?" Hermione asked.

"No. She's been busy showing Harry around." Avery said. They looked to where Harry was. He was laughing from their Uncle Tom might have said to him. "Hermione," Avery bit her bottom lip before asking. "are you sure…."

"Yes, I'm sure about this. They placed a bet on me. How can they expect me not to fight back?" Hermione replied.

"But…in the flower store you looked so…happy with him." Avery said. "I've never seen you so happy before."

"It was just an act, Avery. Everything between us is an act." Hermione said. She looked at Harry who had been staring at her from across the party. "This is not real." She whispered.

Avery knew that Hermione was trying to convince herself. She sighed. "Whatever you say, 'Mione." Hermione tried to change the subject.

"Where's David?" She asked. Avery shrugged.

"That last time I saw him he was talking to my father." She replied. "I guess I should go and find him, right?" Hermione nodded and they said temporary good-byes. Hermione looked at Harry again. He started to make signs to her. Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion. What was he trying to tell her? His eyes shifted to the deserted hall and then back to her. He excused himself and went through the hall.

Hermione was nowhere near daft. She soon followed him. As she walked down the hall and hand grabbed hers and she was pulled into an empty room. He held her waist and pushed her against the wall. Soon, lips came crashing down to hers. She was shocked for a few seconds before responding with the same full force. He then trailed kisses down her neck forcing Hermione to emit a low groan.

After a few minutes they broke apart, breathlessly. "You know," Hermione began panting for breath. "if you wanted to be shown my old bedroom, you could have just asked." Harry laughed at her. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"No, but now I am." Harry muttered before leaning in for another kiss. Hermione pushed him off after a few seconds and turned on the light. Harry groaned. "Why did you do that?" He said.

"Because, we need light." Hermione said and laughed when she saw Harry's disappointed face. "Harry, I feel little weird making out while my parents are around me. We can wait until we get home."

"Okay, let's go home now." Harry said. Hermione shook her head at him.

"You're just dying to kiss me, aren't you?" She smiled. Harry walked up to her and caressed her cheek.

"You have no idea." He breathed out. Hermione swallowed hard when she saw the sincere look in his eyes and heard the serious tone of his voice. _It's just an act, Hermione. An act_. He kissed her lips slowly and softly and Hermione couldn't believe the effect that kiss was having on her.

"Harry!" They frantically broke apart when they heard closeness of Jane Granger's voice. "Harry! Where are you?" They tried fruitlessly the fix themselves up before her mother caught them.

"I can't let my mother think I was kissing you. She'll think it inappropriate since we have guests." Hermione whispered to him. Harry nodded. "So…" She pushed him into the hallway and turned off the light.

"Harry! There you are!" Jane Granger said. She stopped when she saw Harry looking disheveled as ever. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, um…" Harry breathed. What excuse could he give? "I…uh…had a problem in the…loo." He smiled nervously at Jane. With one eyebrow raised in suspicion, she accepted his excuse.

"Well, come along! I want you to meet Hermione's Aunt Belle. Clever woman, she is!" She grabbed Harry's arm and led him back to the party. After a few seconds, Hermione came out giggling loudly. She couldn't believe that her mother fell for that.

She stopped giggling when she heard muffled sobs coming from Avery's room. She walked carefully towards the room and knocked on the door. The sobs abruptly stopped and a moment of silence soon followed.

"Avery, its Hermione." She called out. "Are you crying?"

"No! No, I'm not." Avery quickly denied.

"Why are you crying?" Hermione asked. She entered the room and saw Avery at the foot of her bed with a tissue. Avery shook her head in denial once more. But Hermione prevailed. "You can tell me anything, Avery. You're my sister."

"Hermione, I assure you, it's nothing. I'm just…happy, that's all." Avery replied. "This rehearsal dinner was very good, Hermione. Don't you agree?"

_She's changing the subject._ Hermione noted. "Yes. It was." She lied. In fact, she hated this party. Her mother was dragging her boyfriend to meet relatives that he didn't want to see. And their time together was too brief…..

But wasn't that good? He couldn't seduce if she was far away and meeting her family was just too much for him. That was what Hermione wanted. _No, that's what Luna wants._ Hermione's mind intervened. _You want him_.

"Did you find David?" Hermione asked Avery. She ignored the voice inside her head. Avery stared at Hermione before nodding. Hermione couldn't help but notice a hint of sadness and hurt in Avery's eyes when Hermione mentioned David. What was going on?

"Yes, I saw him." Avery said. "Can we go back to the party, Hermione?" She continued, getting up. "Dad's going to make his toast to David and I." Hermione nodded and they made their way back to the party.

Avery sat down beside David and Hermione sat down with. Their father was chatting it up with Harry, apparently not ready to make the toast. Hermione felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned to see Lissa smiling at her. "Hermione, is that your boyfriend talking to Mr. Granger?"

Hermione was about to tell her that he wasn't when she noticed Lissa's eyes looking at Harry interestingly. Suddenly she felt a pang of jealousy sear through her. "Yes. He is my boyfriend."

"Oh." Lissa looked slightly disappointed. "Well, he's quite a catch. And I'm sure he's absolutely amazing in bed." She whispered the last part in Hermione's ears. "I can tell."

"Well, I'm sure he is." Hermione replied. She didn't feel comfortable having this talk with anybody, especially Lissa.

"Are you telling me that you haven't…?" Lissa's question was cut off by Harry sitting down beside Hermione and planting a kiss on her cheek. She turned back to Krissa.

"Saved by the date." Hermione told Harry. "You wouldn't believe the questions Lissa was asking me about you." Harry smiled.

"Were they something good?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione safely replied. "Thank you for coming, Harry. I really appreciate it." Hermione smiled when Harry took her hand in his.

"Anything for you." Harry whispered. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Hermione smiled wider. _An act!_ The voice inside her head screamed. She pushed it to the back of her head and began listening to her father's toast.

xxx

"Wonderful toast! Wasn't it, Harry?" Her mother asked. The party was now coming to an end and many of the guests had already left. Harry and Hermione had made their way secretly to the door before Jane had caught them.

They turned to Jane Granger's beaming smile. "Yes, it was, Mrs. Granger." Harry replied.

"It's getting late, mother. I think we should…" Hermione started.

"Yes, yes! You can leave." Jane said. Hermione smiled in relief. "I hope you can join us again some other time, Harry. In fact, why don't you have dinner with us soon? We would love to know more about you."

"What?" Hermione asked out loud. Her smiled turned immediately and drastically into a frown. "Mother, he's a very busy man…." Hermione began trying desperately to make up an excuse.

"When he's available then, Hermione." Jane said to shut her up. "Please, Harry. I insist." She looked at Harry, an almost expectant look flashed in her eyes. Hermione also looked at Harry. _Please say no…._

"I…I'll have to check." Harry said nervously. He didn't know why but it felt as if he was compelled to say yes. Hermione let out a small gasp. He _wanted _to come? This man was insane!

This man wanted to get into her good books.

"Good! Anytime before the wedding would be great!" Jane replied. "Well, good-bye for now!" They walked toward the car. Both of them didn't dare try to talk. But one thing went through both their minds.

This was not good. This was not good at all.

xxx

**AN: **Well, there you go. Another chapter. My internet was down and my computer crashed when I was writing this chapter. Bad luck right there. But now that it's up, I can update more. So, review!


	10. Chapter 10

**BET ME!**

**He's a What!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Hey, another chapter! Oh, and there are a lot of OCs in this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whose idea was this!" Hermione shrieked. Many of the women in the beauty salon looked up at the customer. The hairdresser pointed to Lavender who smiled nervously at Hermione.

"You don't like it?" She asked. Hermione's glower answered that question. "Okay, so your hair's a little shorter now…."

"A little!" Hermione screamed once more. "It's _too_ short! It's at my shoulder! I liked it better when it was at my back!" She got out of the chair and went to the front to pay for it. Lavender followed. "I can't believe you would suggest such a thing! I love my long hair!"

"You loved that bushy thing?" Lavender asked in amazement.

"Yes. It was _my_ hair." Hermione whined. They walked out of the store and into Lavender's car. "Great. I'm going to my little cousin's pee-wee baseball game looking like _this._" She sneered at her short length in the rearview mirror.

"Look, short hair is not going to kill you. It's going to grow soon enough." Lavender said, trying to calm Hermione down. "Besides, I'm sure Harry will like it." She grinned and Hermione looked at her.

"No, he'll hate it. I'm sure he will." Hermione grumbled. Lavender glanced at Hermione. When did she care so much? "And he'll want to set up a date with me soon. It won't reach the desired length in a couple of days. Do, you think hair extensions would work?"

Lavender chose to ignore that question. "Did Harry ever say that he liked your long hair?" She asked carefully.

"No, but he likes to run his hands through it when we…" She abruptly stopped and Lavender grinned. "Changing the subject…" Hermione said, blushing.

"Oh no, this subject can't change yet." Lavender cut her off. "Just admit it, Hermione. You like him. A lot."

"I don't. But if I want myself to look tempting to him, I have to consider these things." Hermione said. _Nice save_. She thought. "But don't mention it to Luna. She'll kill me."

"Whatever. Luna's getting a bit aggressive with this plan, isn't she?" Lavender asked.

"Well, when she saw me that time making out with Harry, I'm not surprised that she would be angry. I'm supposed to avoid some of these intimate moments with him. Make it hard for him. Can you believe that we haven't had an argument all this time?" Hermione explained.

_Yes_. Lavender thought. Harry and Hermione, although she hated to admit it, looked really good together. If only the circumstances were different…and Hermione wanted him. Lavender could tell. Hermione liked him but she couldn't admit it. And the couple's intimacy looked so real. That was what angered Luna.

Luna thought that Hermione wasn't faking it. That the sincere looks Hermione gave him weren't just an act. For the many weeks that they had been going out, Luna and Lavender could tell that Hermione was falling for him. Hard. "Maybe you should get into an argument with him."

"But how?" Hermione asked. "What can I say?"

"I don't know. Make something up. You're a woman. Use all your strong points: your cycle, you're mood swings and if all else fail, find some nutty, minute, unnecessary fault about him that you have to mention." Lavender explained. "It's not hard, Hermione."

Hermione responded with a sigh. "I suppose so. Run it by Luna and…..what are you doing?" She asked when they stopped in front of a clothing store. Lavender grinned at her and got out the car.

"The haircut was only part of the makeover." Lavender replied. Her grin became wider when Hermione paled.

xxx

He loved children. He really did. But he knew he could never have any of his own. The first day would kill him. Harry just didn't see himself as the loving father figure who would always be there for his child. It must have been his sorry excuse for a childhood that triggered these feelings.

Was that why he always backed away from marriage when it hit him in the face? For example, Cho. She had a damn schedule on how they would become attracted to each other and eventually fall in love. She even told him that they were in the correct month to be married. That not only spooked Harry out but it made him afraid of having such a deep and committed type of relationship. He was not ready.

And frankly, he didn't even love Cho.

His latest relationship? Could he even call it that? It was a bet. When you strip away the sexual desires, the beautiful and long making out sessions, the enjoyable dates and basically the quality time that they both had for each other, you have a bet laden with secrets that you don't want hopping about. It was just an act. Nothing more, nothing less.

These two relationships were justifiable proof that he couldn't have any children. The other prior relationships are just too useless to even consider. "Uncle Harry, I need a bandage." Harry looked down at his nephew who was nursing a hug gash on his cheek.

"How did you get that?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you see? I was sliding to home and they outed me. I think I slid too much." His nephew explained. Harry told him to sit down while he went to fetch a first aid kit.

Harry Potter coached the Little Cubs as a…hobby. If you wanted to put it that way. He was doing it voluntarily. His sister mentioned that her son was short of a coach and the next thing he knew he was gearing up to be the coach for the Little Cubs. Apart from his nephew's everyday quirks and the occasional whining of a parent, being a coach wasn't too bad.

Harry opened his car trunk and grabbed the first aid kit. He was about to close it when someone's voice stopped him. "Have I ever told you how cute you look in a coach's uniform?" He turned around and saw Cho sporting a baseball cap, a large shirt and jeans. She gave him a large smile and helped him close his trunk.

"Thanks." Harry muttered. He walked away but Cho followed him.

"You're welcome." She continued. "I came to see the game. If it's alright with you." She followed him to the dugout. "Harry?"

Harry turned to face her. His face was firm. "What?" He snapped.

"I came to see you. We need to talk." Cho began but Harry groaned.

"Not this again…."

"Hermione." Cho stated. "Is she someone serious? Should I be threatened by her?" Harry took a few seconds to look at her incredibly before going over to his injured nephew. "Harry, I need to know…"

"Why do you care about me or my relationship with Hermione? You and I are over!" Harry emphasized. He was tired of this. Cho just wouldn't take no for answer. He turned his attention to his nephew. He began applying the necessary medicine to stop the bleeding.

"No, we're not. I refuse to believe it. Just tell me, please. Are you serious with this woman? Do you ever think of sharing your life with this woman at all? At any point in time?" Harry shook his head. She was interrogating him. It was as if he was her experiment again.

"No, Cho. But that doesn't mean that there isn't a chance that she…could be the one." Harry replied. Wait a minute, did he just say that? He did not just say that! He looked at Cho. She had turned away, obviously trying hard not to cry.

"Thank you." She strained and immediately left the dugout. Harry sighed. He didn't want to hurt Cho. She deserved more than this. She deserved better. Any smart, amazing woman deserved better than Harry.

"Did you make that lady cry, uncle Harry?" Harry looked down at his nephew and shrugged. Harry had finished the process. His nephew, Sam, could go back into the game.

"All set?" Harry asked. His nephew nodded. "Great."

………………………………………………..

Fred, Hermione's cousin had hit the ball and it went all the way to fence. He began running to the fourth base, his mother and cousin was cheering him on. Soon, he was on third base and the opposing team's player still hadn't caught the ball. He made his way to second with no ease, and he slid straight into home base. His mother and cousin stood up along with the rest of the team's parents cheering loudly for him.

Once the cheers died down, Hermione and Fred's mother, Marsha sat down, exhausted. Hermione still had a smile on her face, replaying the scene and the small thrill it gave her. It didn't matter whether big league or pee-wee baseball, she wanted to be at every game. "Oh, my….is that the opposing team's coach?" Marsha exclaimed. Hermione looked at her. "He's absolutely gorgeous."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said lazily.

"Look at their coach." Marsha pointed to Harry who was talking to his team. He had his back to them. "Okay, just wait until he turns."

"Marsha…" Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. When the coach turned she was shocked to see that it was Harry Potter. "No way." Hermione muttered in amazement. "_He's _a coach?"

"I know. Is it even illegal to have a coach that looks so good?" Marsha remarked.

"He's a coach?" Hermione pondered on once again.

"Yeah, we've established that…"

"I mean, he said he did voluntary work. But, I didn't expect this." Hermione continued.

"Yes, I guess so….wait a minute, you know him?" Marsha asked. Hermione nodded. "Oh, is he single?" She also asked excitedly.

"No, he's not." Hermione said. She gaze still rested on Harry. "He's my boyfriend."

"Oh. Oh! Wow." Marsha replied. "Well, he's looking at you. He's noticed you. I think you should go and meet him. I'll keep your seat." Hermione nodded and made her way down the stands.

…………………………………..

Harry couldn't believe what he seeing. There was Hermione coming toward him with a confused look on her face. He had to admit, she looked amazing with her new haircut and clothes. But, what was she doing here? Did she make it a promise to be at every baseball game?

"Harry." Hermione said. "Hi." She could find nothing else to say. Her boyfriend was her cousin's opposing baseball team's coach. Man, talk about a small world. Harry kept silent, gazing at her. Hermione smiled. He liked the small makeover. He actually liked it!

Two points for Hermione!

"It's great to see you, Hermione." Harry said after a few moments. "But…what are you doing here?" Hermione's smile slowly changed a frown. "Is something wrong?" Harry instinctively asked. Maybe she had come out to cheer his team on. Maybe she was trying to be a loving girlfriend and he hadn't noticed. Whoops….

_He didn't compliment me._ Hermione thought sadly. She gave him a small smile in response to his question. "I'm here for my little cousin's game. He's the one that just played." She pointed to the small child waving at his mother.

"Oh." Harry replied, relieved. Good. So, it wasn't something he didn't do. He was still in the clear. "Small world." He commented. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Small world indeed."

xxx

Of course, Fred's team won the game. With a talented player like Fred, they always had a great chance of winning. Harry came out to shake the coach of the winning team's hand. The spectators were already leaving. Hermione stepped down the stands with Marsha. They called over Fred who came running to them. "You did great, Fred." Marsha voiced out. Hermione agreed. "We're going home soon. Hermione," Hermione looked at Marsha who grinned. "I trust that you want to have some time with your beloved boyfriend?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do. Excuse me." She said and walked over to Harry who was leading a sad baseball team to the lockers. "Oh, they look so sad." Harry turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"They'll be fine. It's just a game." Harry replied. "You want a ride home?" He whispered in her ears. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Great. let me just wash up." He went down to the lockers. Hermione sat in the dugout and waited.

"Hello." Someone said. Hermione looked up and saw a woman with long black hair and piercing green eyes staring at her. The woman smiled and sat down. "Waiting for your son also?"

And she had an odd resemblance to Harry.

"Um…no. I'm waiting for the coach." Hermione replied. The woman narrowed her eyes at Hermione and then she gasped.

"You're his new girlfriend, aren't you?" She said, smiling. Hermione looked at her for a few seconds before nodding. "Finally he's involved with someone who has a brain! Thank God!" She laughed and all Hermione could do was stare. "Oh. I must be freaking you out. I'm Hannah, Harry's sister."

Hermione smiled. She finally met someone from Harry's side. If everyone in his family was this cheerful, then she would love to meet the rest. "I'm so glad to finally meet a member of his family."

"Yes, well apparently he's keeping you a secret from our parents." Hannah replied. "Like he needs to. He says you're amazing."

"Really? He said that to you about me?" Hermione asked, stunned that Harry would even talk about her to anyone else.

"Startling isn't it? I know he's not the type but he shares everything with me. Little sisters don't reveal secrets." Hannah said. "Speak of the devil…hey, Harry!" Harry smiled at his sister. He had changed out his coach's suit and into his usual attire.

"Hermione, I see you've met my sister." Harry sat down beside Hermione. "She's quite cheery isn't she?" Hannah glared at him and he laughed.

"I like her that way." Hermione said, saving Hannah. Hannah gave her a large smile and stuck out her tongue at her brother. Hermione laughed at her antics. Soon, the boys were emerging out of the lockers and into the arms of their parents. Sam came out and went to hug his mother, Hannah. "Hello." Hermione said to him. "What's your name?"

"Sam." He replied.

"Well, Sam you did great out there. And sorry about your cut." Hermione stated. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Sam responded. Hannah told him to go and wait for Harry to drive him home. "You're really great with children, Hermione." Hannah said.

"Thanks. I hope to have some one day." Hermione replied.

"Ooh, warning Harry. She might want to get married." Hannah laughed. Harry glared at her. "Listen, I'm going to do something that you're really going to hate, dear brother." She turned to Hermione. "I think our parents would love you. You should have dinner with us very soon, anytime you're free." Hermione smiled and before Harry could protest, she nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll try."

"No!"

"Good!" Hannah exclaimed. Harry looked at Hermione in alarm. She didn't know what kind of hell she was going to have to face. Harry's parents were horrible. One reason he kept her a secret. The only woman he ever brought to his house was Cho and they seemed to love her. They were crushed when they found out that Harry had broken up with Cho. Hannah was the only person who was overjoyed about it.

They wouldn't like Hermione.

He knew it.

"Dear brother, just trust me. You two have been getting really serious and I think its time we let the parents really know you two." Hannah stated. "It'll be fine Harry. Don't look so pale." She got up. "I've got to go, guys. Bye." She walked out of the dugout leaving the couple to their own thoughts.

………………………………………………..

Harry opened his car door and let his nephew inside. Hermione said that she needed to tell her cousins good-bye and he said that he would wait for her. He leaned on his hood and gazed at his watch. They were already running late. Sam needed to go home and his mother was a huge worrywart.

"Harry. That was a great game." Harry turned to see Cho, twiddling with her fingers madly. Harry grinned and couldn't help being amused at her nervousness. Cho was almost never nervous. She was always confident, always sure. This new side of Cho was frightening and also fun to watch. "Look, I know that you don't want me anywhere near you…but, I-I need to know something."

"Cho…"

"Wait." She walked closer to him and grabbed the collars of his shirt. "Are you going to pull away if I kiss you?" She whispered. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cho, no…what are you trying to do?"

She smirked. "I'm trying to make you lose." She whispered before dragging him down to her lips. It took him a few seconds to wear off the shock and push her away. But it was too late. Cho looked over his shoulder and her smirk became wider.

Hermione was looking at the entire scene that had developed before her eyes. She just stood rooted at the spot. Harry turned, saw her and inwardly groaned. This was bad…. "See you, Harry." Cho said and walked away. Harry got off the hood and walked to her.

"Hermione…"

She put up her hand to stop him. She didn't want to hear it. What was the point of explaining? He would certainly go back to Cho after the bet. It was down right obvious that he still liked her. He might have broken up with her because of the bet. And then, after he broke her heart he would go right back into Cho's arms. It made her sick.

But what did she care?

She didn't like him anyway. _So, the tears that are trying to spill out are an act too? _That damn voice! "Hermione, she kissed me."

"Whatever. We both know the real truth. Why bother?" Hermione said gruffly. "I'll find some other way home." She took out her coat from the passenger seat and started to walk away.

"We are not done! You don't believe me?" Harry called out. Hermione stopped and turned around.

"Of course I don't believe you! Every man that has said that is usually lying." She replied. "I don't trust you and obviously you two have some unresolved issues to work out. We should just call this off."

_No!_ Harry ran toward her before she could walk away. "This is not over. Cho and I do not have unresolved issues. We called it off a long time ago before I met you and I'm telling the truth when I say that she just sprung that on me." Hermione shook her head. Harry held her hands. "Believe me?" He asked softly.

Hermione looked at him. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Was his soul really pleading with her or, as usual, was it just an act?

It was an act.

"No." Hermione said firmly. "You lost my trust when you kissed her."

"I didn't kiss her!"

"Oh, save your breath Harry. It's no use. You can't shake me." Hermione retorted. Harry sighed, frustrated.

"You know what? I'm tired of this." He voiced.

"I'm tired too."

"Let's just get in the car and I'll drive you home." Hermione shook her head.

"I'll find my own way home." She replied stubbornly.

"Hermione, get in the car." Harry snapped.

"No!"

"Uncle Harry?" Sam said. Harry turned to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Hermione get in the car."

"I'm going to walk."

"Do you know how far your home is from here?" Harry told her. "Just get in the car, Hermione. Its safer and I'm not going to hurt you." Hermione looked at him.

"I know you're not." She sighed. Boy, she hated defeat. "Fine." They walked back to the car and they both entered. Harry started the car and soon they were out of the stadium and onto the main road.

For a few minutes, no one said anything. Hermione was too consumed in her thoughts. Harry was exhausted from the argument and Sam felt too frightened to say anything. They soon reached Harry's parents' house. He entered the large driveway that accompanied the large, white and exquisite mansion. Hermione looked in awe at the place where Harry was raised. It was beautiful. "I'll tell Grandma Lily that you said hi, okay Uncle Harry?"

"Okay, Sam. Bye."

"Bye, Sam." Hermione said and they both waved to him before they left.

………………………………….

Harry parked his car in front of Hermione's house. "We need a break." Hermione said immediately. She looked at Harry. "I just need to…figure things out." Harry was about to say something when she stopped him. "No, we're not breaking up but I need to think this through."

Harry closed his mouth and nodded in agreement. Besides, he was too tired to argue again. She could get her damn time. This was too much for him anyway. Never had he seen a woman so persistent. Even Cho would give up fighting when he laid down his charm. But, apparently it didn't work on Hermione. Nothing he did worked on Hermione. The woman had put up an iron wall around her heart.

"Okay." He simply said. Hermione suddenly looked shocked. "What? If you need the time then you can have the time. I'm done arguing." He muttered. Hermione folded her lips and sighed.

"Bye, Harry." Hermione whispered and got out of the car. He immediately sped off. She walked slowly up the stairs and was soon met with two pairs of confused stares. She grinned. "Yes, that was Harry's car. Surprisingly, he was the coach of the opposing team."

"Small world." Lavender muttered. "My Lord, he's everywhere."

"Well, he's not going to be everywhere for now." Hermione said, averting her eyes. "We've decided to take a break."

Luna and Lavender looked at each other before looking back at Hermione. They both had shocked expressions on their face. "What?" Luna said. "Why?"

"I caught him and Cho kissing." Hermione said.

"No way." Lavender said. "They were really kissing?"

"Yes, well, Harry pushed her away." Hermione said. They followed her inside her apartment. Hermione put her purse on the table and joined her friends on the couch.

"And this was before or after the kiss?" Luna asked.

"Before." She replied.

"Then he doesn't want her back, Hermione. Stop worrying." Lavender said. "He still wants to go through with this."

"I'm not worrying." Hermione said, defending herself. "I just…don't trust him."

"Well, I think you've finally stepped up." Luna said, smiling. "He's going to have to go to great lengths to get your trust back. You've worn him down. Excellent." She stood up. "I'm tired. It's been a long day for you and I have a morning date with Ron, so….good-night."

"Good-night." Hermione called to them as they closed her door. She got up from the couch and got her frozen dinner out of the freezer. She popped it in the microwave and set it for twelve minutes.

She wanted to believe Harry. But, she didn't want him to get the upper hand. She didn't want him to see her as a pushover, someone you can take advantage of numerous times and get away with it. That wasn't Hermione Granger. She was strong tough and could handle anything that came her way. This Harry Potter would not back her down.

The doorbell rang which took her out of her thoughts. She went to open the door…Harry. He smiled and held up a bag of food. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Harry, what are you….?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her, preventing her from finishing her question. He then pulled away. "Trying to gain your trust back." He whispered, stroking her cheek. He leaned in for another kiss and Hermione didn't object. She even pulled him closer to her. Might as well make the most of it, right? "I'm so sorry." Harry said. "I shouldn't have made her kiss me. You had every right to be angry with me…."

"Shh. Don't speak." Hermione said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hermione we need to discuss this." Harry said. They couldn't spend all their time making out. They needed to talk about some things. Yes, Harry thought about that. And yes, he was losing his mind over this girl.

Hermione smiled amusedly at Harry. Did he just say that? "Well, I'm impressed that you want to talk Harry. But I think we've done enough talking for today, don't you think so?" Hermione stated, slyly.

"But, Hermione…." He was cut off by Hermione kissing him. They parted. "Okay. You win." Hermione giggled and tugged at his collar for more. Harry smiled. "You don't want more, Hermione."

"Of course I do." Hermione teased. "I want you, Harry." He looked at her with a hint of surprise written on his face. Hermione smiled. "I want all of you."

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, stop teasing me."

"Fine. You're no fun. We'll just have an unromantic dinner. No kissing, nothing." Hermione said. Harry sighed. That girl could tempt him…

"C'mere." He said, clutching unto Hermione's hand and grabbed her waist in one swift move. He began to give her soft kisses which she readily responded to. But, after a few seconds, he hungrily deepened the kiss, forcing her to open her lips for him. Hermione gasped upon his lips and began to apply the same force. She couldn't believe the thrill she was having. The kiss became more heated and more passionate and neither of them wanted to stop.

Before they knew it, Harry had her backed up against the wall. Hermione's legs were wrapped around his waist and it seemed that they were using overpowering forces on each other. Harry wanted more out of this kiss. Much more. He blindly pulled on the hem of her shirt and slid his hands through it.

Once Hermione felt warm hands on her stomach, she immediately pushed him off, surprised at his actions. Harry couldn't even ask why. Their breathing rates had gone up immensely and their breathing was ragged. So, they were panting endlessly out of breath. Hermione ran her hands through her hair. Confused, amazed, and dazed by the kiss. "I've never been kissed like that before." Hermione croaked.

"Well, get used to it." Harry joked. Hermione smiled. "Why did you push me off?" Hermione thought he knew the answer of his question. Did she have to spell it out for him?

"You were going a bit too far, Harry." Hermione replied. She walked over to the microwave and took out her unfrozen dinner.

"But I thought you said that you wanted all of me."

"We were just teasing! How could you think that I wanted to go that far with you…?" Hermione stopped herself. She looked at Harry who had a confused look on his face. "I mean, now."

"Right. Sorry. I just got carried away." Harry said. Hermione nodded and carried her dinner to the food Harry had picked up. "It's Chinese."

"All Chinese is not healthy…"

"Screw that. Eat it.' Harry said. Hermione looked inside and saw noodles. She smiled. "You can eat that?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Damn! Next time, I'll go with the meat."

"You are evil." Hermione teased. She put her hand over his. "I do trust you again. I mean, that kiss proved everything wrong."

xxx

**AN: **Man, that was long.


	11. Chapter 11

**BET ME!**

**Dinner and A Snow Globe**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** In the book, the snow globe story is different but I don't have the book and I can't call my friend right now so I have to make up one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remind me one more time why this was a beautiful day for shopping. Just once more." Hermione pleaded with her sister. Avery rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Because mother was not here, ruining the trip." Avery replied. Hermione beamed and walked along the rows of houses with a bounce in her step. The items she bought with Avery that day almost fell out of their respective bags. Avery noticed and raised her brows in amusement. "You know, mother isn't that bad."

"Yeah, when she shuts up, she's not that bad." Hermione said bitterly. "If I received a penny every time she has ever insulted me I'd be a _very_ rich woman. Believe me." Avery smiled. She could never get tired of Hermione's attitude toward her mother's…uh…brutal honesty. Hermione was just…different. When will her mother just accept it and leave it alone?

They reached the boarding house and Hermione fished for her house keys in her bag. "Do you think that Greg will like my wedding dress?" Avery asked out of the blue. She looked downwards not wanting to meet Hermione's eyes. "In fact do you think I should get married to him?"

Hermione had found her keys and had opened the door by the time Avery had asked those questions. She turned to her sister in silent amazement. She was immediately tempted to scream out _No! _at her sister. To tell her that he's no good and he wasn't right for her in the first place. But, she resisted it. "Um…well, it is a lovely dress. If father loved mother in that dress then he'll love it too."

"I…suppose so." Avery said. She looked up and gave Hermione a careless smile. "I don't even know why I'm harping on that right now. I have many other things to worry about." Hermione grinned and they climbed the stairs to Hermione's apartment. The temptation was gone. All was at peace. Never mind the second question. Avery hadn't prolonged it and that was fine by Hermione. Besides, the question would answer itself in due time, right? Hermione could only hope.

They entered the apartment and the first thing Avery did was throw all the bags on the couch. "Look at the amount of stuff we bought Hermione….."

Why _did _Avery ask all those questions? Hermione thought Avery would be excited to be marrying Greg. That at every waking moment she thought about being Mrs. Greg Ivy. At least that's what Emma told her.

"……we would have never gotten any shopping down if mother was there. You two would be arguing over something so minute…."

"Avery why did you ask all those questions earlier?" Hermione said turning around to face her sister. She folded her arms. Her and her mother's arguments could wait. Hermione wanted to know if Avery was really unsure about the wedding.

The question caught Avery off guard. Her smile slowly turned into a frown. Once again, her eyes cast downwards. "I'm sorry that I questioned you Hermione. I was just having…." She trailed off. Hermione inched closer.

Doubts?

"Cold feet?" Hermione asked instead. Avery averted her eyes and nodded.

"Something like that." She whispered.

_Something like that?? _"Avery…is something wrong?" Hermione implored. Avery wildly shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"For God sakes, Hermione, stop badgering me!" Avery snapped.

"I'm just trying to help." Hermione said gently. She ignored Avery's retort. "I'm you sister. You can tell me anything. _Anything_ that is bothering you." She persisted. Avery shook her head wildly once more.

"Not with this." Her voice was starting to crack. "I need to use the bathroom…." She said in a whisper. Before Hermione could respond she rushed to the bathroom. The door slammed behind her. Hermione rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. When Avery doesn't want to tell you something, its hell to let her confide in you.

She made her way to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Avery, I'm sorry. You're right; I shouldn't have badgered you into confiding in me. The way I see it, you'll tell me in your own time, right?" The response was silence. "Avery?"

The door immediately opened and Avery grinned at her big sister. "Yes. In my own time." Hermione drew a sigh of relief and rushed to hug her sister. "One more question Hermione: do you believe in true love?"

"Uh…I'm afraid of answering this one." Hermione said. Avery laughed.

"This is completely off record. C'mon, tell me." Avery bounced up and down like a schoolgirl and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"Okay…yes I do believe it. I think everyone should experience it in their lifetime." Hermione replied. Avery grinned.

"Even you, right?" Avery said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"If it happens…it happens." Hermione replied slowly. That twinkle in her sister's eyes looked very suspicious. "What are you going on about, Avery?"

"Well, I got to thinking one day…maybe Harry…really does like you?" Avery said timidly. Hermione's expressive face immediately turned stony.

"I don't know what you're talking about Avery." Hermione said in a hollow tone. "Harry's only dating me because of the bet. Nothing else."

"Do you see the intense looks you two give each other? He must like you by now." Hermione walked away from Avery. "You know I'm telling the truth." Avery continued following behind her.

"Would you stop! I don't want to hear another word about this! Harry is only interested in me to obtain ten thousand pounds. That's it. Story's over." She sat down on the couch, her back to her sister.

"One of these days," her sister whispered. "he's going to find something that was lost inside of you and then we'll see if he likes you or not." She grabbed her bags and left the apartment. Hermione furrowed her brows wondering what the hell she meant by that.

xxx

"So…we have a problem." Hermione said once they sat down to their table. Harry had asked her out to dinner and, without consulting Luna, she readily agreed. She looked forward to dinners with Harry. They were fun, even though it was an act. Harry nodded in agreement. They indeed have a problem. Hermione had been invited by his sister to dinner with the parents and Harry had been invited to dinner with Hermione's parents. Dinner with parents! Harry just kept on surprising himself. "What are we going to do?"

Harry was about to reply when the waiter showed up. He took the Harry's orders and then he waited for Hermione to scan the menu a second time. Hermione searched the entire menu, trying to find something that wasn't fattening. That narrowed the choices to three: chicken salad, Caesar salad and regular salad. She bit her lip trying to decide. "Hermione." Harry said. She looked up. "Do you want me to order for you?"

The last thing she wanted was for Harry to order for her.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She closed the menu and smiled at the surprisingly patient waiter. "Um…can I have the regular salad, please?" The waiter took it down. "Anything else?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and the waiter left. She turned to Harry and waited for him to protest. But, he didn't.

"We are going to figure out which parent to visit first." Harry replied. Hermione raised her eyebrows at his response. What? "I know. It's crazy but do we have a choice? If our parents are the same, they'll find out that we don't want to visit and all hell will break loose if that happens." He explained. "Trust me, Hermione." He assured her. "It's for the best."

Hermione couldn't protest to that plan. All of what Harry said was true. Mama Granger would call up a manhunt for them if they don't show up for dinner in the next two weeks. Hermione could guarantee that. She, instead, drank the cold glass of water sitting before her. The waiter came with their food and set it down on the table for them. As soon as he left, Harry stood up, carried his plate over to Hermione's side and took her plate and carried it over to his side.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. Harry sat down and smiled.

"Enjoy your meal." Was all he said. Hermione couldn't fight him. Not in public anyway. She looked down at the meal that Harry had ordered and grimaced when she saw the amount of oil surrounding the fish. "Hermione." Harry said softly. She looked at him. "Eat." She slowly shook her head and pushed the food away.

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry." She folded her arms and held a small smile when she noticed Harry's annoyed face. He then pushed his own plate away. "You're a stubborn woman. Has anyone told you that?"

"Oh, you have to hear my mother when she's arguing with me." Hermione laughed. She re-exchanged their meals. "And for once." She stuck her fork in the lettuce. "I win." Harry rolled his eyes and began eating his oily fish.

xxx

Hermione opened her apartment door and entered. Harry entered also and closed the door behind him. Hermione offered him drinks and he accepted, sitting on the couch once she went inside the kitchen. The date had been great…except for Hermione eating the salad. This bet wasn't so bad after all. He could win it. Who cares about feelings? Why should they come around when she's around? All he has to do is try and suppress them.

She came out with the drinks and handed one to Harry before sitting down beside him. There was a minute of thoughtful silence until Hermione broke it. She played with the bracelet Avery got her last year. "Harry," she began, focusing on the bracelet and not on Harry. "It's been three months." She whispered.

Harry drank down the last remains of his drink. "What?" He asked. He was genuinely confused. What was she talking about three months?

Hermione cleared her throat. If she repeated, and he heard properly, he might think she's a nerd for counting the weeks. But it isn't her fault. Luna told her to do so. Maybe she should forget about telling him. What's the point? It's not like he's going to get excited because of their anniversary. Harry gently turned her head towards his concerned face. "Are you alright?" Hermione nodded. "So, what's with this whole…three months thing?"

Hermione inhaled a large breath before explaining. "It's our three month anniversary." She said. "I know, I know. Why am I keeping track of something so little and unimportant. It's not like you remembered anyway." She quickly added. "So, let's forget about it…" She was cut off by Harry's lips on hers. That shut her up quickly.

"We've made it to three months." Harry whispered. "That's a huge achievement for us, isn't it? I'm sorry but the kiss was the only thing I could give you right now." Hermione smiled and hugged Harry. "So, you like it?" He added. Hermione didn't reply. Instead she grabbed his hand and got him to his feet.

"I want to show you something." She said. She led him into her bedroom. There was a huge box on her bed and Harry could the heads of snow globes peeking out of the box. She turned on the light and sat down on the bed. "C'mon." She prompted him to sit. She took out the first snow globe. "My grandmother died when I was fourteen. Before, I used to love to play with her many snow globes that sat on her mantelpiece. So, in her will, she gave them to me." The snow globe contained a small cabin house with small hills behind it. Harry watched as Hermione turned the globe upside down. When she turned it back to its normal position, the flakes slowly fell to the bottom once more.

Harry looked into the box. "You have an entire collection here." Harry said, his tone was one of awe. He took out one that contained a polar bear. He had on a scarf like the coca-cola commercials seen on TV. "These are some great snow globes Hermione." Hermione grinned.

"Thanks. But there's one that I can't find. It's my favourite one. It was so unique. It contained a brown bear leaning against a tree. It was smiling and it was holding a heart shaped rock with the words "I love you" written on it." She smiled as she imagined the lost snow globe. Harry watched in mere fascination as Hermione's eyes twinkled. "Instead of snow, this one had autumn leaves falling to ground. I loved it so much. But…when grandma died and I went to her home to collect the snow globes, that one was missing. I spent the entire day looking for that snow globe. I once visited the house annually for five years straight, looking for the wretched thing." She chuckled. "I couldn't believe it was gone."

She looked up at Harry who had said nothing at during her entire speech. His expression was unreadable. She smiled ruefully. "You must think me a freak for going back to look for a stupid snow globe."

"No." Harry said immediately. "If I lost something as precious as that, I would never stop searching." He took her hands in his. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Hermione whispered. They gave each other comforting smiles. "We should get back to the living room." Harry nodded and they got up from the bed. It was then that Harry noticed Hermione very old chest of drawers. It was an antique.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked at him. "How did you obtain this?" She followed his gaze to her chest of drawers and smiled sadly. "It was my grandmother's."

"The snow globes weren't the only things she gave you." Harry stated. He went over to the piece of furniture and examined it.

"Actually, nobody else wanted it. I thought it duty to my grandmother to take it." Hermione replied. Harry nodded, still observing it. "It's pretty good, except for the last drawer. I couldn't, for years, open it. It is too hard."

Harry stooped down to the last drawer and rolled up both of his sleeves. "Well, can I have a go at it, then?"

"Harry I'm serious. It's really too hard." Hermione tried to discourage him.

"Well, I'm doing it as a duty to your grandmother." He replied. Hermione couldn't help but smile. He grabbed both sides and started pulling. It wouldn't budge. Hermione had a smug look on her face.

'I told you." She stated.

"I'm not done, darling." Harry said shutting her up. He grabbed the two sides tighter and pulled harder. Hermione could see the slight tension of his muscles.

"It's not going to work. I'm telling you…"

"Hold on! It's budging." He said. With a new wave of motivation, he tried on last huge pull. "Harry, it won't…" Before Hermione could finish her sentence, the draw flew open, knocking Harry down.

Hermione's jaw literally dropped. The draw was opened. She, among many other people, tried to open the blasted drawer. How the hell did he manage to open it? Something in the draw caught Harry's eye. He got up and took out the object. "Is this…?" He held it up for Hermione to look at it. She came out of her stupor just in time to see what Harry had in his hand.

If she was amazed by the drawer opening….

She might as well keel over and die for the next surprising thing.

Hermione's favourite snow globe was in Harry's hand. He found it. Her hands flew to her mouth. She couldn't move from her spot. She just gazed at the snow globe in her boyfriend's hand.

For years she's been looking for the snow globe. For too many years she wondered what had happened to it. Now, at this very minute, Harry had found what had been lost to her for so many years_…"he's going to find something that was lost inside of you and then we'll see if he likes you or not." _Avery's voice suddenly sprung up in her mind. Could it be that…no. No! Absolutely not!

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry said inching forward. Hermione immediately took a step back. She felt sick. She felt _really_ sick. "Hermione…"

"I think you need to leave, Harry." Her voice sounded scratchy. She hated that.

"Why?" Harry's baffled expression grew worse.

Then they both heard a noise. A sort of…scratching. They turned to where the direction was coming from. It was the window. They moved closer to it and saw a small orange kitten using its claws to scratch the glass surface.

"He must be cold. It's freezing at this time of night." Hermione stated. She made a move to open the window, but Harry's hand blocked her from doing so.

"He could be dangerous." Harry said, imitating macho man. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Why were men so…manly? Its breathtaking sometimes but annoying the most.

"He's a kitten, Harry and he needs warmth." She pushed back his hand and proceeded to open the window.

"Fine." He stepped forward. "But I'll do it. I don't want your mother angry with me for allowing you to be scratched by a cat and not me." Hermione grinned. Knowing Mama Granger, she would probably blame Hermione for Harry's bruises. "_Why didn't you tell him to watch out when that mean cat attacked him?"_

Harry carefully opened the window and instinctively the kitten moved back. "C'mon," Harry coaxed. "I'm not going to hurt you." He held out his hand and the kitten hesitantly took it. Harry smiled. He brought the cat inside and Hermione took the kitten and wrapped him in some towels.

"He's freezing." She said, feeling the heavy shivers from the kitten's body. "Poor thing." She looked at his neck and smiled slightly. There was no name tag. Harry followed her stare and frowned.

"No." Was all he replied.

"What do you mean by no? I want to keep him." Hermione protested.

"Hermione…"

"I'll try and find his owners." She said, looking down at the trembling kitten. "But, if no one claims him for a month, he's mine."

Harry shook his head and grinned. "You have a too much of a good heart." Hermione simply shrugged at the statement. Of course she was good. She was good enough to allow a man play with her feelings for a stupid bet. She caught his gaze on her, those intense green eyes penetrating through her. It wasn't fair. If only the circumstances were different.

If only…

"I've got to go. I have a huge meeting at work tomorrow morning." Hermione nodded, understanding. "So, you're alright now?" He asked. Hermione looked at her favourite snow globe resting on the top of the chest of drawers.

It wasn't destiny. it wasn't fate. This relationship was certainly not meant to be. Whatever Avery said was a lie. It was out of sheer coincidence that he found it. It has no meaning toward her whatsoever. Right?? Right.

"Yes, I do."

xxx

**AN: **The chapter is finally done! Yes! I toiled for you people. I'm sorry about all the late updates. But schoolwork in 11th grade in September is not pretty. I have three projects alone due this month. Well, I try and update again. Two in November and two in December, maybe? I'll try something! Please don't give up on me or this story!


	12. Chapter 12

**BET ME!**

**Rehearsal Wedding**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **The reviews I've gotten have really motivated me to write. A lot of people have reviewed and I'm so thankful for that! Thank you guys for the support!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe my mother specifically asked for you to be there." Hermione loudly mused during the drive to the church. "Why would she do that?" She looked over to Harry, who was driving, for help.

He in turn shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. Probably wants me to get acquainted with some family customs?" He asked, smiling slightly. His smile diminished when Hermione frowned immediately and looked away.

"She couldn't be jumping to conclusions that fast." Hermione whispered. Harry raised an eyebrow at her reaction. He was just teasing her. Surely, she didn't think it was serious. But, if it was serious, why would she be frowning? Was he really a bad choice for marriage? He didn't think so. He was just afraid to explore it.

Does she really think him unsuitable for marriage?

Harry gripped the steering wheel and forced himself to concentrate on the road. It was ridiculous to think such things. She wouldn't know if he's unsuitable or not. She was just assuming…but on what terms?

"Harry." Hermione turned to look at him. He had a firm grip on the steering wheel and seemed to be focusing forward "Harry!" Hermione said and shook Harry's elbow.

Harry immediately snapped out of his phase and glanced Hermione. She had a worried look on her face. He gave her a crooked smile. How long had he been thinking? She smiled slowly back. "Are you alright?" She asked him. He slowly nodded. "Um….we're almost there. Just make a right turn at the intersection." He did as he was told and soon the church came into view.

He parked outside of the gate and he and Hermione got out. They entered the church and the first thing they heard was Mama Granger's piercing voice.

"No! Where _are_ they?! They can't possibly have forgotten!" Hermione winced at the tone of worry and panic. She glanced worriedly at Harry. He didn't seemed phase by it. Odd. Her mother's voice was the scariest thing to experience. Grown men have cowered in fear of that voice.

"My gosh, I didn't think we were that late." Hermione muttered. Harry glanced at his watch and shook his head.

"We're not. In fact, we're still early." Harry replied. By this time, they had reached the altar and saw Hermione's mother pacing and moaning, Avery's bridesmaids standing idly to the side and the priest flipping the pages of his Bible.

Jane Granger glanced up and spotted them at the beginning of the aisle, surveying the place. She stopped her pacing and smiled. Her problem was temporarily forgotten. "Harry!" She squealed.

Hermione stifled her giggle when she saw Harry wince. She knew he couldn't help it. The voice was annoying. Jane Granger walked quickly toward him and enveloped him into a huge hug. "How have you been dear?" She asked warmly. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I've been…fine." Harry said and awkwardly hugged her bag. "What's going on? Where are Avery and Greg?" Hermione's mother finally released him and upon hearing the question, frowned. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea." She said worriedly. "I've called them twice. The only time I heard from then was before I left out. They said something about being caught up in traffic. But do you really think that's it? Look how long it has been!"

"So, your screams of worry were for Avery and Greg?" Hermione asked. Jane Granger looked over at her daughter as if she had just seen her. Hermione wasn't surprised. Once Harry Potter is in the room, no one else exists in Jane Granger's eyes.

"Of course. Who did you think it was for?" Hermione's mother asked.

"We thought it was us." Hermione replied, relieved that she didn't have to receive her mother's scolding that day.

"Darling, my entire life doesn't revolve around you. Don't be ridiculous." Jane Granger said. Before Hermione could answer she continued. "What am I going to do? The priest has somewhere else to go soon and my bridesmaids are restless…no! What are you doing?!" Harry and Hermione looked to who Jane Granger was addressing. It was the priest. He was beginning to pack up.

Hermione's mother walked toward him. "You can't leave now! We haven't rehearsed anything yet!" She shouted in frustration.

"I can't wait any longer. I have other things to do, Mrs. Granger." The priest replied. Jane Granger groaned, something very unlike her, and sat down on the front pew. Hermione gazed at her stressed mother sadly. She almost felt sorry for her.

Suddenly Jane Granger jumped up from the pew. She smiled brilliantly. "What we need for you, Father Jacob, is a couple to practice with." She turned to Harry and Hermione and her smile became wider and sweeter. Too sweet. "Harry, Hermione…you're a couple! We can use you two for practice."

Never had the rest of the company seen so much shock run through faces than those two. Eyes opened wide, jaws slightly detached from their position were the reaction of Harry and Hermione. And neither dared to look at each other. It was too embarrassing.

"Harry? Hermione? What do you think?" Mama Granger asked. Before either had the guts to respond she continued. "Oh, I think it will be a great idea. Father Jacob?" She turned to the priest.

"As long as we do some practice." He replied. Jane Granger turned back to them, eagerly smiling from ear to ear. She was truly ecstatic to get something accomplished for the day. Never mind the awkwardness of it all.

"Um…" Hermione attempted to speak. Her voice sounded raspy. She cleared it. "I don't think w-we should do that idea." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! And it's not real, is it?" Jane Granger said with a twinkle in her eye. Hermione's brow rose. Was she trying to tell them something? Well, the plan was a little obvious….

Before each of them knew it, Jane Granger was positioning them for the practice. Harry was put at the altar and Hermione stayed at the beginning of the aisle. Jane Granger was a substitute for their father, who couldn't make it. She linked arms with her daughter. The bridesmaids were before her.

Hermione felt sick. Why was she doing this? How could she have let her mother force her into this? This wasn't right! She didn't even love Harry! She wasn't allowed to. He wasn't allowed to. This is all an act. A bet. _A bet!_

Hermione's mother noticed her change in behaviour and smiled slyly. "Having pre-wedding jitters darling?" Hermione glared at her mother. Before she could reply, the music had started up and the bridesmaids were walking down the aisle.

Soon, the theme song for the bride started. Hermione was now finding it hard to breathe. It seemed as if her mother was dragging her down the aisle. She refused to look at Harry. Her feet had never been more interesting than at that moment.

"Look at him." Jane Granger hissed. "It's better that way. Makes the scene more romantic. Look!" She hissed once more. Hermione reluctantly looked up. Harry was smiling at her. He seemed relaxed. Hermione silently cursed him. Why couldn't she be relaxed? This wasn't real anyway. _What _was her problem?

His smile became wider with every step she took. It was enigmatic and it was very hard to stay angry with him. She soon found herself smiling back. So, this wasn't real. So what? It felt good.

The music stopped and they were now face to face with Harry. Jane Granger took Hermione's hand and Harry's hand and joined them. She then smiled, winked at both of them and walked back to her position on the front pew.

Harry and Hermione turned to the priest who was also smiling. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in Holy Matrimony…."

"Oh boy." Hermione murmured. Only Harry heard this and he squeezed her hand for comfort. She smiled at him in response.

"If there are any objections as to why these two shouldn't be married…"

"Can you skip that please?" Jane Granger interrupted. Hermione didn't restrain herself that time to roll her eyes.

"Harry, is it?" The priest asked him. Harry nodded. "Harry, do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedding wife? To love, honour and cherish….I really don't have time for this…and all that jazz as long as you both shall live?"

Harry turned to Hermione and smiled. "I do." Hermione couldn't help it. Her brows rose. How could he answer so quickly? Shouldn't there be thought behind it? _You keep forgetting that this is a fake, Hermione! _She scolded herself.

"And you, Hermione, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded Husband to love, honour, cherish…all that jazz….as long as you both shall live?" Hermione smiled. Fake, right? Duh. This is going to be easy.

"I…."

"Sorry we're late!" Avery's voice sailed to them. Everyone turned and saw the real bride and groom standing before them. "We had to stop somewhere. Are we too late?"

"Yes, you are." The priest replied. He closed the Bible. "I have to go to my next appointment." He took up his belongings and walked to the exit of the church.

"Oh, no! So sorry mother!" Avery apologized. "The entire rehearsal was ruined." Jane Granger got up and smiled.

"No, not all of it." She replied. By this time, Harry and Hermione were walking away from the altar. "Harry and Hermione were your substitutes." Hermione couldn't help noticing the small amount of mirth in her voice.

"Really?" Avery said. The mirth was written all over her face. There was no doubt. Hermione looked from her mother to her sister suspiciously. Was Avery in this too? "And how did they do?"

"Spectacular." Mama Granger replied.

Hermione had enough.

"Harry, please take me home." She immediately asked. Everyone, even Harry, was surprised by the sudden announcement.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Hermione nodded. She quickly walked out of the church without saying good-bye. Taken aback by Hermione's actions, Harry after saying quick good-byes followed Hermione.

She was already inside the car. Her arms were folded and she was in a very angry mood. Harry seemed almost hesitant to be in the same car as her. Once he was inside, she began to explode.

"How could they! What were they _thinking_?! Do they think I'm some doll they can play with whenever they feel like?! Really? What is their _problem_?!"

"Hermione." Harry said, interrupting her. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see Harry? My mother, for some strange reason, sees wedding bells in our future. So, this was all a trick. Probably wants us to experience it before actually doing the real thing. How dare she?!"

Harry then did something that surprised Hermione.

He laughed.

Hermione looked at him. "What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"That's it? That is what's got you going so crazy?" Before Hermione could argue, Harry continued. "C'mon, you know how crazy you're mother is. And she wants to make sure that you get married. But we might not get married and she's gonna have to accept that."

Hermione drew out a defeated sigh. It is still a mystery as to how he can get rid of her anger. She might never know. She smiled at him. "You're right…about everything. It's just that, no matter what, she gets me riled up."

Harry grinned and started the engine. "Yes, _really_ riled up." He earned a swat on the arm for saying that.

xxx

**AN:** Another chapter done. Send me more reviews! I love hearing them.


	13. Chapter 13

**BET ME!**

**Meet the Parents: Part I**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews, guys!! You have no idea how much they mean to me. I'm glad that everyone likes it! Late update…yeah, I know. Throw stuff at me. I deserve it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why was he doing this? Why was he _really_ doing this? Better yet, why did he suggest this? He knew what he was getting into when he made this decision. Not only did he have to meet her parents a second time but he was making her endure his also. He knew that parents weren't perfect but his parents? They were far off even on the normal scale.

He grabbed the last tie he had in his closet and, like a woman, gazed into the mirror and held the tie to his shirt. He groaned in frustration when he wasn't satisfied and the tie, like the rest, were flung onto his bed. He glanced at himself once more time. You know, he didn't look too bad without a tie. In fact, who said he had to wear one in the first place?

He always went through this hassle whenever meeting his parents for monthly dinners. Yes, monthly dinners. His mother had insisted upon this rule many years ago when she finally realized that her children would be moving out soon. Of course, her children hated the rule but didn't dare object. It wasn't worth their time arguing.

Harry and Hermione had both agreed to have dinner with his parents first. Actually, Harry had insisted and Hermione eventually agreed. Harry thought it was best to get the worst out of the way.

He looked in the mirror for the last time before going downstairs and heading outside. He entered his car and started the ignition. His first stop was to Hermione's house and after that, his parents' house of hell.

……………………………………………….

What to wear? What to wear? What do you wear to your boyfriend's parents' house? Hermione had never had this dilemma before and although it was rather exciting, it was also frustrating as hell. Clothes upon clothes were strewn across her room and Harry would be here any second! What was she going to do?

She didn't know a thing about his parents. Where did they come from? What were they like? Were they nice? Were they disgusting? What? Harry hadn't told her so much information. All she knew was that he disliked them…immensely. She distinctly remembered the scowl he had on his face when his sister mentioned their parents.

This made her really nervous. If Harry didn't like them, then they were bound to be bad news. But did she even know Harry that well to trust his judgment of his parents? Hermione bit back a smile when she answered herself.

Yes, she did.

"I have nothing to wear!" She immediately exclaimed after dumping another suit on the bed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She gasped and glanced at her bedroom clock. He couldn't have come this early? No! Impossible! She had nothing to wear! The doorbell rang a second time and Hermione, donned in her bathroom robe, made her way toward the door.

She opened it and saw an ecstatic Lavender. She was beaming at the confused Hermione. She seemed to have something behind her back. "Guess what I bought for you? Go on, guess!"

"A solution to my recent dilemma?" Hermione guessed. Lavender's smile grew larger as she nodded. She revealed a long but very fashionable blue cocktail dress from behind her back. Hermione squealed in delight and hugged her friend fondly. "It's my size, right?"

"Of course! I'm not your mother, Hermione and I take that as an insult." Lavender replied. They both laughed. "Go try it on. I'll be right here to tell you if it looks horrible or not."

"It better not be. He'll be here any second!" She ran into her bedroom with the dress. A few minutes later, she emerged from her bedroom and playfully stroke a pose for Lavender. Lavender looked up and clapped her hands in glee.

"Yay! I'm a great fashion advisor!" She exclaimed. "You look wonderful, Hermione!" Hermione smiled and hugged Lavender. Grateful for her fast service. Lavender grabbed her bag from the couch and made her way to the door. "Harry's going to love it and I'm sure he'll tell you hims- hey Harry!" Lavender immediately stopped her sentence. She had opened the door and Harry was on the other side, his hand held in a knocking position. "Excuse me but I've got to leave." She stepped out the way. "Bye!" She waved at both them before stepping out.

"Hey, Herm…Hermione." Harry breathed out once he got a good look at her. He couldn't believe his eyes. She looked amazing. The dress hugged every curve she had and the soft blue of the dress matched her skin tone.

"So…um…ready to go?" Hermione asked, avoiding Harry's eyes. He had been staring at her in a very strange way and she was afraid that it had something to do with the dress. He only nodded. She grabbed her bag, her coat and they left.

xxx

During the entire car drive, Harry would sneak small glances at Hermione. He had been doing them so many times that Hermione was now getting sick of it. Why couldn't he have told her what was wrong with the dress before they left? She would have changed…into what, she didn't know…but she would find something. Did he want her to look like a fool infront of his parents? That thought made her fume.

Harry looked over at her again.

"Harry, I know the dress looks horrible on me but you don't have to make it look _so_ obvious." Hermione folded her arms and snapped at him.

"I don't think it looks horrible." He replied quietly. He then chuckled. "I never though it looked horrible." Hermione slowly turned to him. "You look…amazing, Hermione." He had never really complimented a girl before. Most times, his relationships were just little flings and there wasn't really any time to compliment them. With Cho, she was so confident that telling her she looked good, when she already knew she did, was just a waste of breath.

So, _why_ was Hermione so different?

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said and smiled. "I thought you hated it…"

"No, no, no." Harry said quickly. He glanced at her. "I don't." Hermione drew a huge sigh of relief and finally relaxed in her seat. "So, are you ready to experience hell?" Harry asked.

"I hope you're joking." Hermione said. She glanced over at Harry's features. Damn. He was serious. Her face fell. "You weren't joking?" When he didn't answer, "I'm sure Harry, that they're not that bad."

The gates opened automatically and Harry drove into the huge driveway. He parked his car; they came out and made their way to the large, white mansion. Hermione still couldn't get over the size of the house. Of course her parents' home was a comfortable size but Harry's home? That was too much!

Harry rang the loud doorbell and almost immediately, a butler opened the door. He smiled when he saw Harry. "Master Harry! How are you?" He asked jovially. Harry broke out in a smile and hugged the butler.

"Been great." He then turned to Hermione. "Frank, this is Hermione." Frank extended his hand and Hermione smiled and shook it.

"Frank! Who is it…? Hermione!" Hannah screamed and lounged forward to hug Hermione. "I was worried Harry wouldn't let you come. I told mother and father all about you, they're excited to meet you!"

"Define excited." Harry asked. Hannah gave her brother a stern look.

"Come on in!" Hannah said. Frank took both Harry and Hermione's coats and left. They both followed Hannah through the huge hall where Hermione gazed at the wonderful and unique pictures and artifacts placed there.

They entered the sitting room that was located at the bottom of the hall. "Mother, father, I want you to meet Hermione Granger." Hannah said to her parents. She gently pushed Hermione forward. They both looked up from their tea. The mother was a redhead who looked to be around her late forties, early fifties. She had a haughty look on her face and her green eyes scanned Hermione like a piece of meat.

The father wasn't any better. Harry and Hannah were the exact replica of him. He had on the same look as the mother and he too, sized up Hermione. The mother stopped her gaze and looked to her son. "You're late." She addressed her son sternly. "You know I can't stand tardiness."

Hermione expected a comeback from Harry but she didn't hear one. The mother returned her gaze upon Hermione. "I'm Lily and this is my husband, James. I trust that Harry didn't tell you our names."

"No, Mrs. Potter." Hermione humbly replied.

"Expected." She stood up. "It's a pleasure…a true pleasure to meet you Hermione." Hermione relaxed. Lily was a bit haughty but Hermione thought she could actually get along with her. She extended her arm for a handshake and smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine." Lily glanced at the hand, then at Hermione before walking away. James stood up also and linked arms with his wife. Hermione, embarrassed, withdrew her hand.

"Dinner has been ready for a very long time. I don't think I'd want to wait any longer." Lily said severely. She passed a glance at her son who seemed to be staring blankly the other way.

Suddenly, a man walked inside. "Sorry, I'm late…" Lily put up her hand and shook her head. Hermione watched as Hannah moved over to the man's side.

"I'm getting tired of your apologizes, Derek. The least you could do for me is go upstairs and tell Sam that dinner is ready." Derek nodded and they all watched as the parents left. Hannah released a breath that she was holding and turned to hug the man.

She then addressed Hermione. "I'm so sorry about that Hermione. My mother has this crazy belief that women should exchange handshakes. I apologize for my mother's behaviour." Hermione knew there were going to be more things Hannah would have to apologize for. Instead of voicing the thought out, she smiled and assured Hannah that it was alright.

"Oh, you're Hermione." Derek said. His tone was light with laughter.

"Derek…" Hannah groaned.

"So, you've gotten your first dose of Lily. There's more to come. Those parents are like vultures. They'll pick your brains, I swear." Hannah swatted him on the shoulder.

"Hermione, this is my goof of a husband, Derek." Hannah stated. She pushed Derek gently forward. "Go for Sam." She gave Hermione one last smile before following her parents. Hermione looked over at Harry who had gotten up.

"C'mon, let's go." He said.

"Oh! He speaks!" Hermione teased. Harry shook his head and smiled.

…………………………

Dinner with the Potters could be described in one word. A disaster. Not only did Hermione suffer out-right critical scrutiny from Mrs. Potter but also a batch of questions, some which she really didn't want to answer.

It started out lovely. No one was talking for several minutes. It wasn't until everyone was comfortable that Lily Potter started talking. Of course, she addressed her first question to Hermione. "Hermione…lovely name by the way." Hermione smiled uneasily. "How long have you been with my son?"

"Um…four months, I think." Hermione replied.

"And it is just _now_ that I'm hearing about this relationship." She turned to Harry when she spoke that. But then she addressed Hermione once more without waiting for a response from Harry. "What is your occupation, Hermione?"

"I'm an actuary." Hermione replied. She didn't miss the surprise in Lily's features. Lily stopped eating and put down her fork. She slowly wiped her hands in her napkin. She then gave Hermione a polite smile.

"That's…nice." She commented. Hermione heard a quiet snort from Derek and she also heard Hannah scolding Derek. "Derek." Lily Potter turned to her son-in-law. "How's the business?"

"Successful." Derek said confidently. Lily Potter shook her head.

"That's what they all say. Hannah, what's the real report?"

"Its thriving mother." Hermione wouldn't be surprised if they addressed her like she was a judge. They were so tense around her. It seem that one false move could send Lily Potter's tongue lashing.

"Hermione." Sam called out from his seat. Hermione was glad that she had to address Sam this time. "What's an actuary?" Suddenly, she didn't like it anymore.

She cleared her throat. "An actuary is a person who works for the government and deals with many statistics in the country." She replied.

"Oh." Sam said. "Isn't that boring?" Derek snorted even louder this time that even Mr. Potter, who had been oblivious to the conversation around him, turned to look at Derek. "Sam, eat your food." Hannah said.

"Speaking about companies, Hermione, have you ever been to Harry's own small company?" Lily Potter changed the subject. Now, there was something pleasing to talk about.

"Well, no, I haven't but I've heard that it's been thriving really well." Hermione replied.

"Well, in my opinion, I think it's a little…dingy. Don't you think so, darling?" She turned to her husband who nodded her head. "I went there once to talk to Harry about something and it's so surprising how a company so small can fit anything in there…"

Hermione glanced at Harry. She hadn't heard from him all through the dinner. His face was set forward and his eyes were blank and staring into space. She glanced also at his plate. Nothing was eaten.

"…and Cho always encouraged him to do better things. Like work in his father's company, which he should have done a long time ago? Cho was very nice to him, wasn't she James?"

"Very nice indeed. Good smart girl." James replied.

"Have you ever met Cho, Hermione?" Lily turned to Hermione once more.

"Um…" Hermione attempted a sentence. What could she say about Cho that wasn't unpleasant?

"Well, of course you haven't!" Lily answered her own question. "He and Cho broke up some time ago. _Why _Harry broke up with her, is beyond me. She was so good for him."

"Yes, could have been a healthy marriage too." James supplied. Hermione nearly choked on her food and Hannah nearly choked on hers also. Harry just kept on staring.

"Father." Hannah called out. James turned to his daughter with a confused expression on his face. Hannah just shook her head. "Don't bother." She mumbled.

Could this dinner get any more uncomfortable?

"Do you know the reason, Hermione?" Lily asked. And Hermione thought the dinner couldn't get any worse.

"Um…" Hermione started again. Lily didn't wait for an answer.

"Anyway, Cho knew that in his condition, he wouldn't be able to have a successful business. Honestly I don't know why he even tries." Hermione was taken aback by this comment. Didn't the woman have any faith for her son? Why does she feel the need to pull him down? "I mean, you'd think a person with dyslexia would want to take the easy route and work with his father."

"But Harry's too stubborn." James replied. "Ran away from the family for reasons unknown to us….are you okay?" Hermione turned to Harry in shock. She hadn't even heard a word James Potter was saying. Many thoughts were running through her mind. Harry had dyslexia? _He _had dyslexia? She would have never guessed it for a second.

"Harry didn't tell you, did he?" Lily said bitterly. Hermione, still staring at Harry, shook her head. "Well, he told Cho…" Lily continued. A pang of jealousy raced through Hermione. How could he have told everyone but her?

_This is an act, Hermione!_ Her mind screamed. _Why do you care that he didn't tell you. It's not as if you like him._

"Anyway, being in his condition, I simply stated that he could never open a successful company. It's not his fault he's disabled." Lily commented. Harry just kept still as his mother dragged on with her speech. Hermione felt sorry that he had to endure this torture almost every day. And no one was stopping it. Hannah and Derek were too afraid to say anything and Harry…well, Harry wasn't there at the moment.

"Disabled?" Hermione cut in. "Harry's not disabled. At least he doesn't show it. I wouldn't have guessed for a second that he did have dyslexia." She was standing up now, looming over the dining table. She was sick and tired of the nasty comments. She was sick and tired of Lily and her intimidation with the rest of the family. Someone needed to put the woman in her place.

"Hermione, don't stand over the food…" Lily began.

"I'm not finished yet!" She shouted. Not only had she surprised Lily, but also everyone around the table. Except for Harry who was still staring into space. "And so what if he's dyslexic? He makes up for it in a lot of ways. He has a very successful company, he's great with women, he gets along just fine with his friends, he's amazing at Poker and everyone loves him! If you two could just stop your rampaging judgments about Harry, you would see what I see: a fantastic, successful man."

She turned to Harry and frowned. He was still gone.

"Are you done?" Lily Potter asked in an aggressive tone. Hermione glared at the woman and her husband. After all that, Lily Potter was still being a bitch.

"Yes." Hermione replied in the same tone. "I want to leave, Harry." She whispered. Harry nodded and they both got up. Harry was the first one to leave the room. "Bye Hannah." Hermione said to Hannah. Hannah smiled in return. She said good-bye to Sam and Derek and followed after Harry. They said good-bye to Frank before exiting the house.

It wasn't until they reached inside the car, that Hermione began to talk. "They must be the worst parents I've ever met." Harry grinned at her comment. Hermione realized what she had said and bit her lip. "Sorry."

"No. It's okay." Harry said. "I agree." They exchanged smiles. "Lovely dinner, don't you think?" Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry laughed.

"It must have been great to you since you were zoned out half the time!" Hermione scolded. "What was all that about?"

"I guess I've gotten used to my mother's discouraging words that I've become numb to it." He explained. He turned to Hermione. "Thank you for defending me. You were brilliant in there."

"Yeah, but the next time she starts lashing out her words to you, don't think I'll be there to help you out." She replied. Then, she shook her head. "How can you and your sister be afraid of that…that bitch." She muttered. A sigh soon escapes her. "I'm sorry again…" She stopped when Harry shook his head at her. He leaned forward and held up her chin.

"No. Listen, I stopped having feelings for my mother a long time ago. Whatever you say about her, I couldn't agree more." Harry commented. Hermione nodded. "Now, I don't think you finished dinner."

"No." Hermione groaned. She was really hungry but all she wanted to do was go home. "When I go home, I'll find something."

"Well, good to know you can wait that long. I didn't eat a thing." Harry replied. Hermione laughed at his whining. "Don't laugh. It's hard to digest anything when my mother is around." That made Hermione laugh harder. Harry shook his head at her and started the engine. "Do you want to do something relaxing…like…uh…go to the movies."

"Movies?" Hermione echoed.

"Yes…and buy some popcorn." Harry continued. Hermione scoffed.

"No with this diet." She replied. Harry grinned.

"C'mon, Hermione. Please?" He put on his best pleading face. Hermione stared at him and bit her lip. In a few seconds she sighed.

"How do you do that to me?" She groaned. Harry's grin widened as they drove out of the driveway and towards the movie theatre.

xxx

**AN:** Merry Christmas!! I rushed this chapter in for you guys as a Christmas present. I'm writing chapter fourteen as you read. Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**BET ME!**

**Meet the Parents: Part II**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Your reviews are wonderful guys! Glad to know that people still keep faith in me and this story. This chapter is now a New Years' present. Hope you like it! Happy New Year's!

**P.S.** No one told me that I repeatedly changed Greg's name and Emily's!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so meeting Harry's parents was utter hell. We've established that fact. And although Harry has already seen Hermione's parents, Hermione can't help thinking that something will go wrong with this dinner. That her tactless mother might strike a nerve in poor Harry so that he'll leave dinner and eventually Hermione altogether….which should be good right? Because she's trying to push Harry away. Make his chances of sleeping with her seem more dim and difficult. So that he loses the bet. _Right_, Hermione?

_Right._ She concludes and puts on a dressy pink shirt and black pants. Her hair is in a ponytail and frankly, she looks like she was going to work. Well, if you compared Hermione's mother to work, both were very tedious; so she had an excuse of wearing it. She glanced at the sea green clock above her bed and realized that she had gotten ready too early. Nervous?

Nonsense. Harry already met her parents. What should she be nervous about? Her mother's behaviour, which included, nosing about Harry's personal life and pissing him off with nagging inquisitions. Hermione grinned ruefully. That was Hermione's mother and damn it, she couldn't replace her.

But somehow she knew that her mother, if put in the same room as Lily Potter to fight, would have a successful win. Because although Mama Granger was an annoying, weight critic, she still loved Hermione and just wanted the best for her. Even if she wanted Hermione to reach the very best by having inhumane diets. Lily, on the other hand, speaks out her mind and hardly goes at it politely. It was incredible that Harry survived those long, bleak years under the same roof with that woman.

She hoped to never see that woman ever again.

She probably won't. She and Harry won't get married or become intensely serious in the remaining months of the bet. _The bet._ Damn. Not only will she never get to see Lily Potter but also her son. It was unfair. She would never again feel the same amount of comfort when she's in Harry's arms. She knows that there'll never be another man who makes her smile radiantly at just a tiny joke. Or another man that'll find things in one night that took her years of searching.

Damn! When did she get so attached? Luna will notice. Luna always notices. She better avoid Luna. A smarter choice would have been to avoid Harry. But she can't do that. She had her reasons. And none of them included the stupid bet.

She heard a knock on the door. She grabbed her bag before making her way to the door. Surprisingly it's Harry. Doesn't he check the time? He was in semi-formal wear: a dressy shirt and pants…coincidentally, just like Hermione's.

Hermione glances at her attire and then at Harry's.

"This is so wrong." Hermione breathes out. Harry chuckles. "Oh, sure, mock me." Hermione playfully accuses him. His chuckles became more pronounced. "Let's just go." She was about to advance when he stopped her.

"First of all, you're not going anywhere dressed like me. And second, I was sure that you were taking care of a cat. Where is he?" Harry asked.

Ah, Crookshanks. She had sent flyers around. Even had an ad placed into the local newspaper. But no one reported a missing cat. And Hermione was thankful for that. Hermione had let him out yesterday before beginning the futile search inside her wardrobe for something good to wear to the dinner last night. She hadn't seen him for two days and she hoped he was okay.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I let him out yesterday. He'll probably be back tonight." Harry nodded and without warning, he grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her inside her bedroom. "Harry, I really don't have anything else to wear…" Her voiced trailed off when Harry had opened her closet and revealed a black evening dress. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen that since…since forever!" Since two years ago.

"Try it on." Harry said and handed her the dress. But she backed away. Harry's eyebrows creased. "What's wrong?"

"Harry! Look at the dress! I can't fit in that!"

"Why not?" Harry genuinely was confused. Hermione wasn't sure if she should be insulted or flattered. This was obviously a trick. She would be embarrassed if she tried it on…or if she couldn't get in it.

"Harry….look you don't understand." She whispered. She felt Harry's presence near her and it was his hand that lifted her face to his. Staring into the gentle pools of green, Hermione almost forgot her 'plump' state.

"You'll look beautiful in it." His words also helped. "I don't want you to ever think that you would look ugly in a certain type of dress or any piece of clothing. Understand?" What else could Hermione do than nod in agreement? In the silence, she took the dress and went into the bathroom to put it on.

After a few minutes, a very nervous Hermione hesitantly came out of the bathroom. She saw that Harry's back was turned, which gave her some minutes to prepare for his reaction. What if he was wrong? What if she _did_ look ghastly in it? Maybe she should change. Tell him that it didn't look good. It was no use. She should wear the shirt and pants. It was safer that way…

"I told you'd look beautiful." Harry's sudden statement shook her from her thoughts. They both shared a smile. Hermione crossed the room and was soon standing infront of him.

"Ready to go?" She asked cheerfully. He slowly nodded. Hermione picked up her purse for the second time, and was about to leave the room, when Harry grabbed her arm and turned her to him. Startled, Hermione asked what was wrong.

"Well," Harry said. He gave her a mischievous smile. "I can't resist beautiful women in black, short dresses." Hermione laughed and played along.

"Meaning?" She urged.

"Meaning…I _need_ to kiss you." Harry replied. Hermione smiled, carelessly threw her arms around Harry and without a second to lose, pulled his face toward hers.

xxx

Harry and Hermione walked away from the parked car hand in hand. They were engrossed in a lovely conversation and the smiles from their faces couldn't be erased. They felt content in each other's presence. For a moment, they almost forgot that they were walking toward Mama Granger. Until…

"Harry!" They looked up and saw Jane Granger standing at the doorway. "I was so afraid that Hermione wouldn't let come to one of our pleasant dinners." Once the couple reached the doorway, Jane Granger flew to Harry and gave him a large hug. "I'm so glad you're here!" She squealed. Hermione winced.

Still, it was better than Lily. _Anything_ was better than Lily.

After five minutes of Jane's useless twitter, they finally entered the house. Unlike the Potters' quiet mansion, the Grangers' household was noisy. Avery's friends were invited and so were Greg's closest friends. Everyone seemed to be talking at once and Avery's ditzy friends seemed to be talking the loudest.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Jane Granger's voice cut through the noise. "Harry and Hermione are here! We can finally eat!" The crowd suddenly moved from the living room to the dining room.

Hermione and Harry stared at the scene inside the dining room. Everyone had resumed talking once they had settled down at the table. "Mother." Hermione addressed. Jane Granger turned to her daughter. "I thought you said a quiet dinner."

"I did? Well, I'm sorry dear. Today is the rehearsal dinner."

"Wait a minute," Harry began speaking. "I thought we already had the rehearsal dinner." Jane smiled.

"This is the second rehearsal dinner." She explained. Before they could ask anymore questions, she quickly ushered them to their seats. Hermione surveyed the scene around her. Krissa and Lissa, as usual, were flirting two of Greg's friends. Avery was conversing with Emma and her father was conversing with Greg.

With a crowd this big, who knows what Jane Granger had cooked up for disaster? Hermione's worried features never went unnoticed by Harry. He grabbed her hand for support and Hermione instinctively relaxed. _Only Harry._ She thought. _Only Harry had the ability to comfort her._

"Hermione! Avery!" Jane Granger called out from the kitchen. "I need you two to help me." It was amazing that her voice carried in the noise. Hermione reluctantly pried her hand from Harry's and walked toward the kitchen with Avery.

Before they could even enter, Jane instructed them to carry out two plates of food. She left them with the task. After she left, Hermione glanced at Avery struggling with the larger plate. "Here, let me." Hermione offered. Avery wordlessly stepped back. "You're not still angry with me, are you?" Hermione asked while balancing the plate with her hands. Avery grinned and shook her head.

"I was never angry with you. Just frustrated." They both softly laughed. "Hermione, forget what I said. Maybe it really is just an act. It was stupid of me to think that…"

"He found my snow globe. He found my favourite snow globe that I have been searching for five years. Is that coincidental or….fate?" Hermione reluctantly asked. She didn't want to know the answer. She didn't want her sister to bring her hopes up. She's been forcing herself to see the negatives all this time.

"Are you serious?" Avery whispered. Why were they whispering? "When? The day we went shopping?" Hermione nodded. "Wow. This could mean something Hermione. I mean, he did find something worthwhile to you…"

"No! Avery, it's not healthy for me to be so hopeful." Hermione said. Before Avery could protest, "It's not!"

"Hermione! Avery! People are hungry!" Jane Granger's sharp voice ran through the hall. Hermione and Avery didn't waste anymore time as they left the kitchen with the plates in tow. They set them down and went back to their seats. "Alright. Everyone's here. We should start eating." Jane Granger continued. "Hermione!" She shouted causing Hermione's scooping of the mashed potatoes to stop midway. "Not so much. Remember your diet." Hermione nodded and left the mashed potatoes alone.

Curses! Mama Granger was sitting infront of them. This could only get worse.

It wasn't until Jane Granger turned to talk to someone else, that Harry started scooping mounds of mashed potatoes in her plate. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. He set the plate down and put a finger to his lips. "What are you doing?" She whispered. He grinned.

"Eat up." Was his only reply.

"So, Harry! What do you as a profession?" Jane Granger turned back to the couple. She waited patiently for Harry's response. Hermione rolled her eyes. So engrossed was her mother with her boyfriend.

"I own a small company." Harry replied. Hermione's mother beamed.

"Splendid!" Her mother exclaimed. If her smile became wider, her face would crack any minute. "I'm sure I'll be meeting your parents soon, Harry." Hermione made a sound that was between a choke and laugh. Harry and Jane both looked at her as she grabbed her glass of water. Harry cracked a grin at her reaction. "Hermione are you alright?" Jane Granger asked. Hermione nodded as Harry patted her back for her. She suddenly noticed the amount of food on her daughter's plate. "Hermione," her mother continued sternly, "why is there so many mashed potatoes in your plate?"

"I'm sure," Harry quickly began that caused Jane to turn to his direction, "my parents would love to have you over." Jane smiled. Someone called to her and her attention diverted elsewhere.

Harry, ignoring Hermione's protests, put two bread biscuits in her plate. Hermione glanced at Jane Granger, who was preoccupied with someone else before putting a piece in her mouth. It tasted wonderful. Her mother might be a chatterbox but her cooking was supreme. She could see from the corners of her eye that Harry was watching her with a triumphant smile on his face.

She closed her eyes. She didn't care anymore if he won. She liked her punishment. Her delicious punishment… "Hermione, what are you doing?!" Hermione stopped chewing, opened her eyes and saw her mother staring at her with a horrified look on her face. She swallowed the bread piece. "You were on a diet!" Her mother continued to screech.

The entire room went silent.

"It was just a piece." Hermione defended herself.

"Yes, a piece. But a piece can turn into two pieces and then, the next thing you know, you're gobbling down a bite!" She scolded her. "Now stop eating the biscuit Hermione. It's disgusting."

Oh, that's it. That was the last straw.

Hermione was about to put the bread biscuit down when Harry held her hand to stop her. "Keep eating." He said. Both Hermione and Jane looked at him incredulously. "You heard me, Hermione."

"Harry." Jane's tone was steady and patient. "She's on a diet. If she continues to eat like this, she'll ruin herself. Darling," She addressed Hermione, "you don't want a large wedding dress, now do you? You need to shed a few more pounds."

"Hermione doesn't need to shed a few more pounds. She's just fine the way she is." Harry snapped. He looked at Hermione. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Uh…" Hermione could only offer.

"Harry, dear." Jane emphasized the dear. Hermione guessed her mother didn't want to lose her temper. "It's unhealthy for Hermione to be eating these buttery substances. Hermione don't eat that biscuit."

"Eat it." Harry opposed her mother. "Hermione doesn't eat them all the time." Harry defended Hermione.

"No, but if she keeps on eating it, she'll continue to lose her figure!" Jane argued. "Don't eat that biscuit, Hermione." She added.

"Eat it." Harry stated. "Figure? She won't lose her figure! She has an amazing figure. You there," he called to one of Greg's friends. "Does Hermione look fat to you?" The friend shook his head. "Avery." Harry called. "Does she?" Avery also shook her head. "Hermione hasn't worn this dress for two years thinking that she couldn't fit into it. You have brainwashed her to think that she must look skinny to be approved by her mother!"

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Jane said. "If she hadn't dieted, she wouldn't have been able to wear the dress."

"It wouldn't have matter if she dieted or not. The dress would still fit her either way." He looked Hermione who had been watching the scene with a shocked look on her face. "Hermione, please eat." Harry whispered to her.

"Don't eat it. I know what's good for you, 'Mione. I'm your mother. You don't want to be fat again do you? Don't. Eat. It." Hermione looked up at her mother indignantly. She was tired of all this nonsense. She was tired of her mother's insisting behaviour for her to lose weight. Harry was right. What weight did she have to lose?

She put the bread biscuit to her mouth. Jane's eyes went wide, knowing instantly what Hermione was going to do. "Hermione! No!" Hermione bit into the bread biscuit greedily. "Oh, Hermione." Her mother moaned.

Harry smiled.

Jane noticed and snarled.

"Look at what you made her do! Now she's going to be fat and it'll be your entire fault!" She screamed at him. Harry could care less what the woman was babbling about. He and Hermione stood up and with a wave good-bye to the dumbfounded people at the table, they left.

………………………..

Harry and Hermione's laughter could be heard from outside the house as they made their way to the car. Hermione had never felt so much relief in her entire. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt free, happy and in love with…

_In love with who??_

A shudder of fright escaped her lips. Harry turned to her. "Are you alright?" He asked. Intense concern lit his eyes. Hermione stared for a few seconds into those green pools, wondering if the concern was real.

She then shook her head.

They entered the car. "Exhilarating. Wasn't it?" Hermione said and reached for her seatbelt. Harry nodded but kept silent. "Is it my turn to say what's wrong?" Hermione asked after a few beats had gone by.

Harry grinned. He faced her. "Hermione, I meant what I said back there. You have an amazing figure and you're beautiful woman. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Harry stated. "Okay?" He softly added. She mutely nodded. He put his hand to her cheek and stroked it gently. _I'm going to miss her._

Where did that thought come from? But it was true. He was going to miss her. _A lot._ "You know." Hermione said, to pick up the conversation. "I think we're even. You defended me and I defended you." She hesitantly added. "I think we make quite a team Harry."

Harry didn't know how to reply to this. Instead, he changed the subject. "I'm sure you want a large size bag of popcorn?" He grinned. Hermione, relieved of the subject change, smiled back.

"Yes!" She shouted. They laughed on their way out of the driveway.

xxx

**AN:** See how wonderful I am? I've finished this chapter around four in the morning. I'm going to try and give you another chapter before I go back to school. Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**BET ME!**

**Not Another Rehearsal Wedding!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Some of you will be a little disappointed that this isn't what you're expecting. I have five more chapters left until the story is finished. I guarantee that one of those chapters has it. I won't tell because it would spoil the surprise. Great reviews guys. I'll keep posting if you keep 'em coming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I'm confused." Hermione turned to Harry. "This is _another_ wedding rehearsal? You know, all these double takes are giving me a headache."

"I hear ya." Hermione grumbled. Who knew her mother could stretch things out? Geez, it was just a wedding. It wasn't as if they were celebrating the Queen of the World's party. Marriage was taken too seriously by her mother. It was just all about detail. Who cares about the happiness of the bride and groom? The wedding needs to be perfect, perfect, perfect!

It was driving Hermione up the wall.

And the dinner disaster? Bring that up and Hermione would suddenly feel a headache coming on. Avery called her house numerous of times after the incident. Her messages were always a question of concern. How are feeling, Hermione? Don't you think you should talk to mother, Hermione? Hermione, won't you call me? Over and over for the past week.

Why was she bringing Harry to the rehearsal wedding anyway? He wasn't necessary. And her mother hadn't instructed her to bring him. Hermione glanced over at her (fake?) boyfriend. She identified a look of concern etched on his face; although he wasn't glancing at her. She drew a small grin and sat up in her seat. "Harry, are you worried that I haven't been keeping conversation through the entire drive?"

He sighed. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

He then glanced at her. "Don't think you're mother will have a fit when she sees me?" Hermione's grin grew and stating, with her head high:

"Make her have a fit." Harry smiled. "Oh, I can't wait to see her head boil. Damn, I should have brought a camera." Harry chuckled.

"So, you're not the least bothered by it?" Harry continued.

"No."

"Hermione…."

"What?"

Harry left the conversation at that. They pulled into the church's parking lot and got out. Once they entered the church, Hermione was attacked by Avery who was near hysterics about Hermione's absence for the past week. Her questions came out undecipherable and Hermione had to stop her so she could breathe properly. Avery slowly explained that her mother had been acting strange for the past week. Always in deep thought.

"Maybe Harry made broke her beliefs about you?" She finished at last. She then noticed Harry and was slightly taken aback by his presence. "I…I thought you wouldn't take Harry to my rehearsal."

"No, I wasn't at first." Hermione said. "Then, I said to hell with it. Make her see him. Make her have a fit. I couldn't care in the least…." She was cut off by the unmistakable voice of Mama Granger.

"Harry!" Jane Granger called out in her usual high-pitched, pleasant tone. "I was half-afraid that Hermione wouldn't include you in our activities." She drew him into a hug which Harry hesitantly (mainly from shock) returned. She turned to her two daughters who both had surprised expressions on their faces. Avery's jaw was dangling open. "Why are you all staring at me that way?" Before both of them could recover and provide an answer, she left them.

"She hasn't talked that much in a week." Avery whispered when she finally thawed. She turned to Harry in wonder. "What the hell did you do to my mother?"

Harry shrugged.

"So….she's not going to have a fit?" Hermione asked. "I don't understand. Why did she act like nothing ever happened? This is crazy. I'm going to talk to her." Before she could go, Avery pulled her back.

"Let sleeping dogs lie, Hermione." Avery said. "Look, she's obviously over it and so we shouldn't bring up the topic anymore. It's healthy this way."

"Avery's right, Hermione. Maybe she's accepted the fact that you don't need to be put on a diet anymore. But you know mothers. They'll never admit." Harry explained. Hermione eventually nodded in agreement. She was going to let this one slide.

But, how many more could she just excuse?

"Well, now that you're here," Avery said excitedly. "Harry, could you do me a favour and be the best man for Greg. His best man had to go out of town for a few days and so….Hermione, where are you going?" Avery and Harry looked on at Hermione who had just followed her mother inside the bathroom.

………………………………………………….

Jane Granger stepped back when she suddenly saw her daughter's reflection in the mirror. Hermione had her arms folded and her faced had an expression that meant business. "Hermione. What are you…?"

"Okay mother, 'fess up. What was that act with Harry all about? Why did you not have a fit when you saw him? You're face should be red by now!" Hermione stated. "If you need to tell me anything that concerned the dinner last Sunday, I wish you could just tell me now." Hermione's face had softened through the last part of her confrontation.

Jane gently smiled.

"Darling, I've come to a conclusion--and a very obvious conclusion-- that Harry must be in love with you if he had defended you." She explained. Hermione's eyes went wide. Well, that left her speechless. "I mean, everyone _knows_ you need to still be on the diet but Harry's so in love with you, that he's overlooked the fact that you're…slightly plump…enough to defend you for it."

"I-In love with me?" Hermione squeaked. Hermione had already considered it but…well, hearing from someone's mouth almost made it true. And the fact that her mother had told her was no surprise there. Trust Mama Granger to interpret the dinner disaster as an act of love.

"Yes." Jane Granger replied to Hermione's reaction. "Don't you know that?" Hermione stared at her mother, too confused to say anything. There was no way (and she's almost sure she had convinced herself of this) that Harry could be in love with her. Avery said that there were possibilities. Now her mother's taking a crack at it. If Luna came bolting through her apartment one day stating the same thing, she probably wouldn't be surprised anymore. It was a bet. It was an act. It was all a big joke. If she stuck to those beliefs, she knew she could make it through.

"Well," Hermione cleared her voice when she heard the cracks. "that's quite a conclusion, mother." Thank God she found her voice.

"I know!" Her mother chirpily agreed. "I'm so happy I've found an excuse to all this nonsense. Darling, could you please tell Harry that I'm sorry? I…I can't bear to do it. I feel so ashamed about the way I acted last Sunday." Hermione dumbly nodded. Jane Granger beamed. "We _will_ be seeing wedding bells in your future!" She squealed one last time before leaving the bathroom.

Hermione rubbed her temples and drew out a deep sigh. She will survive this damn bet. Nothing will make her lose her focus. Not even Harry-bloody-Potter. She splashed some cold water on her face to cool her nerves before heading back out.

The first thing she noticed upon exiting the bathroom was Harry's figure walking toward her. His look of concern for her had deepened. "Are you okay?" He instinctively asked. And she instinctively nodded. "Good. I was worried that I may have to save you from the wrath of Jane again." He cracked a grin.

Hermione could only stare in wonder. _Harry must be in love with you if he had defended you._ Her mother's voice echoed through her mind. Something suddenly caught her eye. She glanced over Harry's shoulder and saw her mother ringing imaginary bells excitedly at her. She closed her eyes immediately.

She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Hermione." Harry voiced and took his girlfriend by the shoulders. She opened her eyes and emerald met chocolate. "The rehearsal's about to start. Don't you think you should get ready?" Hermione nodded and walked toward the bride and bridesmaids.

She stood beside her sister who gave her the flowers. The music started up and the bridesmaids started walking. "Are you never going to accept the fact that Harry may love you?" Avery whispered in her ear. "Just look at the stare he's giving you." Avery continued. Hermione looked up at Harry. He was standing by Greg and his eyes never left hers. He was staring at her…lovingly?

_Why _was he staring at her that way?

A deep rumbling was suddenly heard. She glanced at her stomach and groaned. And w_hy_ did her lunch choose the wrong time to stir inside her stomach?

xxx

**AN:** I know, really short chapter but I had to clear some stuff up first. And if you think all this lovey-dovey mess is going to grow further, wait until you read the next chapter.

Okay, I've never done this before but…I'm replying to some of your reviews:

**art ist w o r d skira: **Thanks for the review!

**Xaviel**: You know, I never thought of Draco placing the bet. Viktor just seemed more…suitable. Thanks for the review!

**Nymoue**: Thanks! And Happy New Year to you too!

**Blackheart09:** Hey, I love your babbling! And you're welcome for the update.

**BabyGirl4Life:** You're like my little reminder to update! Thanks for the PM you sent me. Hopefully, next time I won't need your PM's to update.

**Thanks to all the other people who have updated! I really appreciated it and I look forward to hearing your reviews! **


	16. Chapter 16

**BET ME!**

**Still Alive Harry?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** I was sick (and still am) for the entire week. Please forgive me. This chapter has been in my head for a long time. But I'm better now and can give you this chapter. The reviews were great, guys! Really motivated me to write this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione got out of bed once the alarm clock stopped ringing. Yawning, she grabs her robe hanging from her bedpost and made her way to the bathroom. Yawning once more, she turns on the faucet and splashes cold water on her face, breaking out of her morning faze immediately. It only took a second before all her thoughts last night came rushing back to her.

She had another date with Harry. This was her first thought and her reflection in the mirror radiantly smiled back at her. They had become so frequent that Hermione couldn't tell the last time she was alone. But she didn't mind it. She didn't complain. She loved spending time with Harry. She loved being around him. He was great; he was wonderful he was…..

_You're losing it._

She sighed deeply before washing her face a second time. Would she ever get over Harry? Probably not. But she had to try. After she turned him down, there would be no turning back. No matter how much she liked him. Turning off the faucet, another thought popped into her head. Her mother wanted to see her. She groaned and exited her bedroom. What could her mother want to discuss now? Hermione refused to believe that her mother wanted to talk about the pealing 'wedding bells' she seems to her everyday. She had called Hermione earlier in the week to tell her about the dream she had. Hermione was in a long flowing white dress and she heard wedding bells pealing in the background.

Her mother's insistence was getting a little too much. Hermione snorted. When was it never too much?

_Click_

Hermione turns swiftly when she hears the sound. It was coming from the door. She froze; a piece of toast was dangling from her mouth. Who could that be? And how did they reach inside? She was almost sure that she locked the doors last night. She took the toast out of her mouth and slowly made her way to the door.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Hermione saw Luna and Lavender enter her apartment. They caught Hermione staring blankly at them. Lavender smiled. "Hey, Hermione!" She exclaimed.

"W-What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" She inquired.

"We were going to come here after you left for work but I couldn't wait." Luna explained. Her eyes shifted toward the small table where a pile of bills were. She smiled and made her way over to it while Lavender talked to Hermione. "Lavender used her hair pin to get inside." Luna mumbled.

"Never underestimate a hair pin. They work in real life, not just in the movies." Lavender replied confidently. "I heard that it's also a deadly weapon if used the right way." Hermione shook her head.

"Well, could you use it to unlock the door again, so you can leave?" She said. She looked toward Luna who was digging through her bills. She furrowed her brows. "What is she doing?"

Lavender ignored the question.

"I'm sorry Hermione but, like husbands, after one try it's not guaranteed to last." Lavender replied. Hermione grinned at this. Typical Lavender. Trust her to insult marriages. She heard papers being scattered out and her eyes shifted to Luna. What was she looking for? "Your hair is growing again." Lavender said, trying to make Hermione pay attention. Hermione was about to reply when she noticed Luna's face twisted in mixed expressions.

"Luna….is something wrong?" Hermione asked. Lavender looked over Luna's shoulder at what she was reading. "What are you…?" She stopped when she saw Luna's enraged face and Lavender's amused expression. Luna held up the papers she was looking at. Hermione guiltily closed her eyes and bit her lip nervously. _Why_ hadn't she gotten rid of them? She should have gotten rid of them! She was so busy nowadays, she completely forgot.

"Tell me something, Hermione. Do you like being driven around by Harry? Because looking at these papers just tells me that you do!" She threw the papers on the desk. The papers were letters the mechanic had sent her. Her car had been repaired three months ago. She had gotten a recent letter from them yesterday morning. But she wasn't about to tell Luna that. Luna would ask why she had ignored them.

An accident? No. She really had ignored them deliberately. To be near Harry. Was it such a crime? A voice in her head scoffed. _Yes_. It replied for her.

"I'm…I don't like to be driven around by him." Hermione muttered weakly.

"Then why didn't you retrieve your car?" Luna asked forcefully.

"She can't resist him." Lavender replied.

"That's not true!" Hermione immediately protested. "Luna, listen. I ignored the letters because I need to be around Harry so that he remains unsuspicious. He is my boyfriend after all."

"And maybe something more?" Lavender intervened and winked.

"Lavender, stop it!" Hermione snapped at her.

"But Hermione, don't you see? He's _not_ your boyfriend. Even that is just an act." Luna explained. "All that cuddling, all those kisses, all those sweet nothings he whispers in your ears are just that: nothing. He doesn't care about you Hermione. You're just his ticket of gaining some cash." Hermione folded her lips and willed herself not to look saddened by Luna's harsh words. She was right. Harry cared nothing for her. She was a weak, pathetic fool. She had fallen for his charms.

"Gosh, Luna. You make it sound like a bad thing." Lavender joked. Luna sent her a blazing glare that caused her to shut up.

"Luna, I have the situation under control." Hermione said in an even voice. She surprised herself. She was afraid that her voice would crack with the dread she felt right now. "In fact, we have a date tonight. I will tell Harry that I can't see him for a little while and he will have to understand."

It seemed like a good idea. Lavender was nodding her head in approval. Luna would surely agree to it even after much thought. But Luna did something that was quite unexpected. She took up the phone.

"You think you have it under control, right?" Hermione's face twisted into confusion but she nodded nonetheless. "Good. Then you can call him and cancel the date."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, trying to grasp Luna's idea. "What?" She glanced at Lavender who shrugged her shoulders.

"You heard me. It's much colder when it's done over the phone." She allowed herself a small grin. "You _do_ have it control, don't you?" Hermione finally caught on. Luna was challenging her. Hermione held up her chin and grabbed the phone from Luna and dialed the number.

In around a minute, Hermione received connection. "Harry, it's me. Hermione.

xxx

"Can you believe it Harry?" Ron said happily. He plopped himself down on the cushioned seat and a huge smile graced his face. "Richard Holdings want us. They want us to represent them at the Townsend Meeting next week. Boy, Harry I don't know about you but I think we're reaching success."

"It is great isn't it?" Harry said equally happy. He leaned into his chair and a huge smile emerged from his face. "Think about the possibilities Ron. If this meeting goes smoothly, Richard Holdings will recommend us to several other companies…"

"And our people will be expanding all over the damn country!" Ron completed his statement. "Amazing." He continued. A hint of fascination touched his voice.

"Nothing cannot spoil this day." Harry stated. "Nothing." Suddenly, his office phone rang and the caller ID lit up. Harry looked at it. His smile became wider. "It's Hermione."

"Your day is now complete." Ron said, teasing him.

"You have no idea." Harry said and quickly took up the receiver. Ron raised her brow in surprise. Harry usually snapped at him for making such comments. Was he really happy whenever she called him? It seemed so. Ron shook his head. Finally, Harry Potter was whipped!

"Hello?" Harry said.

"Harry, it's me. Hermione." Hermione replied over the other line. "Um…" He heard her sigh. "We need to talk." Harry's smile faltered a bit but he retained it for Ron's sake.

"What about?"

"Well, it appears that…umm…ow! What I mean to say is that…ow!" Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise at his girlfriend.

"Hermione, you're not making much sense." He stated.

"We have to cancel our date for tonight." Hermione said it so fast; it was a miracle that Harry heard it all. "It…it appears that I've been swamped with some assignments that I have to take home with me overnight."

"But I have something great to tell you…" Harry began. He then had an idea. "How about I come over and I cook something up for both of us…"

"No!" Hermione cut him off. "I don't think that's okay….you can cook?" Harry smiled at Hermione's amazement. That always drew the women in. And for Hermione to be impressed it meant that he was on the right track. "Wow, that's good…ow!"

"Hermione? Are you alright? It sounds like someone's hurting you." Harry said.

"No! It's okay. Harry, I would love for you to come but I'm afraid that you'll distract me." Hermione explained.

"Then how about tomorrow night?"

"I'm busy."

"Hermione…"

"I have to go Harry." Hermione said. She seemed to be in a hurry to leave. Before Harry opened his mouth to tell her something but she hung up. Harry slowly put the receiver back on the phone.

Ron saw the bewildered look on Harry's face and leaned in to hear an explanation. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Harry looked up. "She hung up." He couldn't bother to hide his surprise from Ron. This was too serious. What had he done wrong? Was she really telling the truth? Was she busy with work? She wasn't before…

"So…no date?" Ron picked up from the shocked and confused look his best friend's face was bearing.

……………………….

"There." Hermione said as she handed the phone back to Luna. "And do you have to pinch so hard?" Hermione continued, rubbing her sore elbows. Luna shrugged and smiled.

"The point is," Luna began, "that you are not seeing him today or any other day for the entire week." Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise. She hadn't agreed to that! "Bye, Hermione." She and Lavender made their way to Hermione's door.

"But…I can't just avoid him for an entire week!" Hermione called out to them. But they were already gone.

xxx

Hermione was finding it extremely hard to avoid Harry for a week. One day was bad enough. She went to work that day constantly worried about Harry's reaction to their sudden cancellation. Would he ignore her excuses and come to her apartment anyway? He wouldn't defy her wish, would he? Her questions were answered when no one came to her door that night. So, he was respectful for her feelings. That was good. He knew when to back off. But…to tell the truth…Hermione didn't want him to back off.

Now, it's been three days and she seemed consumed in her thoughts and worries of Harry every second of the day. Why wasn't he calling her? Did he decide to just give up the bet? Was he seeing someone else as a result of her telling him that she was busy? _Why_ wasn't he calling her??

This line of thinking wasn't healthy. But Hermione couldn't help herself.

Hermione put her pen down and leaned into her chair. In order to try to keep her mind off Harry, she busied herself with her work. Of course, it was useless but the advantage was that she was getting her work done. When all is said and done, she still had to do her job.

But working in a stuffy office all day didn't appeal to her like it used to. Not when she could be having a marvelous time with Harry. They went everywhere together, did many things together. Hermione just loved being around him. Hermione sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. What the hell was she going to do when he wasn't around anymore?

The phone rang. Hermione almost jumped out of her seat in surprise and anticipation. It could be Harry. Hermione smiled. Yes, it could be him! She grabbed the receiver from the phone and tried to keep her voice at an even tone. She was so excited. "Hello?"

There was a calm pause from the other line.

"Hermione? This is your mother." Jane Granger replied. Hermione inwardly groaned. She shouldn't have been so eager to talk to Harry again, and then there wouldn't have felt such a huge disappointment that it was in fact, her mother. "You haven't returned my call, darling."

"I know." Hermione mumbled. She put the receiver back down and quickly turned on speaker. She glanced at the papers surrounding her. "I've been busy."

"Of course. But Hermione it's very important that I speak to you. Right now, if possible." Hermione rubbed her temples and sighed. This was going to be a long call.

"What is it mother?"

"I just want to say from now, darling that I really shouldn't let you be involved in this. But, your father will listen to me and you're—well, since Avery's busy with the wedding—my only hope." Hermione tried to understand what her mother was saying but she didn't have a clue.

"Mother, what are you saying?" Hermione asked. She heard her mother's weary sigh on the phone.

"Um…darling….your father…I think he's…well…cheating on me." She replied in a resigned tone. "Before you mock my suspicions, I really do have proof. I went over to your father's workplace and someone told me that he was out getting lunch. Well, I decided that I was his wife and that I should join him. But when I went over I spotted him laughing it up with some young, leggy, broad. I was _so_ angry, Hermione that I immediately left."

Well, Hermione wasn't expecting that.

"Are you still there, darling? Oh, I shouldn't have told you if it was going to upset you." Jane Granger continued. Hermione swallowed before replying.

"No, mother. It's okay that you told me. But…uh…don't you think you're assuming the worse? I mean, it could be just a friend."

"Just a friend! Hermione how can be so naive?" Jane Granger snapped at her. Hermione rolled her eyes. This was a very uncomfortable conversation. Her mother's snapping was really not helping it. "Well, I suppose you're denying it because you put him on a damn pedestal."

"I do not!" Hermione immediately argued. She just liked her father better. He did constantly harass her all throughout her life. "Mother," Hermione sighed. "what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could…talk to him about it?"

"What!" Hermione tone grew louder.

"At least ask him why he was cheating on me with that leggy bimbo."

"He was just having lunch with her!" Hermione replied. "And…I can't ask him that. He's my father and that's his business."

"Come now, Hermione. You don't have to candidly ask him but give him some…um…hints about what he was doing. He'll catch on to what you're saying eventually." Jane Granger persuaded. "You will do it, Hermione? If you're not so busy." Hermione glanced down at the papers. Being in a stuffy office really _wasn't_ appealing at the moment….

"Fine." Hermione grumbled. "I'll do it."

……………………………………..

Hermione stepped out her car and walked toward the huge tower of Granger Industries. Her father was a big business man who had started out with a small company just before Hermione was born. Everyone loved him. He was known to be a no-nonsense man, he was very friendly and he had an excellent staff of workers who just wanted the best for the company. Hermione loved her father dearly and, unlike her mother, he loved Hermione just the way she was.

He was a quiet man who preferred staying alone at home rather than in an excited environment like the many dinner parties his wife hosted. Hermione loved that about him. She was positive that's where her dislike for large parties came from. Once Hermione said her greetings to the secretary, she entered the elevator that would take her to the top floor of her father's office. She couldn't help thinking that her parents were so different. How did they ever find each other?

The doors opened in a matter of minutes and she walked toward her father's office. Along the way, she was greeted by several of the employees. Some she knew before she was ten. As she made her way to the office, she spotted a woman at her father's secretary desk. She was reading something. She was leggy, very slim and very young too. Around her mid-20's. She seemed to fit her mother's description of her father's 'friend'. Some of her dark brown strands fell into her face while she was reading but she was too engrossed in the material to even care.

Hermione cleared her throat and the woman swiftly looked up. "Hello, I'm here to see my father. I'm Hermione Granger." The woman's face suddenly lit up as she shook hands with Hermione.

"I know you!" She said excitedly. "Your father talks non-stop about you. I'm the new secretary, Carla. I'll tell him that you're here."

"Thank you, Carla." Hermione smiled. She liked this girl and she hoped her mother's suspicions weren't right. Carla allowed her to enter the office. As she opened the door, her father's face looked up from his papers. He smiled widely at the view of his daughter. He got up and hugged her.

"Hello, Hermione." He said in the calm voice Hermione loved. "What are you doing here?" Hermione smiled at him and he gestured for her to sit down.

"I just came here to see how you've been. You've been so busy lately…"

"No. You're the one that's busy, Hermione." His eyes twinkled. "I've been hearing from your mother that wedding bells are pealing for you and Harry. Is that so? I do like the fellow." Hermione's grin widened.

"I…I'm not sure." Hermione said and left it at that. She _really_ didn't want to talk about. Not now. Not when he wasn't around anymore. "So…I…um…met your secretary."

"Isn't she wonderful? I'm glad I hired her." Hermione's father gushed.

"She must be really pleasant." Hermione said. She couldn't bear the thought of her lovable father cheating. It didn't feel right.

"She is." Her father replied. "And she's great to talk to. Oh, the many conversations I've had with her." Hermione nodded. Talking. Talking wasn't so bad. A boss can occasionally talk to their secretary. It was no big deal. "And there are many times that I've taken her to lunch.

Oh no. Hermione drew in her breath. Here's wishing for the best. "Really?" She cleared her throat. This was no time to get nervous. Everything was going to be fine. "And is there anything else you besides having lunch?"

Her father shook her head. "No, that's pretty much it."

"So, _nothing_ at all happens?" Hermione pressed. This time her father became slightly suspicious.

"Is something the matter, Hermione?" He asked.

"No! It's just that…well…um…you see…uh…" Hermione sighed. This was getting to be too much. "It's good that you have someone to talk to father."

"Thank you, Hermione." Her father said warmly. "With a daughter busy with a wedding and another daughter busy with her boyfriend, I really need another daughter figure in my life."

Hermione drew a sigh of relief. Daughter figure. Carla was just a daughter figure. She knew she shouldn't have been worried. "So, how did you discover Carla?"

"Carla's father is a friend of mine and Carla needed a job." Her father said. "It just happened that Mrs. Lake was retiring…why are you asking me so many questions about my secretary, anyway?"

"No, reason." Hermione replied. "Just wanted to know."

"You should come with us to lunch next time, Hermione. If you're not too busy." Her father proposed. Hermione smiled.

"I will one day father."

xxx

Ron found Harry in his office, with his head buried in his arms on the desk. He glanced at his watch and sighed. They only had an hour left before the Townsend Meeting and Harry wasn't ready. He walked over to the desk and hit his best friend on the head, trying his best to wake him up. He did so immediately and groaned.

"Harry, you seemed to have forgotten the Townsend Meeting." Ron said chirpily even though the situation called for it otherwise. Harry grunted in response and slowly got to his feet. His eyes were half closed. "Did you get any sleep, mate? You look tired."

"Really, Ron? I thought I looked just peachy." Harry snapped. Ron looked taken aback by this comment. "I was up all night thinking about Hermione. What If something happened to her?" Ron rolled his eyes. Harry had been pulling out his hair for over two days, trying to figure out what was wrong with Hermione and why she suddenly cancelled the date. It could never be that stupid excuse she gave him. He remembered a conversation he had on one of their dates that she never took her work home with her. She always managed to finish before the office closed.

"She was home all night; Harry and I hardly doubt anything happened to her. Is that why you're so grumpy? Listen; just don't take it out on me, alright? I wasn't the one that got your date cancelled."

"It's not that, Ron." Harry growled.

"Then what is it?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The bitterness in that statement made the confusion deeper for Ron. Harry put his hands in his pockets. "Replay my voice messages." He said. Ron hesitantly obeyed him.

**_Beep!_**

_Still alive there, Harry? Hehe. I heard from Seamus last night that you had a little fallout with Hermione. He says that you don't really know what caused her to cancel the date and you've been going crazy over it. Aww, are you losing your charm, Harry? I'm sure it's killing you that Hermione's ignoring you. If this keeps up, you'll be falling under and…well, there might be hope for me after all._

_**Beep!**_

"How did Seamus know, Ron?" Harry asked as soon as the message was done. "I didn't expect you to tell the entire freaking world that Hermione is ignoring me!" He exploded. Ron tried his best not to cower in fear. An angry Harry was as bad as a criminal.

"I told Seamus because we're friends and he was concerned about you being so glum." Ron quickly explained. "I didn't think he'd tell Viktor since we all hate the guy's guts." Harry said no more about it but his fuming was still evident. "Harry, I don't want to tell you this but, the Townsend Meeting is in two hours."

Harry's eyes shifted to Ron's once he mentioned the meeting. His anger melted a bit. "I suppose I should get ready." He said. Ron nodded. He grabbed his coat and made his way to the door, only to be stopped by Seamus's figure.

"Hey Harry, Ron…" His greeting and smile soon vanished when he immediately found himself pinned to the wall by Harry. "What's going on?" He gasped out. The pressure Harry was putting on his shoulder was unbearable. "What did I do?"

"Harry, let him go!" Ron shouted. But Harry ignored him.

"What possessed you to tell Viktor?" Harry growled. Seamus looked like he was about to pee in his pants. "Answer me!"

"He…he wanted to know how you were holding up. I didn't see any harm in telling him the truth." Seamus replied.

"Seamus, you fool." Ron said, scathingly. "What if he's planning to do something now?" Seamus suddenly went pale. Harry and Ron noticed. Harry released Seamus. "What did you do?" Ron asked slowly.

"Not me. Viktor. He was smiling strangely after I told him. Then…he said something about his turn or…something." Seamus mumbled.

"His turn?" Harry echoed, looking confused. Ron's expression was similar. Suddenly, it dawned on him about what would happen. His face remained impassive as he spoke. "You know what, Ron. I don't have time for this. I'm going to get ready for the meeting, alright? See you there." He turned on his heels and left.

Ron and Seamus shared knowing looks.

"Fifty pounds that he goes to Hermione." Ron told Seamus. But Seamus shook his head. "No way. Fifty pounds that he goes to Viktor and rips his throat out." He bet Ron. They took out their money and shook on the deal.

……………………………

Hermione closed the book she was reading once she heard the doorbell. She swings her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She made her way over to the door and opened it. Of course, she must have received the shock of the day. Harry Potter was standing at her door. He had on a business suit that made him even more appealing to the eye and he was also wearing a worried expression on her face.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry greeted.

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't utter a sound. Here was the moment she waited for in the last three days but, for the life of her, she could not move. Harry smiled nervously.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Hermione finally responded with a nod and she made way for him to enter. He closed the door and began surveying the place. "So, how have you been?"

"Fine." Hermione's voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "What are you doing?" She asked when she noticed he was searching for something. "And…what are you doing here?" He stared at her. "N-Not that I don't want you here. I mean, it's obvious that you would come here to visit me since I'm you're girlfriend…."

He stopped her by kissing those lips that he had missed over the past three days. Hermione immediately opened her mouth for him to enter, re-discovering the wonderful, burning passion that always enraptured her.

Intense feelings swirled deeper and deeper into their bodies, fogging their minds, eliminating all logical thoughts. The only one that prevailed was the need to be near to each other, the need to touch one another. It was so strong, they couldn't be stopped.

Before they knew it, they had stumbled inside Hermione's room, lips still locked. Harry blindly reaches for Hermione's shirt. This time, she doesn't complain. Instead she starts unbuttoning his, groaning as he placed those soft, lovely kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

Harry suddenly releases her. Hermione opened her eyes as the warmth leaves her. She looks up at Harry questioningly. He swallows. "Hermione…" he breathes. He doesn't need to ask the question, Hermione already knows.

She hesitates. For a second, all her thoughts rush back to her. Should she really be doing this? No. She shouldn't. This was the moment. The moment Luna had been talking about. Harry was trying to sleep with her. She should say no. She _really_ should say no.

But she can't bring herself to.

Hermione's silence indicates to Harry that she doesn't want it. He takes a step back. Hermione notices and shifted her eyes to him. "No." Hermione choked out. "Don't move away." She bit her lip nervously before adding, "Stay."

Harry immediately understands and captures her lips with his once more…..

Someone is knocking on her front door.

_No_. Hermione can't believe what she was hearing.

The person knocks again. It is louder and clearer.

"Ignore it." Harry hissed. Hermione shook her head. "Please, Hermione." It takes all of her willpower to release herself from Harry's strong grip. She quickly redresses. Harry groans in frustration, but follows her actions.

Hermione rushed outside to open her door.

The man on the other side smiled pleasantly at her. Hermione suddenly paled. She gripped the doorknob tighter to control herself. "Hello Hermione."

"Viktor." She responded in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with you."

"About what?" Hermione said, perplexed. "You broke up with me. It's over. We don't have anything to talk about." Her voice had hardened somewhere through that statement.

"Hermione, I've been such a fool." Viktor ignored her. "Breaking up with you….you don't know what that did to me." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but he beat her to it. "I thought that breaking up you was the best thing to do. But I'm…I'm not so sure now. I felt empty inside and I've battling it for months…"

"But you still had the gall to throw Cho in my face!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Don't you see, Hermione? I wanted to make you jealous because I love you." Viktor said with much feeling.

"What?!" Hermione said, not believing a word of it.

Viktor took her hands in his. "I love you, Hermione Granger. I want to have a life with you. I want to have children with you." Hermione openly gaped at him. This could not possibly be Viktor! "Remember when you told me that dream? To get married and have children? I want to have that dream with you."

No. This was definitely a trick. Hell would have to freeze over twice before Viktor Krum settled down!

"Let go of me." Hermione said bristly. She tried to pull away from him but he wasn't complying. "Let me go!" She shouted.

"But, Hermione…."

"You heard her." They both turned and saw Harry, his arms were folded and he was giving Viktor Krum a cruel stare. "Let go of her."

"Harry." Viktor was surprised to see him.

Harry walked up to Hermione and slipped his arm around her waist. He gave Viktor a steely smile. "Hello Viktor. It's good to see you again."

Viktor recovered from shock just in time to give Harry a reply. "Good to see you to." He then addressed Hermione. "Did I come at bad time?"

"No." Hermione replied.

"Yes." Harry replied.

Viktor smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Hermione, please consider what I've said to you." And with a turn of the heel, he was gone.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed and nodded. "Look, don't listen to him…you know he's lying, right?"

"You heard everything?" Hermione said wearily. He nodded. She sighed once more. "You shouldn't have interrupted us." She wriggled out of Harry's arms and walked to the kitchen.

"W-What?" Harry said, deeply confused by her reply. "Are you serious? He was harassing you!" He followed her to the kitchen.

Hermione shook her head and poured a glass of water for herself. "He wasn't harassing me, Harry." She said. "And you know how I feel about you defending me."

"Well, I'm sorry if you looked like you were going to give in." Harry replied. "Viktor was lying. He just wants me out of the picture because…" He immediately stopped himself. Hermione turned to him. A curious expression etched her face.

"Because of what?" Hermione asked. Harry closed his eyes. Damn. He went too far. "And why do you think Viktor's lying, Harry? You hardly know him."

Harry opened his eyes. There was something in her voice that he just couldn't place. "Hermione, it's…just an assumption. Look," he walked toward her and placed cupped her cheeks with his hands. "I want to know what I did wrong for you to ignore me for three days."

Hermione smiled tiredly and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I…I guess it was getting too serious and what happened earlier just proved my point."

"Hermione, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to." He replied. "If you don't want to sleep with me now, I can't do anything about it."

"No you can't." Hermione responded. But, somehow, she wished he thought he could do it. It would certainly make saying no to him a lot easier. Damn him for not being a jerk. He's too perfect. No. He's making himself out to be too perfect. And that's why Hermione couldn't say no to him. She was angry with herself. Angry that she had given in like that.

"Well, is it over? Because I want us to pre-schedule the date. But if you don't want to go on it, I completely understand…"

"Pick me up at 8 Friday night." Hermione cut him off. Harry smiled and kissed her softly before going.

It wasn't until she heard the door close behind him did she realize something.

Luna was going to have her head when she found out.

xxx

**AN:** Ugh…not one of my best chapters. Recovering from a sickness is not easy. But, it's long. 21 pages. I want your opinion on this chapter because I hated it.


	17. Chapter 17

**BET ME!**

**A Wedding or An Engagement?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Wow, so many reviews! And in one day! Thanks a bunch, guys. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna Lovegood paced the floors of one of the rooms that occupied the church. Saying that she was furious was an understatement. She went _ballistic_ when she had heard what happened between Harry and Hermione two nights before. Hermione knew she shouldn't have told her. And she was going to keep it a secret after contemplating the consequences of her actions, but somehow, through casual conversation with Luna and Lavender; it slipped.

Luna's heels scraped the floor when she made a sharp turn to walk to the top of the room again. Hermione eyed her for a moment before shifting her eyes toward Lavender. She was too engrossed in the magazine to spare Luna a glance. She wasn't too concerned about Luna's reaction. Nor, was she surprised when she heard something happened between the couple two days ago. In fact, she expected something to happen. She could bet on her life that one of them was going to crack. If Hermione was too afraid of doing it because of Luna, then it had to be Harry.

Hermione sighed. This could only get worse. An hour ago, Luna was screaming at the top of her voice at Hermione while they got ready. It wasn't until Lavender gave Luna an aggressive, loud and forceful 'shut up' that she had reduced to pacing. Luna was trying to calm down. But, hearing the sharp scraping of her heels, it was evident that the method was not working. Hermione preferred the screams.

"Is everyone ready?" Luna, Hermione and Lavender turned to face Jane Granger. She was in a light blue dress that accentuated her deep blue eyes. She gave them a small smile. "Hermione, go sit with the other bridesmaids. And I'm sure Avery would love to see you." Hermione simply nodded her head and stood up.

Suddenly, she felt the need to itch…everywhere. But, instead of giving in, she straightened up and walked out of the room.

Her mother, after much reluctance, had changed Hermione's bridesmaid's suit correct to the right measurements. But it came with a price. The material that the suit of was made out of rubbed on Hermione's skin so hard that she had an itch. The only reason why Hermione hadn't complain to her mother yet was because she had a lot of other, more important stuff on her mind.

Like, Harry. Was he coming? She knew that her mother had sent him an invitation, fearing that Hermione would not allow him to attend. She hoped he attended. She needed someone to protect her from Luna's wrath. And Avery. Was she making a huge mistake marrying Greg? Or did she really love that man?

There was no telling what could happen.

Hermione opened the door that was at the far end and was greeted by the twins and Emily. They told her that Avery was still in the bathroom, getting dressed. "Can you believe it Hermione?" Krissa exclaimed. "Our little Avery is getting married. She's so grown-up."

"Yes, and I can't wait to hear the details of her honeymoon." Lissa's eyes sparkled devilishly. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Sure you can't_. She thought. Hermione looked over at Emily who was drinking red wine—which she probably stole from the caterer's stock—and staring into space. Hermione was about to greet her when Emily opened her mouth to speak. Her words were deliberately slow and made Hermione wonder what she was thinking about.

"But Lissa, I'm sure you've heard enough details from Krissa how good Greg is in bed." She turned to them. "So why bother?" She gave them both an acidic smile before gulping down the last contents of her wine. She stood up and hastened to the door before the twins could reply.

"Hermione!" Hermione tore her eyes from the door to her sister, dressed in her mother's wedding dress. Avery crossed the room to hug her sister. "I was wondering when you'd come. The bridesmaid suit fits you." Avery continued. Hermione looked at her attire. _She's got to be kidding me_. Hermione thought distastefully.

The black skirt and pink shirt made her look horribly…huge. She hated it. And she couldn't wait to get out of it when she returned home. What was her mother thinking when she had chosen these?

Speak of the devil; they soon heard their mother's voice outside of the room. She was screaming angrily. At who, they didn't know. But they always felt sorry for the person who received the bad end of their mother's anger. Curious, they exited the room and found that the screams were outside the house, where the caterers were.

"Are you out of your mind!" Jane Granger screamed at the head caterer. "Is this some kind of joke? Because, I assure you, it is not the least bit funny!" She continued to scold him. The head caterer winced a few times at the tone of her voice, but he strained himself not to say anything to the customer while she was on a rampage.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I am pretty sure you said no deserts." He answered.

"How foolish do you take me for? Of course there must be deserts! This is a receptionist for God's sake!" Jane snapped at him. "If I were you, I would have taken deserts just in case! Oh, this is a disaster!"

"Mother, what's going on?" Avery asked stepping forward.

"Mr. Dimwit," she said, glaring at the caterer, "forgot the deserts."

"Forgive my mother." Hermione said to the caterer. "She forgets her manners at times." She glared at her mother who glared back. "Are you sure you have no deserts?" She asked the caterer. He shook his head.

"What are we going to do, Avery?" Jane whined. "I would rather have donuts than anything at all."

"Donuts?" Avery suddenly asked. Jane looked at her daughter in confusion.

"That's what I said. Is something wrong?"

"Well, unless Hermione forgot the way to Krispy Kréme, I don't see anything wrong!" Avery exclaimed. Hermione turned to Avery, horrified at what she was suggesting.

"Yes…yes!" Jane shouted. "Hermione, will you go to Krispy Kréme and buy twelve dozens of donuts? I know under normal circumstances I would never dream of asking you to go…"

Hermione gaped at her mother. She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"…but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"But…"

"Please, Hermione." Avery begged her.

"I can't go now! I don't have a car!" Hermione explained. "I went with you in the limo, remember?"

"What about Harry? Is he here yet?" Jane immediately asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Well…call him! He could give you a ride."

……………………………….

Once he had found a parking space, Harry rushed out of the car in seconds. After hearing Hermione's frantic call for help, he drove faster than he would have liked. He ran to the lawn where he saw Avery, donned in her white wedding dress, Hermione in a horrible suit and her mother in a very deep blue dress. They all had their back turned to him and Hermione seemed to be arguing with her mother. He also saw a caterer, looking bored and rolling his eyes at Jane.

"What's going on?" He asked. Everyone turned once they heard his voice. The three women beamed at him. Hermione rushed into his arms and hugged him, while Jane was thanking him from coming soon. He had never experience such a warm welcome. Especially from Hermione. He loved how she felt in his arms. Hermione hugged him a second longer before pulling apart.

"Harry, we need your help. Can you drive me to Krispy Kréme? I need twelve dozens of donuts for the wedding desert." Hermione explained.

"Sure…but, well, Mrs. Granger did you agree to this?" Harry had to be sure.

"Of course. She planned it!" Avery said, relieved that Harry could help. "Thank you for saving the wedding, Harry. I need to finish up getting ready." Avery said before leaving. Jane, once again, said thank you before following her daughter.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the parking lot. "Let's go!"

…………………………………..

In a matter of minutes, Harry and Hermione exited the restaurant with the Jane's order. Harry drove them out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Hermione tried not to stare at the donuts—she hadn't had one in weeks—but instead look through the window. It wasn't until the car turned a corner, did Hermione realize that they were going the wrong way. She glanced at Harry, whose expression remained unchanged as he drove on the unfamiliar road. Hermione was about to inform him of his mistake when they came to a stop.

Hermione chanced to look through the window. What she saw was very confusing: why would Harry want to stop at a bridal shop? She turned to ask him but found him out of the car and on his way to open her door. "What's going on?" Hermione asked as she stepped out.

"Those clothes are unbearable to look at." Harry said. Hermione gaped at her boyfriend. What a disgusting thing to say! She was about to attack when he grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. The place was empty and as they entered, the bell on the door that signaled their entrance, echoed in the empty store. Immediately, a woman emerged from the backroom. She smiled brightly. "Hermione, stand over there." Harry commanded and pointed to a platform surrounded my large mirrors. Hermione was about to refuse, but Harry gave her a pleading (and cute) look that she couldn't say no.

Harry signaled to the clerk to come with him. And soon, they returned with a silky, violet, strapless dress that Hermione knew, just by looking at it, it would fit her in all the right places. She could never deny that Harry didn't have taste. "Hermione put this on." Harry said to her.

She wanted to. So much.

But, she couldn't. She wouldn't destroy her sister's wedding. Her mother demanded it to be perfect, down to the desert and she had to, for once, obey her mother. Hermione shook her head and stepped back. "I can't Harry. My mother will have a fit if she sees me in something different."

"Hermione," Harry said before coming onto the platform. "you'll look much better in this. What you are wearing is not suitable for your shape. It doesn't look good and you know that."

"It doesn't matter what I think. I can't wear it." Harry took a step toward her but she was determined not to be swayed by Harry's charm. Not today.

"Hermione, I can't bear to see you in that. Besides, you're the maid of honour. You deserve to wear something different." Harry said. "Avery would want this. Do it for her." His emerald eyes pleaded with her. He looked gorgeous when he pleaded with her. How could she say no? There was no way she could say no.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione put her hand to his cheek. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Harry said, his pleading look vanished and was replaced by an innocent expression. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed the damn dress from his hands.

"I hate you." She playfully snapped. Harry laughed and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "No you don't." He whispered. Hermione sighed. _I should_. "Go on." He motioned for her to go to the dressing room. "I'll look for the shoes."

Once he left, Hermione heard someone mutter something in awe. She turned to see the clerk shamelessly gazing at her boyfriend. Hermione cleared her throat. The clerk turned to her and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry. Is that your boyfriend?" She turned to look at Harry again.

"Yes." Hermione said. "Could you hold this for me while I take off my clothes in the dressing room?" She was trying to get the woman's attention but it was no use. The woman was still gazing at Harry.

"I wouldn't mind taking off my clothes for him everyday." Hermione heard the clerk muttered. The woman soon realized her mistake and turned to Hermione with wide eyes. "I'm so, so sorry! I don't know why I said that…"

"It's okay," Hermione replied cutting her off. And it was okay. The clerk wasn't the only one who stared at Harry. The female waitresses, at the many restaurants he took her to, would always wink at Harry; flirt with Harry in front of Hermione and try to slip their numbers to him. Of course, he blew them off. But Hermione couldn't exactly blow away her jealousy.

And it became worse when they started seeing more of each other. They would be walking down the street and women would gaze at him, wave at him and wink at him while knowing very well who Hermione was to him. They didn't care. Hermione soon got used to it but her jealousy didn't falter.

It wasn't until she saw a forty-something year old woman trying to bribe Harry to coming home with her, did she think the entire situation had to be stopped. Hermione had spotted something she wanted in a store one day and Harry was politely waiting outside for her to finish. She was at the cash register, when she noticed the woman. She put down her desired item and ran outside the store. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" She shouted at the woman. The woman simply ignored her. But Hermione had had enough. She was about to attack the woman. And she would have done so, if Harry hadn't pulled her back. This action had frightened the woman and she immediately ran off.

Jealousy was exhausting.

Hermione emerged from the dressing room and she knew by the way Harry looked at her, that it fit her perfectly. "So…it looks good?" Hermione asked.

"It looks wonderful. You look beautiful, Hermione." Harry said and walked toward her. He immediately pulled her into his arms and began kissing her. Hermione soon responded to the kiss. Suddenly, they heard a gasp from the clerk and they pulled apart. "We have to go. Your mother might be worried sick." Harry said.

He paid for the dress and they left the store. "My mother is going to blow her top off when she sees this!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You said that already." Harry remarked.

"Yes, but now its actually sinking in." Hermione said. Harry shook his head and her and they both entered the car.

…………………………………………..

Jane Granger rushed to the parking lot when Hermione had called her to tell her that she arrived. She soon spotted the couple walking away from Harry's car. She was beaming with happy relief when she saw the donuts but, my goodness, what was Hermione wearing? Where was the wonderful suit she had bought for her? Why in the world was she wearing a dress!

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Jane Granger snapped at her daughter. She grabbed the donuts and continued to glare at the surprised couple. "Why are you wearing…?"

"Mother!" Avery shouted, cutting off Jane's voice. "Are the donuts here?"

"Yes, but…"

"Good! Hurry with them, the wedding is about to start." Avery replied. No one could mistake the panic in her voice for anything else. Jane instantly forgot about the dress and quickly carried Hermione through the parking lot and inside the church. The bridesmaids had already taken their positions and Hermione couldn't help noticing Emma's slightly tipsy behaviour. Before she could comment, her mother shoved a bunch of bluebells in her hands and motioned for the bridesmaids to walk once the music had started.

"Hermione," Avery whispered. Her voice was shaky and full of fear. "I have something to tell you." Hermione leaned a little toward Avery as soon as Lissa led off. She glanced at her father who seemed to be staring a speck of dirt on the floor. She knew he wouldn't be able to hear Avery. "Oh, Hermione, please don't tell comment and don't try to stop the wedding but," Emma led off and it was soon time for Hermione to do so also. "Greg cheated on me." She hissed. A sob escaped her lips but she held back the rest.

Hermione stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was right! She knew it! It was too obvious: the unreasonable crying, the questions. It all fit. "Hermione!" Her mother's voice ripped through her thoughts. She finally regained her composure and began to walk down the aisle, trying hard not to scream out the truth.

The music soon changed to _Here Comes the Bride_ as Avery and her father came down the aisle. Avery wore a false smile as she passed the invitees. Once the song came to the end, they were at the end of the aisle. Her father gave her to Greg and the soon-to-be-married couple turned to the priest.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today, to join these two in Holy Matrimony." He began. Of course, Hermione's mind was elsewhere. My gosh, why didn't Avery tell anyone? Especially her sister? How long had she known? How had she found out? Who was he with? And the million dollar question: why was Avery still marrying the sick bastard?

"I do." Came Avery's shaky reply. Hermione bit back a groan. _What _exactly was Avery doing? She knew that Greg was cheating on her. She knew!

"If anyone wishes to object the joining of these two then say it now or forever hold your peace." The priest proclaimed. Hermione looked anxiously over the guests. None had their hands up. Everyone was completely silent. No one even tried to make a move. Should she do it? But she promised Avery she wouldn't interfere.

She turned to Avery. But she was looking straight ahead. Hermione quietly sighed. The girl had gone mad. "Well, if there aren't any objections, we'll proceed…."

"I object." Avery's hand went timidly up. Of course, the invitees started mumbling in deep surprise. Greg and the twins were just as shocked as the invitees But Emma and Hermione were wearing relieved smiles.

"Avery, what's wrong? Why are you doing this?" Greg asked. Avery finally turned and Hermione noticed that her eyes were devoid of any feeling. Hermione knew that expression. She sometimes had to deal with Avery's anger.

Instead of exploding, Avery simply put her hand on her fiancé's cheek. "Oh, Greg. It's completely logical as to why I'm doing this." Suddenly a loud slap resonated around the church causing the invitees to shut up in a state of shock. Greg began nursing the red spot on his cheek. "He cheated on me!" She shouted, loud enough to be heard. This caused another disturbance throughout the entire church. The priest tried his best to calm the invitees but in vain.

"No! Oh, darling Avery! No, you have it all wrong. Greg could never have cheated on you." Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt to rest the situation. She turned to the guests. "It's all just a misunderstanding." She then addressed her daughter. "Avery, she is just suffering from cold feet."

Hermione gaped at her mother. Was she serious? Do you honestly think someone would accuse their fiancé of cheating due to cold feet? Her mother was crazy!

"No, mother." Avery said with a great amount of force. "I saw him. I saw him making out with my best friend, Lissa!" She pointed her bluebells to Lissa. "Thank you," she said to Lissa. "Thank you for ruining my life!" She ran away with such speed that Hermione could only see a blurry of white moving down the aisle.

"You men," her mother snarled at Greg. "You men are all the same! And you!" She pointed to her husband. Hermione's father's opened wide.

"Me?" He asked.

"I want a divorce!" She screamed at him before following her daughter. Mr. Granger couldn't believe what he just heard. He just stared ahead in shock.

"You bitch!" Hermione turned to see Emma slapping Lissa hard on the cheek. Everyone now turned their attention to them. "I knew about the affair but Avery wouldn't tell me who it was. Of course she wouldn't tell me. I'd have killed the bitch immediately!"

"You tramp!" Lissa said, nursing her cheek. "Don't touch me!"

"_What_ did you just call me?" Emma said, glowering at her opponent. Hermione was behind Emma but when she heard that tone, she safely took two steps back.

"You heard me: tramp!" Lissa remarked again. Hermione didn't have time to warn Lissa. Emma let out a low growl and attacked Lissa in seconds. Flowers, buttons and even hair flew. Many of the groomsmen tried to pull them apart but it was no use. They were determined to finish each other off.

"How could you! How could you!" Hermione saw Krissa beating Greg with her flowers. Each time Greg shrugged her off, she would start her actions harder than before.

"Arg!" Greg let out a frustrated shout. "Stop that, you beast! I just wanted your sister for some fun! You two can be so immature sometimes!" By that time, they had finally restrained Emma and Lissa and even Krissa. The twins gaped at him after hearing that statement.

"_What?"_ Lissa hissed at him.

"That's why I wanted to marry Avery. She's more mature than you twins could ever be. And you, Emma," He walked up to her. "I could have gone with you too, but I had a wedding to plan." He smiled evilly at her.

Hermione had never seen Emma so angry. It wouldn't have been a huge surprise if steam was coming out of her ears. Hermione watched as she kicked Greg in the groin with such force, that he screamed out in pain. That did it for the twins, as they pushed away their restraints and attacked the crouching man on the floor. Emma was released by her restraint and she walked over to me. Her face was red, and her hair and make-up was completely ruined.

"I'm going to get a drink." She commented before walking off.

…………………………

Harry watched the scene from his seat in amazement. He had never seen so much action at a wedding before. Although it was wrong to enjoy this type of behaviour, Harry couldn't help it. He loved the catfights. His eyes shifted to Hermione who had stood rooted to her spot ever since Avery had announced the news. He got up and slipped through the muttering and disturbed crowd to Hermione.

From where he was, she had her back turned to him. He took this opportunity to sneak up on her. "Are you alright?" He whispered in ears. Hermione let out a cry of surprise but quickly covered her mouth and turned to Harry with an annoyed expression on her face. Harry smiled. He's never seen anything so cute in his life.

"I'm fine." Hermione. "Just a little shocked."

Harry rubbed her arms up and down, trying to comfort her. She leaned against his chest and soon felt the warmth he had to offer. "I think you should check on your sister, Hermione." Harry suggested. Hermione groaned. Did she have to? She loved the wonderful feeling that came when she was in Harry's arms.

But she had a sister whom she must attend to.

"I'll help the groomsmen restrain the twins." Harry said. Hermione nodded and he let go of her. Suddenly, she felt the cold air being swept into the room. She went to the room where Avery had changed in and knocked on the door.

"Mother, for the umpteenth time, leave!" Her sister barked.

"It's me, Hermione." Hermione answered. She heard silence for a few moments before her sister called her in. "Hey," Hermione addressed her sister. Avery was facing the wall and had her back turned from the door. She didn't reply to Hermione. "Um…I know you want to be alone…"

"Thank you for holding back the secret, Hermione." Avery replied. "I really appreciate it." She continued. Hermione heard her sniff and saw her dry her eyes with a piece of tissue.

"You're welcome Avery." Hermione said before leaving.

Hermione was walking on the grounds of the church when she heard voices behind some bushes. "How could you George? I thought you loved me!" Yes, that high-pitched voice belonged to none other than Mama Granger.

"I do love you, Jane!" George Granger defended himself. "I assure you, it was a friend…."

"That's what Hermione told me but I couldn't believe it. That woman could never be your friend! She was too pretty. And you have lunch with her everyday! What about me? Why don't you have lunch with me?"

Hermione decided to take a different route.

She soon saw her friends coming toward her. She smiled. "Oh, I've missed you!" Hermione said when they were close enough to hug. "This wedding has been exiting and terrifying at the same time! Oh, Avery is suffering too much."

"I know, poor girl. I hope she's alright." Luna asked.

"Well, you know, once a player, always a player." Lavender didn't try to sugarcoat her statement. "She knew he was a player. What? She didn't honestly think he would change his ways for her, did she?"

"Keep your voice down and stop trying to upset Avery." Hermione scolded. The walked down the path toward the reception. Many of the guests had left their place in church and came to settle down before leaving.

"She must have taken it pretty hard." Lavender continued.

"Yeah, she did." Hermione said sadly.

"I'm engaged." Luna immediately said out of the blue. Hermione and Lavender stopped walking and turned to their friend in amazement.

"What?" They chorused.

"Me, Luna Lovegood, am getting married to Ronald Weasely." She said, excitedly. "I can't tell you how happy I am…"

"You hypocrite!" Hermione shouted before she could stop herself. The excited smile instantly faded from Luna's face.

"What are talking about Hermione?" Luna asked.

"It's not fair! You tell me not to get too involved with Harry and yet, here you are, engaged to his best friend! Didn't you ever think about after the bet? How awkward life would be, knowing that I would have to see Harry day after day…" She trailed off when she realized her voice was cracking.

"Luna, how could you make such a mistake?" Lavender quipped. Luna looked at her two friends in disbelief.

"Ron is different than Harry! He's genuinely kind and he's genuinely sweet. He's not faking it and I love him." Luna defended herself.

"Luna, you are blinded by love! And now you can't think straight!" Hermione barked after her friend. Before Luna could protest, she stormed off.

………………………………….

Greg entered the limo and Harry closed the door after him. They had spent some time trying to restrain the girls again. They had their nails dug into Greg deep. The idiot shouldn't have made those stupid remarks. A woman's anger is a very scary thing to experience. "So," Greg began, peering out the window to Harry. "You don't think Avery's coming back to the apartment, right? I don't want to be in another fight."

"I don't think so Greg." Harry replied.

"Tell Avery I'm sorry, Harry. But I couldn't help myself. Lissa never looked so appealing…" Harry turned his head away in disgust. He really didn't want to hear this. "I mean, you have to understand Harry. Once a player, always a player. I tried to settle down but that's just not me. Besides, Jane had forced me to Avery in the first place."

Harry raised a brow. Avery, especially Hermione, wouldn't like to hear that.

"I'll tell her you're sorry." Harry answered and signaled for the limo driver to start the car. Harry sighed as he watched the car go. What Greg said, made him think about the bet. He cared for Hermione. He really, truly did. But he was a player. He couldn't survive a committed relationship much less marriage. The idea of settling down scared him to bits.

In two weeks, the bet would be over. He would have to coax Hermione in bed with him and break-up with her immediately after. He would win the bet. He always won a bet. Nothing could stop him now.

He didn't want to break-up with her. He wasn't excited about winning the money like before. But nothing could stop him now.

His cell phone began vibrating. He answered it. It was Ron. "Mate, I can't tell you how happy I am." Ron said. Harry could sense that he was smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Look for Hermione and she'll tell you. In fact, she might be screaming it to you." Ron chuckled and hung up the phone.

Harry, confused at ever at Ron's behaviour, went in search of Hermione. He finally saw her, charging through the grounds angrily, and sobbing with each step she took. Concern instinctively took over. What exactly did Ron want Hermione to tell him?

"Hermione." Harry called. She didn't hear him. Her eyes were cast to the ground and she didn't seem to care where she was going. Harry ran after her and held her arms before she could take another step. She finally looked up. Fear soon replaced anger and she took a step back. "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and wiped her tears. "N-Nothing, Harry. Absolutely nothing." She replied in a bitter tone. But Harry wouldn't leave it at that. He held her arms once more.

"Tell me." Harry said softly.

"Ron and Luna are getting married!" Hermione shouted before stopping herself.

"What?" Harry asked, startled at the news. What was Ron thinking? Didn't he remember about the bet? "The idiots!" He exploded.

"Exactly!" Hermione agreed.

They suddenly froze in their movements. What had they exactly agreed upon? Harry knew why he was angry. But why was Hermione angry? Why was she crying? To her, this should be a joyful event. Her boyfriend's best friend and her best friend were getting married. She should be a very happy woman. Yet, she was crying. _Why?_

They searched each other's eyes, finding nothing but surprised expressions.

"W-Well, you know, they should have given some thought to this." Harry tried to save the situation. Hermione, grateful for the save, nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yes, they should have. I mean, they should get to know each other better." Hermione replied. Harry instantly agreed. Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry for crying Harry. I get pretty emotional about these things." She lied.

"It's okay. And we'll talk to them later, right?" Harry said. Hermione nodded. "Good. How's Avery?"

"I guess she's okay. She's really… calm about the situation." Hermione responded. "Where are Greg and the twins?" Harry sighed.

"After we finally broke them apart, I immediately sent Greg home. The rest of the groomsmen carried the girls to a room and locked them inside. I guess you could say they're in confinement. The priest is with them now, lecturing them on how to be proper ladies."

Hermione laughed when she heard this. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, very." Harry said, grinning.

Hermione shook their head. "This has been a very unusual wedding."

"You said it." Harry responded. "How is Avery getting home?"

"I think Mother and Dad are going to keep her. After they stop arguing, that is." Hermione explained. They were walking away from the church grounds onto the parking lot. The sun was setting as the end of the day drew near. A bright, orange glow shone on the last remaining cars in the parking lot. Harry opened the passenger door for Hermione and waited for Hermione to enter. But, instead, she turned to him and smiled. "How will I ever thank you for helping me?" She whispered and threw her arms around her neck. "How could I ever thank you for buying me this wonderful dress, for being so caring, for tolerating my mother," they both laughed at that. Harry pulled her close to him. "For everything?"

Harry didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. He just wanted to hold her. How he loved being in her arms! He wanted to forget about the bet. He wanted this to be real. Why couldn't it be real? If he had known his life would change because of this woman…if he had known he was going to get so attached to this woman, to care for this woman so much…what would he do?

_Once a player, always a player_.

He would have never agreed on this bet. He would avoid her in every possible way. Because he was a coward. "What are you thinking about?" Hermione whispered. She noticed that he was staring thoughtfully at her. Harry forced a grin and shook his head. Before Hermione could respond he had kissed her. He kissed her with so much passion, so much _love_ that Hermione had to lean against the car for support. She soon responded forcefully to the kiss herself.

They pulled apart, lacking air. Harry then trailed sweet, soft kisses down her neck, collarbone, near to her chest. Hermione emitted breathless groans, which encouraged Harry to continue. She lifted his head to her lips but Harry didn't comply. Instead he began teasing her, kissing her bottom lip, her top lip, nipping the former; Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She forced his lips on her, loving the feel of his tongue inside her.

She couldn't deny that she didn't feel the love Harry was pouring into her. And she was utterly confused with him when he finally pulled apart. Their breaths came out raggedly, the rate of their heart beating rapidly, struggling for air.

"That was one hell of thank you." Harry whispered. Hermione couldn't respond. She was still confused about the kiss. She had never experienced a kiss like that before from Harry. Of course, the previous kisses were wonderful. But this one was so different. So full of _love_.

He didn't love her. She was sure of it. He could never be in love with her! It was just an act. A stupid act! One that would haunt her forever.

Without responding to Harry's remark, she entered the car.

xxx

**AN:** Well, here you go. I know you all have been waiting for it. And I really wanted to do this chapter much earlier but have you seen the length of it? This is a really long chapter. Lots of scenes and events that had to be carefully planned out (trust me, there are a lot of deleted scenes going for this chapter) but I gave it to you.

We're now down to the final three. The next two chapters will be focusing on one day, so they're going to be pretty short. The last chapter will be the epilogue. Coming in the next two weeks. I've already forced myself to start chapter 18.


	18. Chapter 18

**BET ME!**

**Girls' Night**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** This is going to be a pretty short chapter. Not really a filler. It helps the story along. Sorry, no Harry so no fluff. Don't worry the last chapter (besides the epilogue) will be more satisfying. The reviews! Thank you! It's good that I still have a handful of readers that will always review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you again, Hermione. I couldn't tolerate their arguing any longer." Avery said as she helped Hermione set the food down on the coffee table. She was going to experience her second girls' night. And she couldn't be happier. She enjoyed talking with Hermione and her friends. And, she really needed a girls' night after what had happened to her recently. She arrived a week ago with all her luggage, begging Hermione to let her stay in the spare bedroom. Hermione readily agreed. Avery had been through a lot lately. Hermione had heard from her mother that while Avery had gone to her apartment to pack her bags, Greg had returned home from work. One thing led to another and in the end, Avery threw a vase at Greg, which fortunately, missed its mark.

Her parents tried to comfort her. But how can you comfort someone when you have your own problems to attend to? Although Hermione's parents tried to be discreet for the sake of Avery, Jane Granger was still in disagreement with her husband over the so-called affair with his secretary. During the entire week Avery stayed at her parents' home, their arguments increased. Of course, they refused to argue while Avery was in the same room with them.

Although she wasn't facing them, she was still in hearing distance. She was constantly tired of hearing her mother throw ridiculous accusations at her father. Last week Friday had been the last straw for Avery. Somehow, in the middle of the night, her parents had started to argue loudly; keeping Avery awake. She tried to block out their voices but in vain. She was tired, she was grumpy and she had a long day ahead of her: she had to do something about it.

So, she got out of bed, barged into her parent's room and screamed at them to shut it. She screamed at her mother to get over the fact that her father takes his secretary out to lunch and accept it. In fact, she was so caught up in the moment, that she announced she would leave in the morning, before she threw a monkey wrench at them.

"Monkey wrench?" Hermione asked when Avery had been relating the story to her the same day she arrived. Avery shrugged.

"I was sleepy. Could you blame me?" Avery replied. Hermione left it at that.

Avery and Hermione placed several cushions around the coffee table. After ensuring that everything was ready, they sat down, popped open a bottle of champagne and waited for the others to arrive. Girls' night took place each Friday at Luna's, Hermione's or Lavender's house. It mainly consisted of mindless talking, drinking, watching movies and having some laughs. It was a really nice time to spend with friends.

"I still feel like I'm intruding in on your life, Hermione." Avery said. "You can tell me anytime to move out and I will."

"Avery, please stop thinking that. You're my sister and I love you and I also have to take care of you. You need to find a place for yourself. But right now, you're staying with me." Hermione explained firmly.

"Yes, but…well, I know sometimes you might want Harry over…" She stopped when Hermione cut her off with a deep sigh.

"Not going to happen anytime soon, Avery." Hermione replied.

"What do mean?" Avery asked.

"I mean that…well, don't you know?" Hermione hoped Avery knew. She didn't want to talk about it. At least not right now.

"Hermione, I have no clue what's going on." Avery said. Her brows knotted deeper when she saw Hermione's saddened expression.

"This is the last night, Avery….that Harry and I will be together. I will…have to reject him tonight." Hermione painfully explained. Avery slumped in her seat at the news. Silence followed for a few more moments before Avery decided to reply. She opened her mouth to utter the words but she was cut off by the door opening.

"Okay, we're here!" Lavender shouted from across the apartment. She and Luna entered the living room. Lavender was wearing a huge goofy grin on her face. "I've got the movie, so let's put it in and get pissed!"

"Lavender! Such language!" Hermione scolded. Lavender brushed the remark aside and retrieved the movie from her purse. She lifted it up so all could see.

"I know that it's a little out there…but it's still a chick flick and it's damn sexy and I don't mind watching it while I get pi-…drunk." She corrected herself when she saw Hermione's glare. There were no objections and so Lavender inserted _Dirty Dancing_ into the VCR. Lavender then turned to the group and frowned when she heard the silence. "Hello? What's going on?" They all looked at Lavender with confused expressions. "This is Girls' Night! Why isn't anyone talking and even worse: why isn't anyone drinking a damn bottle of beer?"

"I'm not sure if Hermione will talk to me." Luna said quietly. "After all, I was being a huge hypocrite about the entire thing."

"Luna, I have forgiven you." Hermione replied.

"See, I told you she would forgive you." Lavender said and sat down between them. "You were just scared to ask her." She then addressed Avery. "Pass me that bottle of champagne please. Damn, Hermione, where's the beer?"

"I'm really sorry about the entire thing, Hermione." Luna apologized. "I mean, this isn't fair for you and…" Hermione put her hand up to stop Luna.

"It's okay." Hermione said and gave her a smile. "I'm happy for you and Ron. I don't think Harry and I were cut out for each other in the end anyway."

"That's bull." Lavender interjected. "Avery, search Hermione's refrigerator for beer. I know she's got some stocked up somewhere."

"She's right, Hermione." Avery called from the kitchen. "You're in love with Harry, aren't you?" By the time she asked this question she had already left the kitchen, a pack of beers in hand. Hermione was completely taken aback by her sister's question. But she shouldn't have been. Inevitably, her secret would be revealed.

Why bother hiding it? _You're going to reject him tonight anyways_.

"The movie's starting!" Lavender exclaimed and turned it up. But Avery quickly grabbed the remote from her and turned it down. "Why did you do that?!"

"You're ruining the fun." Avery replied. "Now, Hermione, you love him, don't you?" Hermione sighed before nodding. "Yes! I knew it!"

"We all knew it." Lavender supplied. Hermione groaned.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked.

"Yes." Luna replied. "I even knew. I tried so hard to ensure that you wouldn't fall in love with him but all my attempts were in vain. You can't just turn off love like a light switch."

Hermione grinned at her friend, but her expression soon turned sorrowful again. "How…do I reject him, feeling this way?"

"Who says you have to reject him?" Avery innocently asked. Hermione gaped at her little sister, like she had gone crazy.

"Of course I have to reject him, Avery! Are you forgetting the bet? He gets the money if he sleeps with me and I will make sure, he doesn't get very far."

"You simply can't reject him, Hermione." Avery replied. "You can't push away the man that you love."

"I can and I will." Hermione said firmly.

"No, you can't!" Avery said in exasperation. "You two love each other!" Hermione stared at her sister in shock. Was the girl really _this_ naïve?

"Avery, all that you see from him is just an act. A stupid act! He has fooled you like he fooled me." Hermione argued. She hoped that Avery would stop this nonsense.

"No! He is _definitely_ in love with you." Avery adamantly stated. Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"I cannot believe you! You're actually serious about this!"

"I am too!" Lavender said, desperately wanted to be a part of the argument. "I think it makes perfect sense that he loves you."

Hermione desperately turned to Luna, hoping to find some comfort. Luna shrugged. "I'm engaged. I'm in love. I don't think I can contribute to your dying defense, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and buried her head in her hands. "How are you so sure that he loves me anyway?" She said. She was getting tired from all of this….and thirsty. She needed a nice cold bottle of beer.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? Can't you just see all the love he has for you in those emerald greens? Granted, he might not realize it, but its there. Oh, its there. His face lights up when you enter the room, you're the only one in his line of vision at the wedding, even though Avery was the bride. He does so much for you, enjoys spending time with you, he encourages you to be a better person Hermione…do I need to go on?" Lavender explained.

Hermione couldn't believe the words that emitted through Lavender's mouth. She always thought her friend was a wee bit shallow. But now? Her view of Lavender changed quickly. She does notice things, she does see them. There's hope for Lavender Brown.

Lavender took Hermione's hesitation as a chance to continue. "Luna, your turn."

Luna leaned for ward. "Ron told me that during the entire two days Harry was away from you, he was acting very strange…well, he actually said bonkers but you get my point. He was completely worried about you, Hermione. Worse when you canceled the date."

"If he wasn't in love with you, if this was all just an act, do you honestly think he would go on like that, Hermione?" Avery concluded.

Hermione was at a loss for words. _He…he went crazy over me?_

But Hermione still couldn't believe it.

"So, what are you saying? I should allow him to win the bet because I'm in love with him?" Hermione began. "He'll leave me the second it's done! And I'll be the one suffering from heartbreak."

"You thick-headed…haven't you been listening to us? Harry is _in love_ with you." Avery retorted.

"I'm still not sure about that." Hermione said calmly. She could hear frustrated groans from her friend and sister. "And I will not submit to anything or anybody because I'm not sure."

"I really don't need Feminist Hermione right now," Lavender mumbled. "The guy gets the money, you get the guy. What is so hard in that?"

"Everything!" Hermione bit back.

"Nothing!" Lavender angrily replied.

It took everyone a few minutes to calm down.

"I can't take that risk." Hermione began once more quietly.

"Love is about taking risks, Hermione." Avery replied. "What would be the point if we didn't? Let's be honest: playing it safe is _so_ boring."

Hermione didn't respond.

"You'll be more heartbroken, if you let that wonderful man slip through your fingers." Hermione turned to Luna who had made that statement. Luna, the woman who had trained her for this moment was saying the complete opposite. My, how times have changed. How much Luna has changed, since she fell in love.

"I can't believe I'm going to go through with this." Hermione groaned. Two friends and a sister had on radiant and triumphant smiles.

"Yes!" Lavender rejoiced. "Alright, let's open some beer, turn up the t.v. and start celebrating."

"But, he's coming tonight! I don't have a thing to wear!" Hermione said. "I mean, shouldn't I…you know…"

"Look pleasing for him." Luna piped. Hermione nodded.

"Ah, the art of seduction. Only a few have learnt the real talent. I am one of the few." Lavender remarked. "And I will train you now, grasshopper." She said to Hermione. "Now, when does the mall close? Because you and I, Hermione are having an emergency night shopping spree. I'm going to choose the best for you."

"I'm supervising." Luna said immediately.

"Why do I need supervision?" Lavender asked her.

"I don't trust you!" Luna replied. Lavender rolled her eyes. Hermione grabbed a bottle of beer seated in front of her. In seconds, she had the bottle opened and ready for drinking.

xxx

**AN:** Hermione just wouldn't give in, would she? Oh, man I'm wiped out from writing this chapter. I think that's why I've avoided doing it. The dialogues are fun to read but (and with a memory like mine) when writing it, you have to ensure that it flows. That it's to the tee. Chapter 19 is going to be a hell of a lot to write. It's the last chapter and I have to sum up everything in that one chapter. I have to go gather my thoughts up now. Leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

**BET ME!**

**And the Winner Is….**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews guys. I couldn't have done all of this without your support. Now, for the final chapter….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, how are you going to pull this off?" Ron hissed in his ears. Harry, in a fit of panic, had called Ron while on his way to see Hermione. He had been nervous for the entire day. He couldn't concentrate on a single thing at work and by the time he returned home, his anxiety reduced him to pacing. Every few seconds, he would glance nervously at the clock, counting the minutes and hours before the deed had to be done. It wasn't until the clock struck eight did he decide enough was enough. He was going to Hermione's and wait it out. Four hours was more than enough time to persuade Hermione right?

He wasn't sure.

But he was going to give it a try.

"I'll find a way." He muttered as a reply. He pulled the car up to the sidewalk and got out. The tall board house loomed in front of him. Harry was a little hesitant for entering. It almost seemed intimidating. And how could it? It was just a house. Harry sighed. His anxiety was eating him up inside.

"I can't believe you're still going through with this." Ron stated. "I mean, didn't you have fun with Hermione _at all_ during those six months?"

Of course he had fun with Hermione. How could he not? The woman was like a drug and he was very much addicted. He remembered their first date. She was so conscious about her weight. Harry had to beg her to eat something substantial. Remembering the way her lips moved….the satisfied moans that emitted through her every second…he was hooked, right there. The dates that came after moved so fast. One day after the next; he couldn't get enough of her. She was great to talk to, so full of humour. Her laughter, her smile, her kisses….he just couldn't stop. He loved when she was in his arms. Nothing else mattered when she was in his arms.

He did everything in his power to make her happy. He wanted her to love herself as he had grown to care for her. He was tired of her mother treating her that way, tired of her putting herself down. He had to do something. She thanked him everyday for what he did for her. And she had returned the favor. He still couldn't believe that she had put his mother, the infamous Lily Potter, in her place. No one had the guts to do it. But she did. He had never seen anyone like her before. She was remarkable…and wonderful.

Harry stopped mid-way up the stairs that led to her apartment. He leaned back on the railing and sighed heavily.

She didn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to get hurt.

"Harry, are you still there?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, mate." Harry said hoarsely. "I'm still here."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?" Ron asked another question. Harry raked a hand through his hair.

"I…I don't know."

"Don't worry, mate. She'll say the same, I promise you." Ron said, in a smooth tone. What? Harry's brows knitted together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Harry inquired.

"Well, isn't obvious?" Ron replied. "You're in love with Hermione."

Harry swore his heart stopped at that moment.

"What?" He choked out. He probably didn't hear right. Ron couldn't have possibly said that. "You're head over heels in love with that woman, Harry." Ron repeated. "I mean, those two days in the office proved to me that something really serious was going on between you two. And then Luna clued me in the amount of stuff you've done for Hermione. Man, if Cho knew how much you cared for Hermione, she'd come after you with a knife….Harry, you there?"

Love? In love with Hermione? Harry swallowed hard. Trying, _struggling_ to take in what Ron was telling him. Were his actions towards her displaying that? Were they really? He knew he went a little overboard in those two days he didn't see Hermione. He surprised himself by acting that way.

Then another thought struck him. The rehearsal wedding. He had to admit, it felt to him the most natural thing in the world when Hermione walked down the aisle. Funny thing happened to him during that moment. He started to imagine her in a white veil, in a long flowing, white dress. It was a crazy thought. Harry Potter envisioning his girlfriend (well technically) in a wedding dress. He tried to let the vision go but he couldn't. For the entire week, that vision kept replaying in his head like a broken record.

Only someone that whipped could be haunted by such a thing.

Damn it. He _is_ in love with her.

"Harry!" Ron shouted in the phone. Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ron," Harry whispered. "I know what I have to do."

"You do?" Ron asked. "Wow, that was fast. What are…?" His voice was cut off when Harry hung up the phone. He bounded up the stairs two at a time, never stopping until he reached Hermione's door. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for for six months. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry."

"It's open." He heard Hermione's muffled voice from inside call out. He opened the door and immediately caught sight of the many lighted candles that surrounded the apartment.

……………………………………..

Hermione peeked through her bedroom's door keyhole to see Harry's shocked face. Was something wrong with the candles? She knew she shouldn't have let Lavender decorate her apartment with them. Screw what Lavender said about them being romantic. They were scaring Harry. Why the hell does she listen to Lavender Brown? No one should listen to Lavender Brown.

"Hermione?" Harry cautiously called out.

"I'm coming!" Hermione called from her bedroom. She walked over to mirror to give herself a final look over. She was wearing a sexy strappy black dress that accentuated her curves. Her friends all claimed that it looked wonderful on her and foolishly, she had listened to them. Now that Harry was here, she wasn't so sure if she could wear this. If he reacted that way to a bunch of candles, who knows what he'll say about the dress.

What was she going to do?

Her cell phone started ringing. She grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. She smiled when she saw Lavender's name on her screen. "Lavender…"

"Are you in bed with him, yet?" Lavender immediately asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. Why did that question seem so familiar? Hermione sat down on her bed.

"No. Lavender, about the dress…" Hermione began. But Lavender beat her to it.

"Don't tell me you have second thoughts, Hermione! What about all that crap we said to you earlier? Take risks!" Lavender scolded her.

"But, I don't think he'll like it…"

"Is he here?" Once again, Lavender cut of her explanations.

"Yes, but…"

"Go, then! God, why am I talking to you now? Go!"

"Lavender….!" _Click_.

Damn it. She hung up. Hermione sighed and put the phone in her bag. There was no way of getting out of this. Hermione glanced at the window. Or was there? The window was big enough for her…_what are you, crazy?_ The voice inside of her boomed.

"Hermione, are you in here?" Harry called out while knocking on the door. Hermione quickly jumped off the bed and made her way to her door. "Hermi…" Harry stopped mid-calling when he saw Hermione finally emerging from her bedroom. She looked up at Harry. His jaw fell open as he took in what Hermione was wearing.

_He doesn't like it. He doesn't like it…_

"Hermione." Harry breathed out. He took a step forward but she retreated.

"You don't like. I understand. I'll go change." She said quickly before turning away. But she didn't take another step because Harry grabbed her arms, pulling her toward him. She didn't object when his lips touched hers.

"I love it, Hermione. It's looks amazing on you." Harry whispered in her ears. Hermione sighed in relief. Maybe tonight won't be the horrible hell she had predicted. "Now, I'm curious. What's with the candles and the sexy dress you're wearing?"

This was the part Hermione's relieved smile turned into a frown. This was the risk that she had been dreading ever since she came home from the mall. She cleared her throat and looked bravely into the emerald eyes of a clueless Harry Potter. "Well, I wanted this night to be special…for when you win the bet."

Some of the colour drained from Harry's face. Blinking rapidly and trying to take in what she said, hoping that he was hearing things, he muttered; "What?"

"You heard me. I know about the bet." Hermione stated. Silence for about ten seconds (Hermione remembered counting it out)……

"From who?" Harry said. He didn't bother to deny it. The look Hermione gave him meant business. She knew. _She knew_. All this time.

Hermione exhaled slowly. She loved Harry. She really loved him. But the bet still made her very angry. She couldn't deny that. Not even bothering to keep the harsh tone from her voice, she replied. "No one. When I came back from the bathroom, I heard you and Viktor discussing it. Didn't your mothers ever tell you to use your inside voice?"

"I don't understand…" Harry said. He was still trying to get it straight. "If you knew about the bet, why did you let me play you all this time?"

Hermione gave him a thin-lipped smile. "I don't like to be toyed around with, Harry. When I told Lavender and Luna about the bet, we came up with a plan. The plan was to allow you to play me and when it came time for you fulfill the bet, I was to reject you."

Harry swallowed hard. _Reject._ He had never been rejected in his life. And to think: his first rejection was by the woman he loved. He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. "So, I guess, you're going to reject me, huh?"

Hermione's smile turned grim. "Funny how plans can be easily broken." She murmured. Harry opened his eyes. She looked straight into them. "When you fall in love with the enemy."

A moment of silence (one in which Harry is gazing at her in awe).

Hermione continued. "Since, I'm in love with you and although there is a huge chance you don't love me, to hell with it, I'm allowing you to win the bet."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. And Hermione couldn't believe what she was saying. _Why isn't he responding? I knew it! He doesn't love me. What was I thinking?_ Hermione thought.

"I…I'm sorry about the bet, Hermione." Harry began. Hermione looked down, avoiding his eyes. She hated being a drama queen but it felt like a knife was piercing through her heart.

"It's okay." Hermione breathed out. She didn't want to hear anymore. She wanted him gone. She wanted to get out of this stupid dress. She felt so embarrassed.

"Hermione, look at me." Harry ordered. Reluctantly, she lifted her head to him. He was standing so close to her. When did he move closer? "Haven't I always told you not to do things you don't want to do?"

"But I wanted to do this." Hermione argued.

"But, you see." Harry took her hands in his. "I don't want to win."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm pulling out." Harry added.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Harry brought her hands up to his lips. Hermione's stance immediately softened as she realized why. "You're in love with me. Aren't you?" Harry nodded. Hermione's face broke out into a relived and joyful smile. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it." Harry mumbled. He released her hands and grabbed her waist instead. He pulled her against him and started leaving a trail of soft kisses on her neck, causing her to moan with urgency and pleasure.

When he pulled back, she breathlessly asked, "I guess making love to you seems right now, doesn't it?"

"No." Harry said. "That was just a reward for telling me that you loved me. I don't want to win. I told you that."

So, he was just going to leave her breathlessly wanting more?

"Harry, screw the bet! I love you and you love me. That's what matters now." Hermione argued.

"I want to be with you the right way, Hermione." Harry remarked. "I'm not going to make love to you over some damn bet." Hermione groaned in frustration.

"You do realize that all this newfound morality is a big turn on?" Hermione replied. Harry smiled. "Then what are we supposed to do for the next four hours?" Hermione asked. Harry's eyes shifted to the t.v. remote.

"How about some t.v?" He made to grab the remote from the couch but Hermione beat him to it. "I did not put out all of this," she gestured to the dying candles, "just so that you could watch some damn t.v!"

"Hermione, relax." Harry said. "Now, give me the remote."

"No!" Hermione retorted. Harry rolled his eyes.

In one swift motion, he grabbed her hand and retrieved the remote. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television. "How the hell did you just do that?"

Ignoring her question, he started changing the channels. "Look, Hermione. We can watch this movie." Hermione looked at him with awe. He was really serious. She then smiled. She still had some tricks up her sleeve.

She sat down beside him and without glancing at the t.v, which his eyes were glued onto; she carefully traced his jaw with her fingers. Of course, this seemed to bother Harry: his jaw tightened and he became a little tense. But he tried not to show it too much. Hermione smiled. That's exactly where she wanted him.

"You know, Harry you're right. This should be done properly." From the jaw to his neck and back up, her fingers traced. Harry tensed each time she repeated this process and Hermione loved it. "But I just can't help thinking that we have waited six months for this moment. I'm not going to deny this. I've always wanted you. I was angry with you for what you did, but I still…" her fingers traced the side of his neck, "…wanted…" slowly back up to his jaw, "…you…" her fingers circled his cheek.

"Stop that." Harry snapped, causing Hermione to quickly withdraw her hand.

"Stop what?" Hermione asked, innocently. Harry turned to her. The sides of her mouth twitched. She wanted to laugh so badly.

What she didn't expect was Harry's lips crashing into hers. She didn't dwell on her shock. She quickly responded. Harry wasted no time in pulling her on top of him. Hermione heart leapt for joy when he took off his belt. She started to unbutton his pants but he pushed her arms back down. "Harry, what…"

Suddenly, she felt his belt being wrapped around her arms.

"What are you doing?" She screamed as he buckled the belt. He moved off her.

"You can't control yourself Hermione. So, I've done the honour of tying you down until midnight." Harry explained. Hermione couldn't believe the situation she was in. There she was, lying immobile on the couch, trapped by Harry's belt.

This wasn't good.

………………………………..

It's been a half-an-hour and she's still trapped by Harry's belt. It's now 9:30 pm. Harry's changed the channel at least 5 times and Hermione needs a fast plan to get out of this predicament before its too late. But what could she say? What could she do? And how can she concentrate with the damn buckle irritating her left arm?

Hold on…

"Harry." Hermione calls out. Harry turned to her. She puts on her best pained expression. "Something…feels wrong. My arms are hurting me." Harry gives her a skeptical look. So, she tries again. "Look, I've given up on trying to get to you and the moment's ruined anyway….my arms really are hurting me." She deepens her expression.

"I guess, I may have tightened it too much." Harry muttered. He moved forward to unbuckle the belt. Hermione sits up and rubs her arms. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Hermione said. "But, you should know something, Harry." Hermione said, leaning forward. "I don't give up so easily." She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her lips. Soon, Harry's lips took over the kiss and well, as Harry would later describe this night, it went downhill from there.

He couldn't control himself anymore.

He just _had _to have her.

Hermione broke the kiss and dragged Harry toward the bedroom. Once they entered, she leaned against the door and clutched the doorknob with her right hand. Harry looked at her questioningly. After all that and she's moving away from him? What the _hell?_

"Don't tell me," Harry said, moving forward, "that after all this, you're backing out." He stood before her and she had to lift her head to look into his eyes.

"I'm not backing out," she snapped. "But, you say this isn't right. So if you want to go. Here's the door." Harry looked from the door to her. He then took her hand that was clutching the doorknob and used it to shut the door. Leaning in, he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Hermione said in a baited breath. Harry answered by locking lips with her passionately. Hermione responded quickly, wrapping her arms him. Harry made sure not to waste any more time. He tore the straps of her dress, allowing the garment to fall to her feet. Hermione broke off the kiss in surprise. "You tore my new dress!"

Harry grinned and in one swift motion, lifted her up groom-style. "Couldn't find the buttons." He whispered. Hermione laughed as Harry carried her toward the bed.

xxx

"My real weight, right now, is about….uh…130 pounds."

"130?" Harry turned on his side to face her. "You're serious?" Hermione bit her lip nervously and nodded. "Hermione…"

"Too much, right?" She interrupted. She then sighed heavily. "I knew it. I'm sure you expected me to be slimmer." She rambled on. "That's why I chose that black dress. It made me look slimmer…"

"No, Hermione…" He trailed off and turned on his back once more. "Your mother is a blind idiot. How dare she think you're overweight?"

"So…you don't think I need to lose 5 pounds?" Hermione asked him. Harry shook his head and sat up. Hermione followed suit. He cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"You are gorgeous. You are beautiful. Your wardrobe might need work," Hermione giggled. "But you're fine, Hermione Granger. And I love you." He kissed her cheek. "By the way, you're great in bed." He whispered in her ears. Hermione beamed at him.

"Why thank you, Harry. You're fantastic yourself." Hermione replied. "I should tell you, though, that was my first try."

"Well, then, let's call it beginner's luck." Harry remarked and winked. Hermione laughed at him. "I love you, Harry Potter." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "So much." Harry grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

But he didn't reach her.

Someone was ringing the damn doorbell.

Hermione groaned and pulled herself away from Harry. Who the _hell_ could that be? Ruining their perfect moment? It was cruel to do that. Hermione started searching for her clothes but Harry stopped her. "I'll go." He said and got out of bed. He picked up his pants and put them on. "You won't be ready in time." Hermione nodded and watched as Harry grabbed his shirt and exited the bedroom.

The doorbell rang again. Harry put on his unbuttoned shirt and opened the door. Of course, who else could be standing outside but Viktor Krum? He instantly paled when he saw Harry's unbuttoned shirt. Harry's mouth stretched to a lazy grin as he leaned on the doorpost.

"Pay up." He said to Viktor.

Viktor was speechless. He didn't know what to say. A flicker of movement behind Harry caught his eye. His jaw dropped at the sight of Hermione wrapped in her comforter, gazing questioningly at him.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Couldn't find your dress, darling?"

"You tore it, honey." Hermione replied. She went beside Harry. "Viktor. Good to see you again. Has Harry told you that he won the bet?"

Viktor tore his gaze from Hermione to Harry. "You told her?" He said in a strained, yet surprised voice. Harry shook his head.

"No. She overheard us. Viktor, dear friend, we need to use our inside voices more often." Harry said, patting a stiff Viktor on the back. "Now, would you like to come inside and discuss the winnings?" Harry and Hermione smiled brilliantly at him.

Viktor opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by another voice. "Viktor? Has he done it?" Footsteps were heard coming closer. "Viktor…"

"Don't come any closer, Cho!" Viktor warned. But it was too late. She had already seen. Shock reflected in her eyes and she put her hands to her mouth to stifle her scream. She turned on her heels and immediately fled the scene.

A moment of silence.

"You let Cho come?" Harry exclaimed.

"She wanted to see. I warned her that you might have pulled it off. But she didn't believe me. Hell, I didn't believe _myself_!" He then addressed Hermione. "You knew….yet you let him win."

Hermione shrugged. "I loved him and he loved me. I couldn't wait any longer." Viktor's brow rose as he shook his head.

"I can't believe it. Even when she knew, he still won." He said to himself.

"Hey! We just saw Cho bolt down the stairs in tears." Lavender, Luna and Avery came into view. They were all beaming. "Ha! So you did pull it off!" Lavender continued. "Well done, you two."

Harry and Hermione shared amused glances.

"Thanks…Lavender." Hermione said. "Boy, this is awkward." She muttered. "Viktor, I think you should write that check now." Viktor nodded.

"I suppose so." He said, grudgingly. "I'll go get the checkbook." He went down the stairs but was soon stopped by Mama Granger and her husband. "Mrs. Granger…!"

"Viktor! What are you doing here?" But when her eyes shifted to Avery, she immediately forgot him. "Avery!" Avery paled as she heard her mother's voice. Her mother and father ran up to her. Her mother gave her a large hug. "Avery, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to infuriate you with our arguments."

"Yes, if your mother just accepts the fact that Carla is just a friend…." Her father began but her mother interrupted him.

"Well, the way I saw you chatting it up to her, I hardly consider the lunch meetings 'friendly'." Her mother argued.

"Well, do you want me to be the cold-hearted boss and not take her out to lunch?" Her father retorted.

"No, I want you to take me out to lunch. Why don't you take me out to lunch, George?" Jane remarked. Avery exhaled an angry breath. She had had enough!

"Oh, get over it, mother!" Avery began. "The reason he doesn't take you out to lunch is because you don't eat. So, next time, eat!" Jane put her hand to her chest, taken aback by her daughter's comment.

"Well, I never…" She trailed off when she finally surveyed her surroundings. Her face twisted in confusion when she saw Hermione wrapped in a comforter. "Wait a minute, what's going on?"

Hermione scoffed. "I can't believe this: my parents, my friends and Viktor have barged into my home while I'm wearing a damn comforter." She shook her head. "This is ridiculous. I should go change." She turned to leave but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute, Hermione." Harry said. "Sit down on the couch. I need to say something." Hermione gave him a questioning glance and hesitantly obeyed him. "Avery, pass me those donuts on the table."

"You want to eat donuts at a time like this?" Hermione asked. Harry sat down and shook his head. "Then what…" She was silenced by Harry's finger on her lips. He took out a donut and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione Granger, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" The entire room held their breaths once he asked that question. Hermione's expression resembled Cho's earlier expression.

Viktor came back, check in hand. His eyes widened when he saw what was taking place. "Is he asking her to marry her?"

"Yes!" Lavender exclaimed. "Now shut up!"

Hermione beamed and nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, I will marry you!" Harry returned her smile and put the donut on her finger. He leaned in to kiss her while the women in the background squealed in delight.

xxx

**AN:** It's over! Wooooo! I'm done! Finally! So sorry for the late update. My internet was giving trouble for the entire week. But I pulled through! Aren't you happy it's finished? I am. Yay! Epilogue by tomorrow. Gotta finish it.


	20. Chapter 20

**BET ME!**

**Epilogue**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Well, this epilogue just sums up everything. It's very short.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sat at her parents' kitchen table and played with her wedding ring. Hermione moved her hand at different angles, admiring the way the diamonds on the ring sparkled in the sunlight. She could be seen playing with it many times throughout each day. Voices faded, people faded; her entire surroundings faded when she focused all of her attention on the ring. Lavender claimed that she was still in shock about the whole ordeal. And Hermione couldn't help thinking that she was right.

Time went by quickly during their engagement and before she knew it, she was walking down the aisle donned in a beautiful, white wedding dress; her eyes focused on the groom, Harry Potter, the man she loved. It was a wonderful wedding and the reception was even better. Everyone had a fabulous time. Her mother gushed to the many guests present about the great deal of planning she had put into the wedding. She was glad that it went off without a hitch. Hermione couldn't get enough of the congratulations she received on her wedding day. She loved the fact that she and her husband were the centre of attention.

She even put up with Lily Potter's attitude for the day. She had reluctantly given Harry's parents an invitation. It seemed the right thing to do. Of course, Heather was ecstatic. During the wedding preparations she followed Hermione everywhere, giving her good advice about the wedding. Heather and Hermione soon became very close friends. Lily Potter, on the other hand, didn't let bygones be bygones. She openly scorned every little thing about the wedding. At the reception she complained loudly about the food being very bland. She even joked around with a couple of the guests, stating that only Hermione could pick such a horrible caterer.

She hardly knew her! Hermione came very close to attacking the woman with her shoe. But she restrained herself for Harry. He was so happy at the reception. She didn't want to make things more complicated than they already were. After a while, Hermione ignored her and soon Lily Potter kept her mouth shut.

"Hermione, what are you doing!" Jane Granger entered the kitchen. A dirty apron was wrapped around her waist and she looked frazzled. "Here," she handed Hermione a tray full of sandwiches. "Distribute it to the children and adults." Before Hermione could object, Jane had shooed her out of the kitchen.

When the door closed behind her, Hermione made her way through the throngs of parents and children to the centre table where she set down the tray. Why had her mother insisted that the birthday party take place here? It would have been better if it had been held at Avery and Dean's place. It was _their_ child. Not her mother's. Hermione surveyed the almost crowded room. Besides, if her mother had listened to Hermione when Avery had told them that she had invited her son's day care class (all 20 of them), they wouldn't be in this predicament.

Hermione heard laughter coming from the end of the living room. Her eyes shifted to an overexcited boy, gleefully opening presents. Avery and Dean were both at his side, surveying his movements with contented expressions. Hermione smiled at the trio. They had really come a long way. Especially Avery. She had risen from the ashes of her ruined engagement and wedding to Greg and was finally able to stand on her own too feet again.

The road was tough. During Hermione's engagement, Avery went through a very strange phase. You could have said, it was a breakdown of some sorts, other claimed that it was her way of moving on. Whatever they said, it was a destructive path. Avery became a serial dater. Men would come and go. Either she broke his heart or he broke hers. She had two engagements in nine months. She quickly broke them off. It was as if she was setting some sort of record; a very bad one.

It was in this destructive phase where she met Dean. They quickly became friends. He was always a shoulder to lean onto whenever one of her relationships was kaput. Twice he had asked her out but twice she refused. But he was still there: a reassuring friend when times were down. No one could explain their bizarre friendship. It wasn't until the second engagement, did Dean proclaim that enough was enough. No longer was he the friend to lean on. That night when she came running to him, he told her what he really thought of her actions. He was very harsh about it and Avery later told Hermione that that harsh lecture was her wake-up call.

Avery started to reflect on her actions. And she was grateful that Dean had been so patient with her. She soon realized that his patience had been his love for her. She apologized to him and he accepted. They started dating for a couple of weeks before tying the knot. Two months later, they adopted their son, Taylor. Avery was finally at peace.

"Were you playing with your ring again, Hermione?" Hermione turned to Luna. She smiled at the glowing woman. "I overheard your mother complaining about your idleness in the kitchen."

"You know, you'd think that after a wedding and a year of a thriving marriage, she would stop harassing me, by now." Hermione replied.

"She's waiting for the grandchildren." Luna said, giving Hermione a meaningful stare. Hermione shook her head. Since when did her best friend and her mother were at the same level?

"Sorry, Luna. No can do. She'll just have to settle with Taylor and maybe an Avery junior. I told you. Harry and I decided no children." Luna groaned.

"Not even adoption?" Luna begged. Hermione sighed, giving in.

"Well, since Taylor is such a sweetheart….maybe. But I'm not sure, so don't look so happy!" She added quickly when Luna's smile grew wider. "The only 'baby' we have in the house is lovely Crookshanks."

"That cat gives me the creeps sometimes. And he hates Ron!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yes, well, if Ron just stopped provoking Crookshanks, maybe she won't feel the need to scratch him every time he's around." Hermione replied. They both laughed at this. "And Luna, don't think it's only me who's head-over-heels with something. I've caught you gazing in the mirror, once or twice, at your growing stomach."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I'm a mother-to-be. I should be ecstatic."

"I'm a wife! I should also have the right to be happy." Hermione argued. "By the way, where's Lavender?" She began fanning herself with her hands. The heat inside the crowded room was getting to be too much.

"She was entertaining some kids with contents of her handbag." Luna said casually. Hermione's expression changed instantly to confusion.

"What?"

"Yeah, she said that they looked immensely bored and she was going to use them as practice." Luna replied. Hermione fanned harder. This was crazy! The heat was unbearable. And where was Harry?

"Practice for what?" Hermione asked.

"For when my baby is born. She wants to be the very best godmother." Luna remarked. Hermione smiled. "Isn't that sweet?" Luna continued. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Listen, Luna. I need to get some fresh air. It seems as if all the air inside this room has been used up." Luna let her go and Hermione made her way to the back door.

Before she had even closed the door, a blast of cool air whipped across her face. She breathed in deeply, loving the fresh smell that accompanied it. Finally, she could breathe!

"Harry, you have to come. I'm telling you, no, _ordering_ you to come with me." Hermione followed Ron's voice to where he and Harry were standing.

"Go where, Ron?" Hermione asked once she was beside Harry.

"Ah! There's Hermione now. You can ask her." Ron exclaimed. Harry turned to Hermione but Ron beat him to it. "Hermione, you wouldn't mind if Harry goes to a chess convention with me?"

"No, not at all." Hermione replied. "When is it?"

"Tonight." Harry said this time. Hermione shrugged. Ron smiled. "See? I told you she wouldn't feel lonely tonight." Ron remarked.

"Oh, yeah, go right ahead Harry. I'll even make tonight a girls' night with you gone." Hermione said. "Honestly, Harry. Lonely? Do you think I'm _that_ melodramatic?"

Harry shrugged. "I was just looking out for you." He then addressed Ron. "Fine. I'll come." Ron smiled, patted his friend's back and stated that he was going back inside to look for his wife. "You know, Hermione," Harry said, his arms sliding around her waist. "We need to get back to the party."

"Please, let's not." Hermione groaned. "I've had enough of that party. I love Taylor, I really do. But…the heat in that house…"

Harry chuckled. "Well, at least I know one party you would find bearable."

Hermione smirked. "Does this party include us running up the stairs into my old bedroom?" Harry acted innocently surprised.

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess." Hermione responded. "Well, I suppose that party would be more fun than this one." Hermione continued. "So who am I to say no?" They shared a smile before they held hands and ran toward the backdoor.

xxx

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews. They motivated me to write this story. I loved each and every one of them. Some persons asked if I was going to write another story. Well, we have three months until HP7 comes out. I have three story ideas in mind. But I can only choose one. I'll have to think about which one to choose.

Next thing. I didn't have a beta when writing this story. Thus, the reason why you find some spelling and maybe some grammatical errors. I guess I'm in need of a beta. I'll try and find one when I come with the next story. I have a deadline of three months. I'll need to really focus on the next story. Plus, I got exams in May-June so more pressure for me. But I'll try it out. It'll be challenging but I'll find a way.


End file.
